Semilla de Dragon
by anonimus maximus
Summary: Una breve historia post guerra en el supuesto que Dany y Jon gobiernen juntos y quieran extender la semilla del dragon por los Siete Reinos. Historia 18 por escenas de sexo, no es para niños.
1. Chapter 1

**1) Doblegando el Hierro**

Pov Daenerys

Cualquiera que conozca a Asha Greyjoy sabría que no es una "dama" en ningun sentido de la palabra. Era una mujer orgullosa, tan feroz como hermosa. No una belleza clásica y gentil, era mas como una fiera salvaje, una bestia majestuosa y astuta. Un depredador frio y despiadado.

"Todo eso solo volvia la vista frente a mi infinitamente mas deliciosa" pensaba mientras veia a la "indomable" Asha Greyjoy, Señora Suprema de las Islas de Hierro y Señora Segadora de Pyke, siendo follada como la perra que era por mi marido, el Rey Jaehaerys III Targaryen... mi Jon.

-Flashback- Hace 1 Año -Flashback-

\- Necesito un heredero - dijo Asha a los reyes de Poniente, Jon y Daenerys.

No estaban en la sala del trono de la Fortaleza Roja, sino en la sala del Pequeño Consejo. Siendo esta una reunión privada, nadie mas estaba presente.

\- Como todos - dije mientras acariciaba mi abultada pansa - ¿Algun pretendiente a la vista? - pregunte sin dejar de notar que la mirada de Asha brevemente estuvo en mi vientre... podria jurar que sus facciones se suavizaron.

\- No voy a casarme - dijo con determinación - No necesito un hombre para hacer mi trabajo y menos para que sea mi reemplazo - exclamo dando su punto.

Era cierto, casi todo Poniente cree que una verga era necesaria para gobernar. Los hijos del hierro eran unos de los peores, no verian a Asha como su señora suprema si esta tenia un señor esposo a su lado... peor, el apellido Greyjoy se perderia.

\- No estaras sugiriendo... - trato de decir Jon.

\- ¿Tener un bastatdo? ... si, a eso me refiero - afirmo Asha sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

\- Asha, tu sabes que un bastardo no heredara nada, son solo un estigma para la casa de quien los engendra - dijo Jon amargo por la situación de los niños nacidos del otro lado de las sabanas.

\- No si es legitimado - dijo sin perder convicción.

\- Asi que ¿quieres que legitimemos a tu hijo? - dije entendiendo su idea.

\- Solo los reyes pueden legitimar a un bastardo - recito la ley mientras tomaba todo el vino de su tasa de un solo trago.

\- Claro que estariamos dispuestos a reconocer a tu hijo como tu legitimo sucesor - dijo Jon por los dos, sonrei siendo eso exactamente lo que pensaba - ... Pero ¿no te estas adelantando? O ¿ya estas embarazada? - dijo haciéndome notar ese detalle, Asha nego.

\- No, AUN no estoy embarazada - dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa torcida - y... esperaba que me ayudara con eso... su majestad - dijo con un tono profundo - que me envio un escalofrió por toda mi espalda... ¿ella se atrevió?

\- ¿Mi señora? - dijo Jon impactado por su atrevimiento... es que yo, SU ESPOSA, estaba justo a su lado.

Mostrando su audacia ella se arrodillo frete a mi Jon, y tuvo el atrevimiento de acariciar su muslo.

\- Yo no pretendo interponerme entre ustedes y tampoco quiero iniciar una guerra de sucesion - dijo mientras sus manos se volvian mas audaces y podia notar que Jon se estaba exitando al ver lo duro que era dentro de sus pantalones... ¿porque me sentia tan mojada? - Puedo tener un revolcón con quien desee, pero quiero niños fuertes y ¿que mejor prospecto que la semilla de un dragon para eso? - explico la castaña mientras llevo su atrevimiento a otro nivel al apretar la virilidad de mi rey a travez de sus ropas.

Lo natural seria que yo estuviera mas que furiosa, llamara a los guardias y ordenase que se la llevaran a Foso Dragon para que "mis hijos" la dejaran como un monton de huesos carbonizados... pero lo cierto es que estaba jodidamente caliente despues de ver a esta puta desvergonzada exigiendo a mi esposo que le diera un hijo.

"¿Queria un hijo? Pues eso tendra" pensaba levantándome, yendo justo al lado de mi marido y para sorpresa de ambos revele la enorme verga de Jon ante la cara de la perra de hierro. Entoces tome la cara de Jon y lo bese prafundamente, nuestras lenguas pelearon una con la otra hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, con un hilo de saliva uniendo nuestros labios.

\- ... Preña a esta perra, amor - dije mirandolo a los ojos con decisión, a lo que el acepto con la mirada.

Asha todavía estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando salió de su transe y vio lo que erguía frente a ella. Asha fijó sus ojos en el miembro veinte cm de Jon, y la lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo. Agarró la verga de Jon y se la llevó a la boca.

Asha lamió vigorosamente, hasta que su miembro quedó húmedo y viscoso.

Jon creció a un total de treinta cm en su boca. Podía sentir a Jon tensarse por todo su cuerpo y sintio que este ponia sus manos ligeramente sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esto alento a Asha y agarró los muslos de Jon y comenzó a chupar más fuerte.

Me mordi el labio mientras veia a esta zorra darle placer a mi marido y sabía que solo podía durar unos minutos. Jon sintió que su final se acercaba e intentó enviar una advertencia a Asha, pero yo lo evite poniendo una mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre la cabeza rebotante de la perra y presione con fuerza hacia abajo, amordazándola con la verga de su rey

\- ¡Mm Mmm Mmm! - se quejo ella con el miembro de Jon todavía en la boca. Esta vez fue Jon quien agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Asha y forzó el resto de sí mismo en su boca antes de liberar su esencia en su garganta.

Mientras Jon hacia esto yo no pude evitar volverlo a besar. Me encantaba cuando era dominante y verlo ser brusco con esta puta me hacia mojar mi ropa pequeña. Una vez que Jon terminó de derramar su semilla, la soltó. Asha se echó hacia atrás y tosió varias veces.

\- No cof esperaba eso cof cof - dijo Asha tomando su maltratado cuello.

\- Hacerlo con un dragon no es facil - respondio Jon en un tono alegre y señale a la mesa del consejo - Quitate la ropa y pon las manos en la mesa - ordeno y yo asenti con entusiasmo.

Asha procedio a quitarse la tunica y sus pantalones, arrojándolos a un lado. Luego, se quito la ropa pequeña y la arrojó al mismo lugar. Tenía unos senos perfectos con copa en C que rebotaban a cada paso que daba. Inspeccionó su increíble cuerpo curtido pero femenino, con unas caderas a la par de sus tetas, aunque su culo no era nada impresionante (sobretodo comparado con el mio). Asha entonces camino meneando las caderas de un lado a otro y se inclino en la mesa apoyando sus manos en ella.

Yo camine hasta estar del otro lado de la mesa, justo en frente de la perra de cabello corto, mientras Jon se colocaba detras de ella.

\- Voy tomar este pequeño coño apretado y arruinarlo - susurró en su oído y pude ver como una mirada de lujuria atravesó sus ojos. De repente Jon enfundo su larga y gorda verga en la flor necesitada de la puta de hierro... su cara no tenia precio.

\- ¡AHHH JODER SÍ! ¡ERES TAN MALDITAMENTE GRANDE! ¡JODEME DURO Y RÁPIDO COMO LA PUTA QUE SOY! - Grito mientras su rostro desencajado del placer reemplazaba esa odiosa mirada de suficiencia perenne en ella.

Vi su cara ponerse más roja con cada empuje de Jon. Cuando esta por fin llego grito aun mas fuerte, era bueno que los guardias reales no estuvieran tan cerca como para escucharlos, pero Jon continuo martillando su coño apretado, haciendo audible el golpeteo de sus grandes bolas impactando contra su coño.

\- ¡LLENA MI COÑO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLENES CON TU SEMILLA! - gritaba con la lengua afuera y babeando sobre la mesa - ¡NO ME IMPORTA SER TU ESPOSA DE SAL! SOLO PON A TU BEBE EN MI, POR FAVOR - gritando con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo harias? - pregunte mientras tomaba su mejilla - ¿Darias tu hacha... tu reino... y tu cuerpo por ser una mera cortesana glorificada, y llevar a los hijos de mi señor esposo? -

\- ¡SI! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO DARE TODO PERO NO DEJES DE FOLLARME! - gruño mientras se corria otra vez sobre la verga de mi marido.

Sonreí mientras le daba un humedo beso a esta "novia negra" de mi rey... el cual disfruto mucho la vista de su esposita besando a otra mujer, porque gruño como Fantasma antes de empujar por última vez toda su longitud dentro de Asha y dejar que su semilla llenara su útero dispuesto.

Asha jadeo fuertemente y me desmayo en mis brazos, mientras Jon seguia llenándola con su potente semilla. Cuando por fin termino, el salio de Asha y un rio de semilla blanca como la leche se derramo al suelo del Consejo Pequeño, mientras que yo acariciaba el pelo de la hija del hierro.

-Fin de Flashback- Actualidad -Fin de Flashback-

Asha Greyjoy habia dado a luz a una hermosa niña, Marion Pyke, luego de eso. Razon por la cual volvio en busca de que la verga de mi marido la impregne con un varón. Por esa razon estaba recostada en la cama que comparto con mi esposo, boca abajo, con el culo levantado y la cara hundida en mis almohadas, tratando que los gritos de placer que emitía no fueran oidos por mi... una lindurita.

Mientras veia como mi marido empalaba a la puta de hierro yo estaba sentada en una comoda silla de cuero, siendo "atendida" como le correspondería a una reina:

Mis ahora prominentes tetas estaban dolorosamente llenas de leche, que al parecer era mucho para mi pequeña Rhaela. Asi que Jhiqui e Irri estaban a cada lado de mi persona, cada una atendiendo uno de mis pechos, bebiendo mi leche materna mientras miro el espectáculo... no sin tener a mis mas fiel amigo y confidente atendiendo mi coño por mi... una reina no debia atenderse ella misma.

Entre mis piernas estaba mi ahora florecida Missandei, comiendo mi coño con toda la diligencia y cariño que me profesaba. Ella tenia una lengua traviesa no únicamente util para hablar otras lenguas. Mientras disfrutaba de todos los placeres que me rodeaban, mis manos estaban sobre mi vientre nuevamente abultado por la semilla de Jon.

Cuando escuche el grito estrangulado de Asha supe que Jon estaba llenando su vientre con su semilla nuevamente. Yo trone los dedos y de inmediato Irri se despego de mi pecho, cogió una copa de plata y espero a que Jon terminara de vaciarse en la zorra de hierro. Una vez que esto ocurrió, mi rey salio del coño rojo y abierto de Asha, siendo seguido por un rio de semillas calientes y viriles, las cuales se deslizaron por la mejilla de Asha y fueron recolectadas por Irri en la copa.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente llena, Irri se alejo de la pareja. Mientras que Jon jalo del cabello a la perra y llevo su rostro a su verga llena de los fluidos de ambos, yo recogí la copa de manos de Irri. Yo di un gran sorbo de la mezcla entre la semilla de my rey y los jugos de escoria de hierro conquistado, deleitándome con su sabor, mientras que Asha hacia lo mismo a la vez que limpiaba la verga de su rey.

\- Brindemos - dijo Jon con una copa de vino en su mano, servida por Jhiqui - Por la sumisión de lps Hijos del Hierro y por sus futuros hijos - exclamo levantando la copa, a lo que Asha no se molesto en negar, sino que continuo adorando la verga de mi esposo y Jhiqui e Irri volvieron a beber de mis pezones, y Missandei me hacia llegar a mi orgasmo.

"Mnnn ¿me pregunto como estarán las otras?" Pensaba completamente complacida.

Dentro de otras nueve lunas Asha tendria el hijo que siempre quiso... pero no seria el final de las visitas de la zorra... o de los hijos que Jon le daria.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, gracias por leer, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Expandiendo la Manada**

El Norte es conocido por varias cosas; por ser casi tan grande como los otros seis reinos combinados, por sus bosques salvajes y montañas nevadas. O por la sangre de los Primeros Hombres, que es fuerte entre los norteños, los cuales son conocidos por ser fuertes y duros, además de ser adoradores de los Antiguos Dioses y sus arcianos.

En esta tierra dura y austera hay pocos atractivos que visitar, siendo el poderoso Muro al norte una vista que no veras en otro lugar del mundo, o Puerto Blanco, la tercera ciudad mas grande del continente. Tampoco puede faltar Invernalia a la lista, sede de la casa Stark, hogar de los antiguos Reyes del Invierno y Guardianes del Norte.

Si, definitivamente Invernalia es una gran vista... pero, segun los bardos esa no era la razon por la que mucha gente viaja mas a Invernalia últimamente, sino que es por la Señora que manda al Norte desde ahi.

Sansa Stark, Señora de Invernalia y Guardiana del Norte, una mujer endurecida por las tragedias que azotaron su pasado. Pero no hicieron nada para disminuir su belleza natural; como su cabello liso como la seda y rojo como la sangre o su piel perfecta y blanca como la crema.

Sin embargo, los bardos no han dedicado mas de dos palabras a su cabello o su piel, siendo su BUSTO su mas grande inspiración.

Hasta la fecha, hay cerca de ocho canciones cuyo tema principal son las "Tetas de Sansa Stark"; desde una paráfrasis sobre como valdría la pena morir si antes permitieran ver es paraíso, hasta una satira sobre como valdria la pena invadir el Norte por semejante botin.

... esta demas decir que el Rey estaba mas que enfadado cuando a un bardo no se le ocurrio que quizás no debería haber tocado la "Zorra Roja y Tetona" en la corte de Desembarco del Rey (creo que es obvio de quien trato la cancion). Tuvo suerte que solo fueran cinco azotes... y eso solo porque el rey habia comprobado como eran en verdad la tetas de su prima.

Flashback - 1 año antes - Flashback

Pov Jon (Jaehaerys)

Me incliné y nuestros labios se conectaron, las lenguas se extendieron y se enredaron entre sí. Ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, frotando mis pectorales y abdominales a través de mi tunica. Mis manos cayeron sobre el culo de Sansa, aunque no estaba muy dotada como Dany estaba bien, lo apreté provocando largos gemidos de ella.

Tanto Dany como yo vinimos a Invernalia para la celebración del "Dia Verde", dia en que los Niños del Bosque y los Primeros Hombres sellaron el Pacto Verde, acabando la guerra entre ambos. Era una celebración poco usual en el sur, pero en El Norte tiene gran importancia, siendo un dia para pasarlo en familia, con una gran cena y bebida.

Creo que realmente estoy ebrio porque no me importa nada lo que estoy haciendo... ni lo que hare.

Las manos de Sansa jalaron mi tunica hacia arriba, quitándomela de encima. Cuando sus manos se volvieron a conectar con mi piel ahora desnuda, agarré su vestido y lo deslice de sus hombros. Cuando miré hacia abajo me pude ver el mas grandioso par de tetas de todo Poniente... no exagero, era como si estuvieran a punto de romper la ropa pequeña. Los grandes pechos de Sansa rebotaron dentro de su ropa pequeña. Ella parecia muy contenta con su crecimiento una vez que termino de florecer.

"Ya imagino lo grandes que serán cuando este embarazada" pense endureciéndome mas al recordar la otra razón de nuestra visita.

\- Quítate tu ropa pequeña - ordene, a lo que Sansa sonrió, volteándose el pelo rojo contra la cara. Ella hizo un pequeño y sensual balanceo de sus caderas a la luz de la luna, y se dio la vuelta. Ella le mostro a Jon su espalda palida y lisa, mientras deshacía su ropa superior y esta cayó al suelo.

Jon vio a Sansa girando, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Esta sonrió cuando bajó los brazos para permitir que Jon viera sus tetas rebotando en toda su gloria. Eran "hermosos" montículos casi redondos y firmes, completamente blancos y coronados con pezones rosados.

Sansa aprovecho y agarró mis manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos esculpidos y yo no perdi el tiempo en comprobar lo suaves que son sus senos.

\- ¿Son suficientemente buenos para mi rey? - gimio esta por mi toque. Ella presiono sus grandes tetas en mi mano - Son un estorbo para casi cualquier actividad, pero descubri cierto "uso practico" para ellos - dijo mientras me guiaba a la cama del Señor de Invernalia.

"Ojala pudiera ver como preño a su hija en la que una vez su su cama, Lady Catelyn. Realmente espero que pueda ver esto en cualquiera de los siete infiernos en que este usted sufriendo" pensaba mientras Sansa se acostaba en la cama.

Sansa me indico que me sentara a horcajadas sobre ella. Yo no entendia que iba a hacer, pero me coloque cuidadosamente sobre ella, asegurándome de no poner mi peso en ella. Entonces note como mi miembro estaba sobre sus grandiosas tetas, solo para que un segundo antes de que Sansa encerrara mi verga entre sus tetas, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer... ¿donde carajos aprendio a hacer eso?

Comencé a empujar entre sus melones y la suave tensión de sus tetas fue suficiente para volverme loco. A cada empuje, Sansa lamia y chupaba la punta de mi verga que golpeaba sus seductores labios... en serio ¿quien le enseño a hacer este tipo de cosas?. A los pocos minutos de joder sus hermosas tetas, comencé a acelerar frenéticamente. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, liberé mi verga de sus tetas y comencé a disparar mi semen por toda su cara y tetas.

Sansa abrió la boca y atrapó unos chorros de semen, la mayoría quedo en su cara o en sus tetas, las cuales parecían unas montañas nevadas, pues sus pezones habian desaparecido. Me recliné un poco exhausta por el esfuerzo mientras Sansa raspo un poco de semen de su cara y se lo metía en la boca, gimiendo mientras tragaba.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es caliente! - exclamo una voz inesperada.

Sansa y yo casi sufrimos un ataque cuando vimos a Arya parada en la puerta de la habitacion. A pesar de su talante decidido estaba completamente roja de verguenza.

Pov Sansa

\- ¡ARYA! - grite completamente abochornada y mas furiosa que nunca - ¿¡QUE INFIERNOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI!? - exigi a mi discola hermana que habia interrumpido mi momento con nuestro primo.

Arya me ignoro y solo le mando una mirada de molestia y... ¿lujuria? a Jon. Entonces ella empezó a quitarse toda la ropa, ante nuestra mirada incrédula.

\- Tetas, tetas y ¡TETAS! - grito molesta mientras dejaba al descubierto sus propio pecho - ¿Los hombres solo piensan en esas estupideces? - exigio mientras tiraba sus botas y a Aguja a un lado antes de quitarse los pantalones, revelando todo su cuerpo.

\- Se que no soy tan linda como Sansa - dijo muy sonrojada pero con una cara decidida hacia Jon - Pero tambien soy una mujer... así que si vas a darle hijos a una loba ¡se lo daras a todas! - exclamo apuntando a Jon que seguia tan choqueado como yo... ¿y como no hacerlo?

"¡Mierda! ¿Cuando Arya obtuvo ese cuerpo?" Pensaba mientras que no creia la belleza en que se habia convertido mi hermana.

No era una belleza sureña, era una belleza norteña, como un animal majestuoso. Con ese rostro femenino pero severo, tambien tenia unos hombros mas pequeños de lo que imaginaba y sus pechos no eran planos como cuando eramos niñas, ahora tenia una respetable copa CC (Sansa tiene EE).

Pero lo que mas atrajo mi atencion fueron sus caderas; eran ese tipo de caderas que llamarian "caderas de parto", se notaba que haria no tendria problemas a la hora de dar a luz. Ademas, Arya no tenia nada que envidiarle a la reina ¡y ella tenia el mejor culo de todo Poniente!

Jon se habia levantado y estaba al lado de Arya, siendo esta casi dos cabezas mas baja que el. Jon tomo a Arya por la mejilla.

\- ... Arya - dijo Jon suavemente - eres hermosa - dijo a lo que Arya lo vio con un temblor en sus labios apretados antes de que esta saltara y tomara la boca de Jon en un beso descuidado.

Se podia ver como sus lenguas peleaban fuera de sus bocas, Jon la tomo de la cintura y la froto contra el provocando gemidos por parte de Arya. Cuando Jon apreto su gordo y lindo culo, Arya gimio de una manera muy femenina mientras se separaba sus labios y lengua de los de Jon, estando aun conectados por un hilo de saliva.

Entonces, Arya se agachó y vio de primera mano la gran pieza de carne de nuestro primo. Un hilo de baba goteó por sus labios cuando la vio. Ella sonrió y se arrodilló ante Jon y ella envolvió su mano alrededor de él.

\- Eres el primero y el unico con quien haría esto - dijo Arya con el pelo pegado a la cara en una expresión inocente y seductora, mientras que usaba ambas manos para sacudir a Jon y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando la cabeza de su virilidad.

Jon gimió ante la boca húmeda de Arya trabajando sobre su cabeza. Ella pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo adorando su cabeza. Su lengua húmeda se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza hinchada. Más de su longitud se acercó a sus labios.

\- Espero que disfrutes esto - dijo Arya antes de sorber la mayor parte de verga que podía caber en su boca. El calor y la humedad de su boca rodearon la virilidad de Jon. Él extendió la mano y la coloco en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Arya levantó la vista, con la boca llena de la verga de Jon, el hambre bailando en sus ojos, mientras movía su boca hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el doloroso falo, queriendo meter la mayor cantidad de su miembro en su boca.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡se siente tan bien! - dijo Jon y Arya sonrió, contenta de darle placer a su primo y rey. Ella lo miró directamente, los ojos grises brillando con lujuria. Su mano se agachó y ahuecó las bolas de Jon y le dio un apretón.

Jon gimió ¿Quién sabía que la Stark más joven tenia habilidades tan naturales? El placer surgió de las bolas de Jon hasta su verga.

\- Maldicion hermanita, espero que estés lista - dijo Jon - No puedo contenerme más -

A Arya se le iluminaron los ojos cuando Jon la llamo "hermanita" y ella apreto sus bolas con fuerza. Ella lo miró con una mirada desafiante. Sus labios no lo soltarian.

La primera explosión de esperma fue directo a la parte posterior de la garganta de Arya y muchas mas les siguieron a la primera. Sus bolas contenían una cantidad enorme de semilla potente y deliciosa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Arya se estremeciera de solo probarlo.

Jon continuó descargándose en la boca de Arya, mientras que la Loba de Invernalia lo sorbía continuamente. Cuando la corriente disminuyo, Arya se apartó de él y dejó que unas pequeñas gotas de esperma gotearan en su lengua como copos de nieve en invierno.

\- Delicioso... hermano - dijo Arya pícaramente mientras se lamia los labios.

Pov Arya

\- Me alegra que te guste, hermanita - respondió levantándome - Pero es hora de llenar tu "otro agujero" - dijo con una voz profunda que me hizo temblar de anticipación.

No aguante mas y salte, rodeándolo con mis piernas mientras mis brazos agarraban su cuello. El me sujeto de mi culo, y podia sentir su verga atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos. Me reí de esto antes de Jon me elevara solo para dejarme caer sobre su miembro, empalándome en el aire.

\- ¡MALDITOS DIOSES! - grite al sentirme dividida en dos, le encantaba la verga de Jon y se lo demostré apretando los músculos de mi coño.

\- No comas ansias, hermanita - dijo Jon y me golpeó el trasero, seguramente dejándome una marca roja en el.

Jon procedió levantarme y bajarme en su gran verga, de arriba abajo estrellando mi coño en su regazo. Una y otra vez me levantó y me dejo caer para llenarme una vez más. Fue un poco lento, pero se sintió glorioso estar llena de Jon ¡nunca antes había estado tan llena! Habia pensado que Gendry fue un amante decente, pero comparado con Jon era un estupido virgen.

\- ¡OH DIOSES SI! - grite mientras me esforzaba más en mantenerme consiente ¡necesitaba correrme, tan mal! Pero Jon decidió cambiar las cosas.

Me empujó hacia la cama, pero no salio de mi coño. Caí sobre sobre Sansa, con mi cara frente a sus tetas cubiertas con la deliciosa semilla de Jon. La tonta parecia sorprendida por tenerme sobre ella, a mi tambien me habria sorprendido si no fuera por los empujes constantes de Jon, llenando la habitación con el sonido del golpeteo de su ingle contra mi culo.

\- ¡OH JON! ¡NO PARES, NI SE TE OCURRA PARAR! - grite suplicante, pero aun así Jon se detuvo y salio de mi, haciéndome gruñir de decepción.

Pero Sansa dio un grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda y entendi que estaba haciendo Jon.

\- ¡OH DIOSES ERES INMENSO! - grito estúpidamente mientras se desenfocaban los ojos - ¡COGEME MAS! ¡DAME TU SEMILLA POR FAVOR! - Suplico mas como una perra que como una loba.

Mientras que Jon embestía a Sansa, comencé a notar que sus senos cubiertos con la semilla de Jon se movían con sus empujes y la vista era hipnótica. Sus tetas se movieron en pequeños círculos cuando la verga de Jon llegaba a las partes más profundas de su coño. Acerque mi cara y con mi lengua desenterré uno de sus pezones rosados y duros, lo que provocó gemidos más fuertes de parte de Sansa.

\- A-Arya si-sigue jugando con mis tetas ¡me encanta! - gimió, sosteniendo mi cabeza sobre sus tetas.

Seguí limpiando las enormes tetas de Sansa, bebiendo la deliciosa semilla que las cubria, mientras que Jon le destrozaba el coño, tratando de profundizar aún más cambiando el ángulo en el que estaba entrando. Después de unos minutos Sansa gimio en protesta y de repente senti que Jon volvia a empalarme de un solo empujé, llegando hasta la entrada de mi vientre.

\- ¡JON! - grite pero fui silenciada cuando Sansa empujo mi cara en sus tetas, donde me dedique a chupar sus pezones mientras Jon destrozaba mi coño.

Jon gruñó y jadeó mientras cogía el coño de cada una por un tiempo antes de cambiar a la otra. Perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces nos corrimos en la verga de Jon, mientras el golpeaba implacablemente nuestros coños.

\- ¡Aquí viene! - rugió Jon mientras aumentaba sus envestidas.

Primero disparó su semilla en Sansa, lo supe cuando la escuche suspirar de satisfacción. Luego de un minuto senti que Jon entraba hasta el fondo de mi coño y plantaba su abundante semilla en lo profundo de mi interior.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuanto de eso tiene ahí?!" Pense extasiada al sentir la espesa semilla de mi primo-hermano llenándome por completo. Entonces senti las manos de Sansa en mi cara y me atrajo hasta mas cerca de ella... realmente era bonita.

\- ... Sansa... - dije con lujuria.

\- ... Arya... - dijo en un mismo tono.

Entonces nos besamos y nuestras lenguas degustaron el sabor de la semilla de Jon en nuestras bocas.

Pov Jon

Me retire de Arya cuando termine de correrme. Pude ver como mi semilla salia tanto de su coño como el de Sansa, ambos unidos por varios hilos de semen. Mie tras que ambas hermanas compartian una serie de besos calientes e incestuosos entre si. Entonces senti una mano alrededor de mi verga y un peso en mi espalda.

\- Mnnnn esa es una vista caliente - decía mi esposa desde mi espalda, mientras le devolvía la vida a mi miembro.

\- No pareces sorprendida - dije mientras veia que Sansa y Arya no sabian, o no les importaba, la llegada de Dany.

\- Era de suponerse... ademas de que Nymeria y Fantasma de repente se pudieron a "hacer cachorritos" en medio del patio - dijo mientras aumentaba las caricias en mi miembro.

Eso que dijo me parecio curioso ¿ellos sabian o cambiaron de piel mientras lo hacian? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando no pude aguantar mas y me corri. Daenerys sintio esto y apunto mi miembro sobre Arya y Sansa, que fueron cubiertas con mas de mi semilla.

Las semanas siguientes no solo las pase contentando a mi reina y a mis primas. Tambien tuve que "rencompenzar" a ciertas damas nobles que habian mostrado fidelidad a mi durante la guerra.

Tome a Alys Karstark detras del arciano, ella estaba apoyada en el arbol mientras yo la follaba por detras; Wynafryd y Wylla Manderly encontraron las aguas termales mas calientes de lo esperado; Consegui compensar debidamente a Meera Reed por cuidar Bran y no matarlo cuando este la rechazo tan friamente; en cuanto a la ahora mayor Lyanna Mormont (16 dias a su nombre), le di una leccion de espada en privado que nunca olvidaría.

En cuanto a Sansa y Arya, ellas tenian una pequeña competencia; el heredero de Invernalia seria el primer hijo varon en nacer de cualquiera de ellas y este se casaria con la hija de la otra. Claro que aun no estaban embarazadas, pero se aseguraron que lo estuvieran de las muchas indecencias que habian cometido por todo el castillo.

Como cuando Sansa lo monto de espaldas mientras en estaba recostado del arbol corazon o cuando follo a Arya apoyada en una ventana en pleno dia. A estas alturas le sorprendia que nadie notara lo golfas que eran las hermanas Stark.

Mientras que "cumplia con mis deberes reales" Daenerys se encargo de enseñarles a unas sirvientas selectas como "atender las necesidades" de sus señoras. Cosa que tanto Arya como Sansa agradecieron.

La cena de despedida fue normal, sin contar con las sirvientas atendiendo debajo de las mesas a las "damas negras" sentadas en el gran salon. Exceptuando a Sansa, Arya y a mi, Sansa porque genuinamente no tenia a nadie entre sus piernas y yo porque en lugar de una sirvienta tenia a Arya atendiendo mi verga, con sus fabulosas mamadas. Una vez que me corri en su boca, esta gateo hasta Sansa y escupio parte de mi semilla en su coño, Sansa casi escupe el vino de la sorpresa.

Meses después llegaron las noticias de que tanto Arya como Sansa habían dado a luz; Sansa tuvo gemelas, mientras que Arya tuvo un niño. Yo no tarde en redactar las cartas de legitimidad para las gemelas Lyarra y Lyanna Stark y para el heredero Eddard "Ned" Stark.

... Eso sin contar con los otros niños de las señoras del Norte.

* * *

**Hola gente, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, si tienen cualquier idea que quereis compartir estoy dispuesto a escucharla. Opiniones y criticas son bien recibidas, siempre y cuando se mantenga el respeto, gracias.**

**Nos leemos, paz.**


	3. Chapter 3

3) Cada leona tiene su lobo

Pov Cersei

Una luz me despertó de mi sueño, era difícil saber que hora era desde las celdas negras. Pero como casi todas las semanas fui llevada por los guardias de la perra dragon hasta su "habitación de juegos".

Creí que me ejecutarían, que me quemarían viva, en su lugar me han encerrado en las mazmorras mas profunda y oscuras de todas. Pero no para pudrirme, me bañan, alimentan y visten con frecuencia. Hasta las celdas donde me tenian encerrada estaba limpia, tenia antorchas, un orinal y un monton de paja para usar como coma.

Nada ni remotamente merecer de mi, pero aun así era "lujoso" comparativamente con otros prisioneros de las celdas negras.

Pero lo peor no era donde dormia, siendo el tiempo qie pasaba en mi celda una bendición comparado con lo que tenia que hacer en presencia de la puta extranjera. Luego de haber sido bañada y perfumada adecuadamente fui puesta desnuda y de rodillas a te la "reina".

\- Mnnnn pero si es mi "mascota" - dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su cara - ¿Me extrañaste? Lamento no haber podido jugar contigo últimamente, entre mis mis niñas, el reino y mi esposo no he hallado el tiempo para pasarlo con mi "perra" favorita - dijo acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera un animal.

Pese a tal humillación, sabia lo que pasaría si intentaba resistirme, no tenia forma de evitarse... no tenia salida.

\- Ven, es hora de que "juguemos" - dijo obligándome a gatear hasta ese jodido artefacto de madera e hierro que llegue a conocer bien.

Era una tabla de madera oscura con agujeros para retener mis manos y cabeza. Una vez sujeta a ese maldito artefacto mis pies fueron retenidos por grilletes, dejando mi culo inclinado y vulnerable.

\- Veamos como vas con tus nuevos juguetes - dijo al revisar la unica pieza de vestimenta que tenia, un cinturon de castidad.

Una vez habrio el artefacto dejo mi culo a la vista, la perra tomo el enorme dildo de curenta centimetros que habia encajado de en mi coño, dejandolo completamente estirado.

No era raro que la reina dragon violara mi culo con un arnez (muy populares en Dorne), tomandome ella misma. Pero durante la ultima luna fuí forzada a tener un dildo de madera clavado en mi coño, teniendo uno nuevo y mas grande cada semana. No era tanto el dolor, este se iba una vez me ajustara al nuevo tamaño, sino que era humillante.

\- ¡Oh! Pero mira lo estirada que estas - dijo metiendo su puño en mi coño con ficilidad, sacándome un gemido de placer involuntario - Se que mis manos son pequeñas, pero es igual, tu coño ya no puede complacer una verga humana - dijo haciéndose la preocupada.

Yo la mire extrañada ¿a donde queria llegar? Pero mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando un enorme sombra se hizo presente en la habitacion. Era la bestia lobo del rey bastardo.

\- Jmjmjm es bueno que contemos con Fantasma ¿verdad? - dijo acariciando a la bestia casi tan grande como un caballo - El pobre extraña a su compañera y no puede recurrir a las perras comunes para aliviarse adecuadamente - dijo con malicia y yo temble al entender lo que planeaba, el lobo se acerco y mientras me olfateaba pude verlo, era cierto, el miembro de la bestia estaba hinchado y azulado de la abstinencia.

\- Bueno, los dejare para que se conozcan mejor, mi marido esta solucionando el problema de sucesión de las Tierras Occidentales y sera mejor que lo asista - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oido - Esto sera lo mas cercano a la verga de mi marido que tendras, perra - sentencio dandome un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar el salon.

Yo empece a hiperventilarme cuando la bestia blanca salio de mi campo de visión y senti como se montaba sobre el artefacto de madera que me tenia sujeta. Senti su miembro rozando mi coño y...

Pov Daenerys

Al escuchar el grito agudo al otro lado del pasillo realmente pense que me sentiria mal o asqueada por lo que acababa de hacer... pero no sentia absolutamente nada.

"Debo tener cuidado con lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser" pensaba mientras caminaba a las habitaciones reales "Cersei se merecía eso y mas, pero si no tengo escrúpulos puedo convertirme en una amenaza para el reino y mi familia" pensaba en mis niñas; Rhaella, Alysanne, Daena y Rhaena. Entonces se acaricio su vientre plano.

"Mnnn la reina Alysanne la Buena tuvo catorce hijos... estoy segura que Jae y yo podemos superar eso" pensaba con una sonrisa al imaginar la Fortaleza Roja llena de niños... y hablando de niños.

Pov Jon

\- ¿Le estoy complaciendo, mi rey? - dijo con una voz inocente la bastarda Lannister.

La vision de Gloria Colina (Joy Hill) de arrodillas frente a él, con sus manos alrededor de mi verga mientras lo bombeaba suavemente era simplemente preciosa. Mi pene se puso más duro y pronto estaba en el mástil completo.

\- ¿Se siente bien? - preguntó otra vez mientras sus ojos me miraban a la cara.

\- Oh sí, lo hace - dije con un ligero gemido.

\- Me alegro - dijo Gloria antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y tomó la punta de mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a chuparla.

Gruñi y mis caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante en reacción. Suavemente comencé a empujar mientras Gloria tomaba más y más de mi verga en su boca.

\- Oh, mierda - gruñi al sentir que la lengua de Gloria en toda mi longitud.

Pov Gloria

Sonrei mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que el rey movía sus caderas. Segui chupando y lamiendo toda la carne de mi rey amando el sabor. Él también era grande, más grande de lo que pensaba.

Escuchar a la reina Daenerys decir que el rey era tan grande que cuando lo hacian realmente rudo ella no podia sentir las piernas luego, pensó que la reina estaba exagerando, pero al ver esto el no poder caminar es un precio bajo.

Una de sus manos bajó y ahuecó las bolas de mi rey mientras la otra bajaba por su cuerpo y comenzó a tocar mi coño ya mojado. De un momento al otro, el rey genuinamente estaba follando mi boca, mientras una mano bajo y acarició mis mechones dorados.

Pov Jon

Gloria gimió al sentir mi mano sobre su cabeza, luego sonrió con la boca llena con mi verga. Realmente queria correrse en su linda cara y llenar su cabello de blanco, pero debia asegurase de llenar su coño tanto como fuera posible.

Me aparte y ella gimió disgustada, luego la levante y la recosté en la cama. Ella entendio y abrio rápidamente sus piernas.

\- Mi rey, soy toda suya - susurró.

Antes de que pudiera hacer mas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Dany, quien no parecio impresionada con lo que veia.

\- Gloria... esa postura es muy simplona - dijo Dany y jaló a Gloria en un beso - Mnnn si vas a perder la virginidad con tu rey debes esforzarte mas - dijo mientras pelliscaba sus pezones haciendola gemir y luego la empujo hacia mi, que me habia sentado en una silla y Gloria cayo sentada en mi regazo.

Dany solo se sento en la cama y vio el espectáculo.

Gloria salio de su estupor cuando la bese y empecé a acariciar su cuerpo. Ella estaba gimiendo y meneando las caderas cuando sintió mis manos sobre ella. Luego jadeó ruidosamente cuando comencé a jugar con su coño mojado, y sus caderas se mecieron follandose con mi mano.

\- ¡Oh, mi rey! - gimió Gloria, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza y chupaba su cuello. Ella giró la cabeza para darme más acceso.

\- Dime Jon cuando estemos solos - dije en su oído y pellizcar su clítoris.

\- ¡JON! - gimió Gloria cuando llegó en mi mano.

Saque mi mano de su coño y meti mis dedos mojados con sus jugos en su boca. Primero parecia insegura, pero luego gimió ruidosamente mientras chupaba mis dedos.

\- Gloria ¿eres virgen? - pregunte.

Gloria asintió desviando la mirada sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo sabía por lo que dijo Dany al entrar en la habitacion, pero queria oirlo de ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga mejer? - le pregunte.

\- Sí Jon, quiero ser una mujer - dijo Gloria mientras me daba un beso.

\- No solo una mujer - dijo Dany, apareciendo detras de Gloria, ahora estaba desnuda - Seras una Novia Negra ¿sabes lo que significa? - susurro con voz profunda en el oido de Gloria, mientras la tomaba de las caderas desde su espalda - Tu daras a luz a los hijos del rey - dijo besando la mejilla de la sorprendida rubia.

Pov Gloria

\- ¿¡Hi-hi-hijos!? - preguntaba incredula, ella solo era una dama de compañia de la reina por que su mano del rey era su primo Tyrion.

\- Si, hijos - dijo la reina alineando mi coño con la verga de Jon - Los sucesores de Roca Casterly y Guardianes de Occidente - dijo casualmente y yo perdi el aliento, eso tenia que ser una broma.

\- Pe-pero alteza -

\- Estas a punto de coger a mi esposo, podemos dejar las formalidades para el publico -

\- Alt- Daenerys, soy solo una bastarda ¿que hay de mi tio? - pregunte aun abrumada.

\- No hay problema Gloria, una vez estes en cinta seras Gloria Lannister, heredera de tu primo al este no tener descendencia - explico Daenerys mientras me sujetaba firmemente de las caderas - Ahora a la cuenta de tres - dijo mientras yo seguia aturdida ¿ya no era una bastarda? - ¡Tres! - dijo repentinamente y me empujó hacia abajo.

Un dolor agudo y punzante atravesó mi cuerpo y las lágrimas se filtraron de mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. Me dolió mucho.

\- Dany ¿que paso con el dos y el tres? - oí la voz disgustada de Jon ¿se preocupaba por mi?

\- Así es mejor - dijo le senti acariciando mi vientre - Shh, está bien bebé, ya paso - dijo la reina mientras besaba mis lágrimas.

Sus manos se movieron de mi vientre para acariciar mis tetas CC. Gemi mientras la reina frotaba mis pechos y pellizcaba mis duros pezones.

\- Ya eres toda una mujer - declaro Daenerys girando mi rostro a un lado, atrapando mis labios y metiendo lu lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemir de placer, el dolor ya se habia olvidado.

Jon solo podía mirar la vista erótica. Dos chicas besándose frente a el mientras uno de ellos tocaba al otro tan íntimamente era algo que a los hombres los volvia locos y podia sentir como el miembro del rey se agitaba en mi interior.

\- Gloria, es el momento de darle hijos a tu rey - susurro la reina a mi oído.

Aunque sonrojada, yo asenti y comencé a moverse arriba y abajo en el miembro de Jon. Empecé despacio, pero no tarde en acelerar. Estaba jadeando y gimiendo mientras frotaba la gran verga de mi rey con las paredes de mi coño.

\- ¡Oh dioses! ¡no pensé que el sexo se sintiera TAN bien! - gemi yendo mas y mas rapido, volviendo audible el golpeteo de mi culo contra la ingle y bolas de Jon.

\- Sí, es bueno, tan jodidamente bueno - dijo Daenerys a mi oído mientras seguía jugando con mis tetas - ¿Sabes como puede ser aun mejor? - susurro mientras lamia mi oreja y una de sus manos se deslizó de mi pecho hacia abajo y apreto mi clítoris.

\- ¡OH MIS DIOSES! - grite mientras mojaba todo el miembro de Jon. Dejandome caer sin fuerzas sobre el trabajado pecho del rey.

\- Cariño, creo que esta lista para tu semilla en su vientre - dijo Daenerys dandome un beso en la cabeza a modo de bendición.

Jon asintió y, sin salir de mi interior, se dio la vuelta para que estuviera en cuatro sobre la cama. Yo seguia con las secuelas de mi orgasmo, así que no podia hacer nada cuando comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza, limitándome a gemir y jadear mientras Jon me follaba como una perra.

\- ¡Mi rey¡ ¡AH JON! ¡yo he ansiado esto por tanto tiempo! - confesé mientras lo sentia salir y entrar de mi mientras me mantenia sostenida de la cintura.

\- ¿Querías que mi esposo te cogiera? - preguntó la reina acariciando mis rizos dorados.

\- ¡SI! ¡su majestad es un hombre piadoso, sincero y bueno! ¡deseaba que alguien tan maravilloso se fijara en mi! - grite sin importarme nada mas que el placer que estaba recibiendo - ¡Y ahora que se que mi deber es darle hijos! ¡LE SUPLICO QUE ME COJA TAN DURO COMO DESEE Y VIERTA TODA SU SEMILLA REAL EN MI VIENTRE! - suplique en un grito.

Entonces, Jon solto su carga con un gruñido gutural, llenándome mas y mas con su caliente bendición. Yo suspire contenta al sentir la semilla del rey dentro de mi. Envalentonada por ello, deje escapar un suspiro sensual y me levante para encontrarme con él, acariciando su cabello desde atras mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera unir mis labios con los de Jon apasionadamente.

Pov Daenerys

La vista del Rey de los Siete Reinos acunando a su nueva amante como si fuera una obra de arte, con sus manos amasando sus senos y acariciando sus pezones rosados mientras su miembro seguia vertiendo su semilla viril en su petalos desflorados solo se podia describir de una forma:

\- Hermoso - gemi genuinamente conmovida ante tal muestra de afecto entre dos amantes.

Pero todo llego a su fin cuando sus labios se separaron y Jae salio de Gloria con un pegajoso ¡POP! seguido de varios rios blancos en los muslos de la nueva Lannister.

\- Mnnnn mi rey... Jon, eso fue maravilloso - dijo Gloria arrullando a Jae, antes de volverse a mi - Mi reina... Daenerys, no se como podria pagarle todo lo que a hecho por mi - dijo mansamente la leona rubia.

Yo sonrei mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

\- Solo se leal a la casa Targaryen y cría a tus hijos para que sean gobernantes buenos y sabios - dije dándole un beso en la frente a la chica - Bienvenida a la familia, puede que no tengas sangre de dragon, pero si llevas su semilla - dije poniendo una mano de su vientre antes de dirigirme a mi esposo.

\- No creas que tu trabajo esta hecho, mi señor esposo - dije tumbándolo en la cama mientras yo me subia a el - Aun tienes un vientre en que plantar tu semilla - dije antes de empezar a frotar su miembro para devolverlo a la vida.

En los sucesivos meses meses Gloria Lannister seria entrenada por parte de su tio para ser mas que solo una dama, sino ser la Dama de Roca Casterly. Pero no seria hasta despues de dar a luz al pequeño Gerion que no regreso a Occidente, siendo escoltada por nosotros, sus majestades.

Los dias que Gloria y yo pasamos dentro de ese carro serian muy dulces de recordar. Sobre todo cuando Jae se unia, no en balde bajamos en Lannisport con nuestros vestidos adecuadamente colocados, pero con nuestras rosas llorando abundantes semillas por nuestro muslos.

Ahi nos esperaba una visita inusual, Lady Asha y sus hijos estaban esperando por nosotros. Asha alego en público que quería conocer a la Dama de Roca Casterly y presentar a su heredero, Theon Greyjoy. Pero eso solo era la mitad de sus razones, la perra queria mas de la verga de mi marido.

¿Que pensaría Lord Tywim si supiera que dos Targaryens, una ex bastarda y una puta Greyjoy follaron en la que una vez fue su cama? Mnnn realmente seria una imagen digna de verse.


	4. Chapter 4

4) ¿El Valle de Royce?

La muerte de Lord Robert Arryn no fue una sorpresa para nadie, la unica sorpresa fue que durase tanto tiempo. Ahora el Guardián del Este habia muerto sin un sucesor directo y el Valle de Arryn se hallaba con dos posibles candidatos.

Por un lado estaba Harrold Hardyng, primo del fallecido Lord Arryn. Joven, impetuoso pero un caballero reconocido, además de tener sangre Arryn en sus venas. Por el otro estuvo el regente del Valle, Lord Yohn Royce, un hombre maduro y honorable que habia llevado el Valle de Arryn desde que Lord Jon Arryn, padre de Lord Robert, se lo habia encomendado. Continuo como regente durante el gobierno de Robert Arryn y ahora muchos lo preferian como nuevo señor supremo.

Antes de llegar a mayores, el Trono de Hierro intervino con la solucion mas practica; una boda. Lord Hardyng se casaria con la hija de Lord Yohn, la joven viuda Ysilla Royce, cuyo marido murio en la guerra sin hijos de por medio.

La boda se celebro en la Fortaleza Roja, siendo los reyes muy complacientes con ello al no solo prestar el castillo, sino al pagar el banquete y juegos. La boda se llevo a cabo frente a un arciano, siendo esta la fe de la familia de la novia y el rey, quien ordeno plantar el arcino donde antes habia un roble.

Lady Ysilla iba radiante, siendo una belleza bien proporcionada de cabello y ojos cafe, envuelta en un vestido naranja y negro. Ella le sonrio a Harrold y no dejo de enviarle miradas sutiles durante toda la boda y banquete, hasta el punto que el pobre hombre ansiaba que llegara la ropa de cama.

Cuando el rey la anuncio, ambos novios fueron separados, desvestidos y dejados dentro de la habitación en que consumarían su matrimonio.

Harrold estaba embobado viendo a su esposa de espaldas, viendo su impresionante culo y amplias caderas, mientras esta servía una copa de vino. Una vez que esta se volteo, Lord Hardyng pudo deleitarse con el pecho de Ysilla, que si bien no era abundante, era tan grande como una manzana madura, coronados con pezones cafés.

\- ¿Mi señor esposo gustaria? - le pregunto su esposa tendiéndole una copa de vino, sacándolo de su estupefacción.

\- Cla-claro mi señora - dijo tomando la copa - Por nuestra union y por el Valle de Arryn - Brindo y vacio la copa en su garganta.

\- Por el Valle... - dijo simplemente la chica, sin tomar ni un solo trago. En ese momento, Harrold cayo al suelo desmayado - ... y por la casa Targaryen - termino mientras veia como un muro falso se abria, dejando entrar al desnudo Rey de los Siete Reinos a la habitación, causando que la chica se relamiera los labios.

\- Mnnn lo esperaba su majestad - arrullo la Royce, mientras caminaba sensualmente a la cama matrimonial y se recostaba ella - ¿Asegurara la descendencia del Valle en persona? - pregunto abriendo sus piernas, mostrándole su coño a su rey.

\- Por supuesto Lady Royce - dijo Jon mientras se movía sobre la cama. Subiendo encima de ella, se inclinó y capturó sus labios sensualmente. Ysilla gimió y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Las piernas de ella le rozaban los muslos desnudos.

Jon se levantó para admirar el cuerpo sexy y voraz que yacía debajo de él. Desde su pecho copa CC que todavía estaba firme y alegre, hasta su estómago tonificado y firme, sus labios rosados y su culo redondo y firme, todo en ella emanaba sexualidad.

Él tanteó y amaso firmemente sus tetas. Luego bajó la cabeza y capturó uno de sus pezones que se había vuelto duro como una roca e Ysilla no pudo evitar gemir cuando Jon movió su pezón con su lengua, entonces ella lo tomo por el pelo y lo obligo a hundirse en su escote.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su marido todavía desmayado en el suelo. Sonrio al ocurrírsele una idea traviesa.

\- Mire, mi señor esposo - dijo con una voz llena de burla mientras hablaba con su esposo - Así es como complaces a una mujer. Es una lastima, pero con esa cosa deplorable, que apenas y puedes llamar "verga", jamas ibas a poder follarme adecuadamente ¡Ah! mnnnnn - gimió cuando Jon comenzó a succionar su teta, tomando todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca y llenándolos con su saliva, moviéndose de un pecho al otro, sin favoritismos.

Ysilla gimió más fuerte, sus tetas siempre habían sido su punto débil. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran conectadas en el lugar donde su rey la estaba chupando. El placer fue casi abrumador.

Después de saciarse de sus tetas, Jon se movió hacia el sur, arrastrando su estómago con su lengua. Se detuvo en su vientre donde planto un beso prolongado, Ysilla jadeó al saber lo que significaba.

Lentamente, Jon llego a su destino, su coño. Se detuvo para mirarlo por un segundo. Sus labios exteriores estaban completamente humedecidos con sus jugos y su clítoris estaba rojo e hinchado. Tentativamente, Jon pellizco su clítoris haciendo que Ysilla gritara, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. Luego, metio dos dedos en su coño y empezo un movimiento rápido de mete y saca, mientras lamia su clítoris.

Ysilla gritó sin poder creer el placer que sentia, como dama nunca fue entrenada para sentir tales placeres y jamás espero que un hombre, menos aun su rey, le mostrara tales sensaciones usando su boca en su flor.

\- ¡Mi-mi-mi rey! Sien-siento qu-que vo-¡AH! - grito la chica al correrse con fuerza en la boca de Jon.

El cuerpo entero de la chica temblaba, sus manos yacían flácidas a sus costados, sus ojos se movieron en sus órbitas mientras el orgasmo atravesaba como un torbellino. Jon se levantó, secándose los jugos de la barbilla y sonrió ante su obra.

Luego de unos minutos Ysilla volvio en si, aun tenía los ojos vidriosos del placer pero centro su mirada en Jon. Este al notar que la chica estaba consiente avanzó y le tocó la barbilla con su verga y la chica entendió lo que queria.

Lentamente, Ysilla abrió la boca y permitió que Jon la usara como si fuera su coño. A pesar de su inexperiencia, Ysilla uso una de sus manos para ahuecar las pesadas bolas de su rey, mientras su lengua sobresalía y lamía la parte inferior de su verga.

Era cierto, Ysilla nunca había dado una mamada a nadie, ni siquiera su marido muerto. Pero lo compensaba con su entusiasmo. Comenzó a moverla cabeza al compas de las embestidas de Jon e incluso sujeto sus muslos para hacerlo ir mas rapido. En unos minutos, Jon gimió, su clímax se acercaba.

\- Me voy a venir - le advirtió, pero la chica en lugar de apartarse esta apreto las bolas del chico furiosamente.

La polla de Jon se sacudió cuando brotó poderosos torrentes de esperma directamente en la boca de la chica, la cual provo el semen por primera vez... y le gusto.

"Mnnnn no me extraña que muchas mujeres les gusten dar mamadas" pensaba mientras bebia chorro tras chorro de la espesa y abundante semilla de Jon "aunque dudo que la semilla cualquiera tuviera el gusto de la semilla de un dragon mnnnn" razono mientras terminaba de tragar las ultimos chorros de esperma.

Quitando la boca de su miembro, Ysilla le beso la punta con cariño y con un poco de semen goteando de su boca, el cual rápidamente limpió. Entonces se giró hacia donde estaba su marido.

\- Mnnnn mañana le dare un gran beso al despertar - dijo Ysilla malvadamente - ¿Crees que sentirá la esencia de otro hombre? - pregunto la chica.

\- Con lo espeso que es lo sentira, pero dudo que sepa lo que es - respondió Jon e Ysilla asintió - Por ahora prepara tu coño, tenemos un heredero del Valle que criar - ordeno con voz autoritaria, haciendo mojar aun mas a la chica.

Ysilla se coloco en cuatro, con su rostro hacia su esposo tirado en el suelo y Jon colocó su verga completamente dura en su entrada. Lentamente, entró en su pequeño coño apretado.

\- ¡O dioses! ¡amo tu verga! - Ysilla gimió en voz alta, una expresión de felicidad absoluta en su rostro cuando la verga de Jon la lleno. Las paredes de su coño se esparcieron alrededor de su eje rígido mientras se abría paso dentro de su núcleo aterciopelado y caliente, alcanzando la entrada a su utero.

Jon empezó un mete y saca, su ritmo era moderado mientras follaba a Ysilla, sujetándola de sus caderas. Jon la cogio con calma mientras sus manos acariciaban su culo, ocasionalmente abofeteándolo, haciéndola gemir.

La cara de Ysilla estaba distorsionada por el placer, sus labios se abrieron en un gemido constante mientras sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados cuando fue absorbida por la sensación de felicidad.

Lentamente, Jon aceleró el paso, los sonidos obscenos provenían de donde su ingle se estrellaba contra el coño de Ysilla.

\- ¡OH, SI! - gimió Ysilla - ¡YA LLEGO! ¡YA LLEGO! ¡OH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - grito sin control cuando su clímax la alcanzó.

\- ¿Quieres que te follen? ¿no? - susurró Jon - Estuviste dispuesta a esto no solo por la venganza, Querias que tu rey te follara como la puta que eres -

\- ¡Sí! - gimió Ysilla - ¡Pero no soy una puta! ¡Soy TU puta! ¡No haría esto por nadie mas que mi rey! ¡AH! - grito llegando al orgasmo otra vez.

\- Solo por mi ¿eh? - dijo Jon aumentando su velocidad mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Él empujó y tiró de sus pezones, haciéndola gritar - ¿Entonces solo tendras a mis hijos? - pregunto el.

\- ¡SI! ¡MAJESTAD, CRIEME! ¡POR FAVOR! - suplico Ysilla - ¡FOLLEME HASTA DEJARME CON SU BEBE DENTRO DE MI! - grito perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

Finalmente, sintió que las bolas de Jon se retorcían, su movimiento se hizo irregular cuando sus manos apretaron sus senos otra vez. Ysilla respondió con un vigor renovado, sus caderas se movían en contra de las caderas del chico invitándolo a correrse. Jon no pudo soportarlo más y explotó dentro de ella, arrojando su semilla en una docena de chorros dentro de su útero, pintando de blanco el interior de su vientre.

Jon sacó su pene de Ysilla y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. La chica yacía jadeando, cubierta de sudor y en su rostro descansaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ysilla dejo caer su rostro en la cama, pero su culo se mantuvo en alto, por lo que Jon pudo ver su mano hurgando en su coño mientras que su semilla se derramaba como cascada.

Ysilla se levantó con dificultad. Su mano estaba llena de la semilla de Jon. Ella llego con su marido y untó el esperma de Jon en la cara de Harrold, incluso llego a meterlo en su boca.

\- Ahora si provoca besarte - dijo para proceder a saquear la semilla de dragon de la boca y rostro de su marido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harrold no recordaba la magnifica cogida, que al parecer, que le dio a su esposa. Tampoco entendía porque su boca tenia un sabor peculiar o porque Ysilla se negaria a intimar otras veces luego de abandonar la Fortaleza Roja.

Aunque no era necesario, su esposa estaba en cinta y el podria usar a las sirvientas para satisfacer sus necesidades... es una lastima que la doncella de Ysilla, Mya Piedra se quedara con los reyes... era realmente bonita.

* * *

**Y va otro capitulo ¿alguna sugerencia o critica? Estoy abierto a todo, siempre que sea expresado con educación.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5) Te llamas Piedra y de esta piedra brotara mi semilla.**

Pov Mya Piedra

La boda de mi señora con Hardyng estaba yendo a la perfección, todo era perfecto... menos el novio.

Aun no podia creer que Ysilla se casara con ese idiota. Aunque me dijo que no me preocupara por ello, yo no podia evitar estremecerme, de la mala manera, al pensar en ese cretino pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de mi amiga y señora. Pero los eventos de la cena me harían olvidar dichos asuntos.

A mitad de la cena, vi a la reina mirándome otra vez. Sabía que la reina Daenerys la estaba mirando durante bastante tiempo, pero había decidido ignorar las miradas, creyendo que eran de desagrado por quien era mi padre. Entonces, decidí darme vuelta y preguntar si necesitaba algo, pero recibió algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

Su reina la miraba con lujuria y deseo evidente en sus ojos, la mirada ardiente hizo que ella pareciera muy necesitada y seductora, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La lujuriosa mirada la aturdió momentáneamente, la mirada que estaba recibiendo no era diferente de la que recibía de la población masculina en el Valle.

Nunca hubiera pensado que obtendría la misma mirada de la propia reina. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella comenzó a sonrojarse y la reina le sonrió de lado.

Todo se volvió peor cuando nos sentamos a comer, yo iba a sentarme con mi señora, pero fui detenida por la reina.

\- Cariño, mejor dejemos a los novios solos ¿no crees? Mmnnn ven sientate aqui - dijo señalando el asiento a su lado.

Tragando saliva, tome dicho asiento, sintiendo las miradas alrededor de la mesa. ¿La bastarda de Robert Baratheon sentada al lado de la reina? ¡Que escandaloso! Sin embargo, pronto fui olvidada por ellos.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde, sintió una cálida y sedosa mano cerrarse alrededor de sus muslos, las puntas de los dedos le hicieron cosquillas ligeramente cuando se cerraron. Sintió un jadeo escapar de sus labios mientras intentaba ignorar las sensaciones. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de su reina, cuyos ojos violetas estaban puestos en una cara tranquila y serena, como si no tuviera las manos cerradas alrededor del muslo de la bastarda del Valle y peligrosamente cerca de su coño candente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? - escuchó preguntar su reina.

Ella tragó saliva, se encontró con los ojos de su reina, un brillo perverso se fijó en esos ojos, los labios de su reina adoptaron esa misma sonrisa de antes.

Forzando su cabeza a moverse, sacudió la cabeza lentamente - No es nada, mi reina -

Ella le sonrió y en ese momento los dedos en su muslo comenzaron a serpentear mientras la palma le masajeaba su pierna. Comenzó a frotar y amasar su muslo, tocandolo sensualmente. El calor de la mano se hundió directamente en sus músculos, profundizando directamente en su coño vestido.

Me removí incómoda por la frustración de su incapacidad para hacer algo para aliviar el calor en sus entrañas. Se le cortó la respiración cuando los largos dedos de su reina comenzaron a arrastrarse hasta su coño mojado, levantando suavemente las telas sueltas de su vestido fuera de su camino. Se detuvieron a unos centímetros de su dolorido coño.

Temble violentamente cuando la reina continuó trazando patrones en mi piel. Cerrando los ojos, estaba a punto de apartar la mano de su reina cuando se aplastó contra su muslo y se frotó el interior, donde la piel era suave y sensible.

Prácticamente salte de mi asiento. Sabía que su reina podía sentir cuán caliente y húmeda la había hecho. Su reina continuó ministrando durante unos minutos cuando la Targaryen la pellizcó bruscamente.

\- ¡Ay! - gemi de dolor, su señora se giró para mirarla con preocupación desde el otro lado de la mesa - Lo siento, solo me mordí el labio - menti rápidamente.

Cuando los demas invitados volvieron a entablar conversación, yo mire a la reina por primera vez, la peliplata le sonreía de forma traviesa, su mirada más ardiente que nunca. Cuando la pellizcó de nuevo, me mordi los labios. Después de otro pellizco y una palmada suave y silenciosa en su muslo, finalmente entendió lo que su reina quería que ella hiciera; quería que abriera las piernas.

Me retorcí incómoda, me sorprendi cuando mis piernas comenzaron a separarse, como si mi cuerpo lo quisiera. Sus piernas se detuvieron, aun no había suficiente espacio para que los dedos de su reina hicieran entraran. Entonces una palmada ligeramente más fuerte en el interior de su muslo le dijo que su reina no estaba feliz.

Mire a mi reina desesperadamente, rogándole en silencio que no fuera más allá. Pero una mirada de ella le dijo que no estaba tomando un "no" como respuesta. Con un sonrojo adornando su rostro y un tembloroso aliento, extendi lentamente los muslos hasta que se separaron.

Ni siquiera se había extendido por más de diez segundos cuando sintió que su reina colocaba toda su palma sobre su coño caliente y mojado. Casi había soltado un gemido prolongado, solo con los reflejos adquiridos del montar en mula por los peñascos del Valle había logrado poner una mano sobre su boca antes de que un grito la abandonara. Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos, la chica menor comenzó a frotar mi coño a través de la delgada tela de mi ropa pequeña. Aprete los dientes mientras el placer recorría mis entrañas, un placer muy inesperado.

Era como si su reina supiera exactamente qué hacer. Dónde tocar, dónde quedarse y exactamente dónde frotar. Daenerys comenzó a moverse más abajo, arrastrando sensualmente su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masajeando los labios exteriores de su flor. Mis ojos gradualmente se entornaron mientras la reina continuaba masajeando ligeramente mis labios inferiores.

Solo podia morderme los labios y cerrar los ojos mientras sostenía un gemido. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo su reina había estado frotando su coño, podrían haber sido segundos o minutos, sin embargo, no importaría, ya que estaba completamente bajo el dominio de su reina. Sin embargo, sí sabía cuándo esta se deslizó sus dedos debajo de mi ropa pequeña empapadas y metió un dedo largo y delicado dentro de mi coño.

No estaba, ni de lejos, preparada y deje escapar un fuerte grito, había escuchado vagamente a su reina decirles a los invitados que accidentalmente la había pateado debajo de la mesa. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando senti que su reina había empujado su dedo hasta el nudillo.

Miró a su reina, con lágrimas de impotencia y placer. Pero esta simplemente le sonrió, una mirada de felicidad genuina embelleció su rostro. Al ver la ira y la confusión de por qué estaba tan feliz, simplemente me susurro al oido:

\- Tan apretada... y no eres virgen - trate de decirle algo, pero solo logre jadear débilmente cuando ella torció el dedo en su interior.

Daenerys no retrajo su dedo, simplemente lo dejó inmóvil en mi coño. Después de girarlo varias veces más presionó su pulgar sobre mi clítoris. Mis ojos se abrieron una vez más, cuando, sin dejar que me adaptara, Daenerys continuó frotando mi clitoris.

No podía pensar, no podía moverme, no podía respirar: las acciones de su reina la mantenían atrapada por el placer. No podía escuchar al idiota esposo de Ysilla quejándose del estrés de ser un noble, no escuchó a su señora hablando de los planes para el Valle. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Se sentía tan bien, ella sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan ... fascinante. Nunca había sentido algo así antes; Las estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos cuando su reina comenzó a meter el dedo en mi coño a su propio ritmo.

Daenerys sonrió, a medida que crecía mi placer, también crecía la sonrisa de la reina. La peliplata también parecía sentir mi orgasmo inminente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, mi reina pellizco mi clítoris y yo apenas pude llevar mis manos a la boca para tragar el grito de placer mientras mejaba los dedos de la reina con mi corrida.

Yo estaba jadeando sin fuerzas para mas, era un milagro que nadie se enterara de lo que paso entre la reina y yo. Senti que la reina se retiraba de mi coño, pero todos mis pensamientos se perdieron en el momento en que vi a la reina levantar los dedos de debajo de la mesa y los había llevado a sus labios sonrientes; cada uno de sus dedos empapados con mis jugos, y observe sin aliento, como Daenerys chupo sus dedos, uno por uno, sin romper el contacto visual y tragando felizmente.

Después de un momento, escucho como llamaban a la ropa de cama y todos empezaron a dirigirse a los novios. Pero la reina solo se inclino a mi oido:

\- Ven a mi recamara a la hora del lobo y tendras mas de lo que puedas imaginar - dijo antes de lamer mi mejilla y levantarse para irse.

Aunque estaba en shock, pude notar a la dama de compañia de la reina saliendo de debajo de la mesa, su cara aun brillaba con los jugos de la reina.

Pov Tercera Persona

No podía esperar a la hora del lobo, una vez pasado el miedo y la incredulidad habia entendido que nunca habia gozado tanto en su vida. Su coño ya latia por el toque de su reina otra vez.

Mya subió las escaleras y, desde luego, los guardias reales la dejaron pasar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada picara. La chica encontro la puerta de las cámaras reales entreabierta.

La bastarda se acercó y se asomó. De todas las cosas que esperaba ver, esta era una muy evidente pero no pudo evitar que la escena con la que se topó la inmovilizara.

La reina Daenerys arrodillada en el suelo frente al joven rey. La gran verga del monarca salió de la boca experimentada de su tía y esta emitió una serie de fuertes sonidos de succión.

Su reina se arrodilló frente a su rey, aunque marido y mujer, ver a Daenerys de la Tormenta, y otros titulos mas, chuparle la verga de rodillas y tan obedientemente a cualquier hombre resulta muy impactante.

Las rodillas de Mya se tambalearon juntas. Aturdida y sin aliento, vio como los jugosos labios de Dany chuparon el palpitante falo Jae, mientras este jugaba con su cabello plateado. Las manos de la reina tantearon y acariciaron las bolas de Jae e intentaron persuadir su semilla.

Daenerys pesó las bolas de Jae en su mano y apreció la enorme carga que vendría, pese a haberla vaciado en Lady Ysilla hace no menos de un par de horas. La ropa pequeña de la reina estaban empapadas.

Dany sonrió cuando probó los primeros indicios de dulce y salada semilla en su lengua. Con un gruñido el contenido de las bolas de Jae salpicó su garganta. Daenerys chupó su semilla hasta el fondo cuando varios chorros espesos y potentes se dispararon por su garganta.

En el momento en que Daenerys terminó, Jaeharys la levantó. La habían empujado contra la cama y Jae le abrio las piernas por completo. Las tetas de la zorra dragon fueron acariciados. Eran grades y flexibles copa DD, debido a que nunca perdieron el volumen que ganaba con sus embarazos.

\- Juega con ellos - dijo Dany - ¡Apriétalos! ¡chupalos! ¡tuerce mis pezones! -

\- Por supuesto, mi reina - dijo Jae con una sonrisa.

Mya no podía creer que su reina, la mujer mas feroz que conocio, suplicara como una puta barata. Su ropa pequeña se empapo completamente. Metió la mano para apartar la tela de su coño goteante y metió los dedos en su flor, acariciando su interior mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su reina.

Jae jugó con los abundantes pechos de esta diosa. Él los apretó y ella jadeó.

\- ¿Quieres mi verga dura en tu coño necesitado? - pregunto el rey a su reina - ¿Quieres que te crie como acabo de hacerlo con Lady Ysilla? - pregunto este haciendo jadear a la bastarda.

\- ¡OH SI! ¡LA NECESITO! - suplico excitada la reina dragon.

Al oir eso, Jae empujó la punta de su miembro y entró en ella. Treinta centímetros de verga dura llenaron a la reina, que gimio al sentir el calor y tamaño de su marido dentro de ella.

Jae gimió y disfrutó cómo el delicioso coño de la belleza valyria se enganchó en su miembro. Sus caderas se encontraron en un baile de pasión. Dany se maravilló por estos rápidos y duros empujes. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de Jae, sus grandes pechos rozaron su pecho musculoso. Las manos de el acariciaron el estómago firme y apretado de Dany y causaron sacudidas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Aun quieres superar a la reina Alysanne? - Pregunto Jae, lamiendo la oreja de su reina.

El corazon de Daenerys dio un vuelco y lo atrapo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él.

\- ¡Sí, tengamos más! - dijo Dany firmemente - ¡Muchos, MUCHOS MAS! -

Jaehaerys le dio lo que quería follando su coño tan duro como podia. Podía sentir las paredes húmedas de Daenerys apretarse y frotar su verga. Cada apreton acercó a Jae al borde del orgasmo.

\- Tendras más, obtendrás todo lo que siempre has soñado - prometio Jae a su reina - Voy a cogerte hasta dejarte embarazada, una y otra, y otra vez hasta llenar el salon del trono con nuestros hijos -

Las manos de Dany se levantaron y clavaron sus uñas en la espalda de Jae. Ella alentó a su lobo-dragon a continuar golpeando su coño con fuerza. Esas bolas palpitantes y llenas para ella pronto vaciarían su contenido en su coño.

Daenerys lo miró con una ardiente mirada de lujuria y amor. Ella gritó de pura lujuria cuando el cuerpo musculoso de Jae empujó hacia abajo, aplastando sus tetas cuando empujó hacia arriba y la continuo follando. Ella aceptó la herramienta de su rey dentro de ella, teniendo un orgasmo mientras su esposo no dejaba de embestirla.

Hablando de orgasmos, Mya se preparó para uno. El hecho de que su reina fuerte e indomable hubiera sido dominada la puso más caliente que cualquier otra cosa. Se imaginó inclinada sobre la cama con Jae empujando su gruesa verga dentro de su cuerpo.

Daenerys estaba en la gloria, la verga de Jae tocó su matriz con cada empuje y su cuerpo se calentó de emoción. Sus dedos rozaron sus piernas y enviaron escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

\- ¡DAME TU SEMILLA! ¡VIERTE TU SEMILLA VIRIL DENTRO DE MI UTERO FERTIL! ¡PREÑAME! - suplico la reina dragon mientras apretaba la verga de su marido, sintiendo la carga que estaba por soltar.

Las bolas de Jae se hincharon y llegó al borde de sí mismo. Su verga se tenso y disparó una gran carga de esperma dentro de su amada esposa. Chorro tras chorro de semilla caliente lleno el vientre muy dispuesto de la reina dragon. Ella solo sonrio con lagrimas de alegria mientras tocaba su vientre con anhelo.

\- ... Puedo... sentirlo... nuestro hijo... nuestro dulce niño... se esta formando dentro de mi - dijo soñadoramente Dany mirando con adoración a su marido -... Te amo... - dijo miemtras lo besaba con toda la pasión de su corazon.

\- ¡A la mierda! - gimio Mya sin poder evitarlo, eso fue tan ardiente que llego al orgasmo ahi mismo.

Mientras se recuperaba de su liberación, Jae salió de su tía. Esperma espeso y blanco se drenó del coño de Dany a las sabanas. Mya podria jurar que la barriga de ma reina parecía haberce hinchado por la semilla del rey.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo, lady Baratheon? - pregunto el rey sin voltearse a ella. Mya sintio que el alma salia de su cuerpo - No seas timida, entra - dijo amablemente y ella lo hizo.

Al entrar, noto que su rey estaba delante de ella desnudo y muy erguido en cierta area.

\- Y-yo fuí invitada por su majestad per- entonces noto como la habia llamado - ¿la-lady Baratheon? -

La verga dura de su majestad apuntaba directamente hacia ella, Jae entonces camino hacia donde estaba. Su miembro se deslizó debajo de su falda, aun levantada, y tocó su feminidad (su ropa pequeña habia caido y estaba fuera de la habitación).

\- Si, es la principal razón de que estes aqui - hablo la reina desde la cama - Tenia que probarte para verificar si eras adecuada -

\- ¿¡A-Adecuada!? - jadeo ella mientras el rey empujaba sus caderas, frotando su miembro en su coño, mojándolo con sus jugos.

\- Tu hermano, Lord Gendry, resulto ser como su padre - dijo el rey - Tras la negativa de mi prima el ha pasado sus dias ahogando sus penas en vino y mujeres, y para colmo no tiene ningun heredero... ni bastardos -

\- ¿Ninguno? - pregunto incredula, ella tuvo decenas de hermanos por el mismo estilo de vida empleado por su padre.

\- Es lamentable, pero la semilla de tu hermano no es tan fuerte - dijo la reina mientras masajeaba su coño maltratado. Entonces sonrio traviesa - Así que aseguraremos la descendencia de la Tierra de las Tormentas con una semilla fuerte y un útero Baratheon dispuesto y fértil -

\- ¿Y-Yo? - pregunto incrédula.

\- ¿Estas dispuesta? - pregunto el rey y puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Mya. Su mano tocando su carne desnuda hizo que una sacudida atravesara su cuerpo. Mya gimió cuando la mano de Jae acarició su trasero debajo de su falda.

\- Oh si, definitivamente ¡SI! - exclamo y presionó sus labios sobre los de el con un beso sensual.

Mya gimió en la boca de Jae. Sus dedos se burlaron de su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir una corriente de aire. El resto de su ropa habia caido de su cuerpo y terminó en el suelo.

Jaehaerys miró a Mya, la chica era un espectáculo con su cabello negro corto, sus pechos de la copa DD coronados con pezones rozados y erectos, su estómago estaba tonificado y sus caderas ampliamente tentadoras. Las piernas de Mya eran largas, firmes y hermosas y su trasero tampoco estaba nada mal, aunque no podia competir con su esposa y su prima.

\- Pero primero - dijo el al terminar su beso - Ve y lame el coño de tu reina - dijo señalando a Dany, quien se le iluminaron los ojos.

Mya no lo penso, las piernas de Daenerys ya estaban abiertas y ella enterró su rostro en la flor de la reina, su lengua comenzó a girar sobre el coño relleno de Dany.

\- Sí, cariño, complace a tu reina - arrullo Daenerys.

Mya metió la lengua en el coño de Dany y probó la semilla de su rey mezclada con los jugos de la reina ¿Su futuro príncipe heredero acababa de ser concebido? Por ahora eso no importaba, este pastel de crema era lo mas delicioso que jamás probo.

\- Eres una súbdita leal - dijo Dany - Una buena chica y las chicas buenas son recompensadas - mientras ponia su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica mayor y la forzaba mas adentro de su coño.

Mya estaba decidida a mostrarle lo buena que podía ser. Los jugos comenzaron a gotear sobre la cara de Mya, su reina habia venido en su boca... sabia mas ardiente que el vino.

Jae giró a Mya y sonrió cuando vio su hermoso rostro empapado con los fluidos de Daenerys. Jae le indicó a la pelinegra que se inclinara sobre la cama.

Ella asintió y abrió las piernas cuando se inclinó sobre el colchón. Su cremoso culo se sacudió y Jae lo golpeó con fuerza. Ella gimió cuando su rey la azotó un par de veces más y le encanto. Entonces Mya sintio la palpitante verga de Jae al borde de su coño.

\- Por favor, te necesito - rogó la pelinegra, pero Jae no la hizo esperar mas.

Mya extendió sus muslos mientras Jae empujaba su enorme miembro dentro de ella. La hermosa bastarda chilló debajo de él. Cada centímetro la atravesó. Mya apretó su agarre sobre Jaeharys, temerosa de que su verga se alejara de su coño y Jae bombeó dentro de ella, empujando más de su miembro dentro de Mya.

La bella mujer gritó a los cielos. Daenerys sonrió y se arrastró hacia Mya e hizo que la chica la mirara.

\- Me encanta esa cara desenfocada de placer de una nueva Novia Negra - dijo mientras plantaba un beso en la frente de Mya - Es tan adorable -

Mientras tanto, Jae no dejo de entrar y salir del coño lubricado de Mya. Él se empujó y se estrelló contra ella. Cada centímetro de su hermosa y perfecta piel suave debajo de sus dedos fue acariciada por su rey y único señor.

Otro orgasmo sacudió a la chica debajo de él y Jae no se detuvo, aumentando sus embestidas aun mas. Mya apenas podía mantenerse coherente. No importa cuántas veces Jae penetró su coño, su cuerpo se saturaba de placer por igual. La fuerza que introdujo en su coño hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca mientras buscaba oxigeno desesperadamente.

Jaehaerys siguió follandola bien. Con cada embestida sintio el contenido de las bolas de Jae rebotando sobre su coño. Mya se nubló por el placer y necesidad por ser criada por esa carga de semilla potente, dioses sus ovarios dolian de los mucho que anhelaba el esperma del hombre que la montaba como un animal. La idea de ser impregnada por el rey y tener a sus hijos la excitaba y mucho.

En cualquier caso, Mya se centró en su nuevo orgasmo y ella uso los músculos de su coño para apretar la verga de Jae con fuerza, ordeñando su miembro.

\- ¡Joder! Aqui vamos - gruño Jaeharys y lanzó su espesa dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

Mya se aferró a él para asegurarse que toda la preciosa semilla de dragon fuera enterrada dentro de su útero. Cuando sintio el calor llenar su vientre, supo que era un hecho, su cuerpo habia sido fertilizado. Ella se desplomó sobre la cama luego de eso y poco después perdio la conciencia... fueron demasiadas emociones por un dia.

Dany se dio la vuelta, lentamente salio de la cama. Su culo perfecto reboto y su coño goteo semilla blanca por el suelo, pero a la reina no le importó. Dany tomo una copa de una mesa y vertió el semen que se escapaba de la flor de Mya en ella, luego la probó.

\- Mnnnn definitivamente los ciervos saben mejor que los calamares - dijo sonriente a su esposo.

* * *

**Este capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahora, espero les guste. Me han impresionado algunas sugerencias, realmente son creativos.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando y contestando una pregunta muy repetida; si, Nymeria esta esperando cachorros.**

**Paz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Rosa sin espinas**

Quien pensaría que luego de sobrevivir a la explosión del Septo de Baelor, de perder a sus padres y abuela, y de ser perseguida por la Reina Loca, Lady Margaery Tyrell volvería a intentar ganarse una corona. Esta vez, con un rey casado.

Las insinuaciones iniciales fueron mas que evidentes; vestir ropa essosi o dornish ante la corte, el invitar al rey a cenas y banquetes privados, y el acercamiento amigable a las pequeñas princesas fueron casi escandalosos para los demas nobles. Pero, los reyes se mostraban imperturbables y aprobaron cada uno de sus avances.

Un dia, Lady Margaery invito al rey a un almuerzo en el Bosque del Rey. Una vez en el bosque lo condujo fuera de la vista del camino real y de los guardias reales que los vigilaban. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, prepararon toda la merienda y Margaery decidió hacer su jugada. Mostrándose juguetona, se inclinó contra un árbol.

\- He sido una niña muy mala, mi rey, necesito que me disciplinen - Dijo Margaery, con su voz más sexy.

Las acciones de Margaery llegaron a un nuevo nivel cuando subió su falda, revelando su trasero con forma de manzana madura y antes de que Jae pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Margaery comenzó a azotar su culo turgente, haciendo que sus nalgas rebotaran provocativamente para instarlo a que se uniera. El sentido común de Jae fue ahogado por la urgencia de ponerse detrás de ella y darle una palmada, era irresistible para cualquier hombre.

\- Vamos mi rey, sé que quiere - gimió ella, con su dulce voz inocente.

Jae, aparentemente incapaz de resistir la oportunidad, decidió aceptar la oferta de puta cachonda. Se puso de pie y caminó detrás de ella, sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso y redondo culo. Jae sintió que su verga se endurecía, pero quería azotarla solo por el placer. Él se colocó detrás de Margaery, quien en este momento estaba moviendo su trasero con anticipación.

\- Muy bien Margy, tu lo quisiste - Jae dijo antes de levantar su mano y darle un duro golpe en el culo.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhh! - gimió Margaery, disfrutando de la sensación de su rey castigando juguetonamente su culo travieso - ¡Más fuerte! - ella gritó, realmente metiéndose en eso. Jae obedeció la petición de Margaery, golpeándole el trasero aún más fuerte la segunda vez.

Jae lanzo un mirada atras de ellos, viendo como una sombra familiar se unia a ellos sin el conocimiento de la Tyrell antes de continuar azotando a Margaery durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que ambas nalgas eran de color rojo, pareciendo manzanas de verdad.

\- ¡Dioses, necesito tu verga! - Margaery gimió, dándose la vuelta para ver la entrepierna de Jae, que para su deleite, estaba dura como una roca - ¿Puedo, mi rey? - pregunto mansamente, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Jae.

Jae asintió y la chica bajo sus pantalones con anticipación de poner sus manos sobre su verga.

\- Mmmmm - gimió Margaery, claramente caliente por ver su verga, era incluso mas grande de lo esperado. Ella iba a fingir si resultaba se pequeño, pero no habia necesidad de ello al ver esta epitome de masculinidad.

Ella agarró el rígido miembro de Jae, frotándola tan fuerte y rápido como pudo, mientras usaba su otra mano para acariciar sus bolas, sintiendo lo llenas y pesadas que eran. Margaery abrió la boca y comenzó a engullir toda su verga. Después de cinco minutos de frotarlo y chuparlo, él la recompensó con una cuerda tras otra de su semilla pegajosa. Los ojos de Margaery se iluminaron cuando sintió su verga arrojar su delicioso esperma en su boca. Estaba extremadamente contenta de haber complacido a su rey.

"Ahora solo necesito tenerlo dentro de mí" pensaba la chica que después de tragar su carga, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra el árbol con su trasero frotando contra su erección. Pero Jae le dio vuelta levantándola por el culo, Margaery ni lenta ni perezosa cerro las piernas y brazos alrededor de la cintura y cuello del rey.

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Jae.

Margaery asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba un poco asustada ya que el rey era muy grande. Ella se estremeció cuando Jae se metía en su agujero. Margy sintio dolor al principio, pero no tan malo como cuando perdio su virginidad. Pronto el dolor disminuyó y Jae la empujo contra el arbol con solo su vestido evitando que se raspara la espalda. Margy apreto sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jae tratando de empujarlo más profundo.

Mientras Jae mordia juguetonamente su cuello, continuó moviendo su verga dentro de Margaery hasta que estableció un ritmo enérgico. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto mientras continuaba follándola, que casi llegó, pero sabía que tenía que aguantar hasta que "ella" estuviese lista... cosa que no tardo en pasar, así que separo a Margy del arbol y la follo en el aire.

\- ¡Vamos mi rey, dámelo duro! - gritó Margaery, realmente metiéndose en su papel de puta. Pero se asusto al sentie otras manos apretando en sus pechos desde atras.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso - dijo la inconfundible voz de la reina detras de ella. Antes de siquiera poder formular una disculpa contundente, Margaery sintio algo duro penetrando dolorosamente su culo.

\- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito a viva voz al sentir como la reina le empalaba el ano con un dildo atado en un arnés. Habia escuchado de esas malditas cosas en Dorne pero nunca llego a ver uno... y ahora lo tenia clavado en el culo.

Dany comenzó a golpear su trasero sincronizándose con los empujes de Jae. La sensación de tener el culo y el coño violados hizo que Margaery atravesara un intenso orgasmo. El coño de la Flor de Altojardin se estremeció y comenzó a temblar fuera de control mientras Jae continuaba golpeándola más fuerte. Ni siquiera bajó la velocidad cuando sus bolas golpearon su trasero y sus jugos comenzaron a correr por las piernas de él y Margaery.

\- Buena puta, ahora tu recompensa - dijo Daenerys, retorciendo sus pezones desde atras y forzando el dildo mas adentro de su esfínter estirado. Todo mientras besaba a su esposo encima del hombro de Margy, quien tenia los ojos desenfocados y la lengua afuera del placer.

Las palabras tentadoras de Dany fueron claras para Jae, que empezó a empujar al límite, claramente preparándose para soltar una enorme carga de semillas dentro de la Flor del Dominio. Cosa que ocurrio tras un gruñido del rey dragon, derramando una considerable cantidad de semillas dentro de la chica Tyrell.

Tras disparó varios gruesos chorros de su semen pegajoso en el coño de Margaery, esta cayo inconsciente al suelo, completamente abrumada por su relación sexual con dos dragones.

\- Mnnn es bonita - dijo la reina quitándose el arnés, yendo desnuda al dia de campo preparado para solo dos. Se acostó en el mantel - Pero muy delicada, apenas un entremés... ¿comemos? - decía antes de sentir a Jae levantar su pierna y entrar en su coño desde - Mnnnnnn, amo esta postura - gimio ella mientras sujetaba su vientre un poco hinchado y su esposo también sujeto esa mano.

Luego de un de un par de horas de sexo, Margaery se despertó y todos fueron con la guardia real. Pero cuando Margaery intento entrar al carruaje, Dany la detuvo y apunto a un caballo.

\- Crei que te gustaria montar junto al rey, así podrán seguir conociéndose - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Margaery sudo frio y no era para menos, su culo acababa de ser sodomizado brutalmente por la reina. Si era un suplicio sentarse ahora, montar a caballo seria un infierno... pero sabia que no podia negarse.

\- Cla-claro que no su majestad, se lo agradezco - dijo con una sonrisa convincente pero casi llorando por dentro

\- De noche en la Fortaleza Roja -

\- ¿Mas te, prima? - decia la dama de compañía, Elinor Tyrell a una muy agotada Margaery, que se habia negado a sentarse desde que regreso a Desembarco del Rey.

\- Gracias Elinor - dijo bebiendo su sexta taza de esa noche - Mnnn no se que te sea, pero esta mejor que otros dias - dijo sonriendo a su prima.

\- Es importado de Yi Ti, una de las ultimas rutas de importación aprobadas por los reyes - dijo recibiendo la taza vacía - ¿Necesitas algo mas, prima? -

\- Eso será suficiente por esta noche Eli, puedes retirarte - dijo Margaery despidiendo a su sonriente prima.

"Realmente no se que haria sin ella, mas ahora que la reina me ve como su juguete" pensaba Margy mientras se acostaba en la cama en camisón "Por lo menos conseguí que el rey se viniera en mi, solo necesito embarazarme y tener un varón antes que la puta extrajera" pensaba acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa torcida "El rey querrá que su unico hijo varon sea su sucesor... no tengo que ser reina para asegurar la corona para mi familia" pensaba victoriosa antes de escuchar como abrían la puerta.

\- ¿Se te olvido algo Eli- dijo Margaery antes de notar que quien habia irrumpido no era su prima, sino la Señora de las Islas de Hierro, Asha Greyjoy - ¡Oh! No esperaba su visita Lady Greyjoy - dijo confusa.

\- Pues yo si esperaba verte - dijo quitándose las botas y su capa - Es normal, después de todo somos compañeras de habitación - dijo mientras dejaba sus armas aun lado.

\- ¡¿Com-compañeras de habitación?! - dijo Margaery sorprendida.

\- ¿No te dijeron los reyes? - dijo casualmente mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa, dejando ver un cuerpo atlético, haciendo que Margy se sonrojara - Compartiremos cuarto y cama hasta que regrese a Pyke en dos meses - dijo mientras sacaba un objeto que Margaery llego a conocer muy bien en ese dia.

\- ¿Que-que vas a hacer con eso? - pregunto ella temiendo lo peor, al ver a la hija del hierro trepar sobre la cama hacia ella con un arnés atado en la cintura.

\- Pues... la reina dijo que tu coño era de uso exclusivo del rey... pero que podia jugar tanto como quisiera con tu culo - dijo volteando a Margy, revelando su hermosa retaguardia - Y vaya culo - dijo palmeándola, haciendo gemir a la sureña.

\- Es-esto no pu-

\- Tambien me dijo que puedes negarte, pero que tendrias que abandonar Desembarco del Rey entonces - dijo Asha jugando con el trasero de la chica sureña - Tranquila, tengo aceite aqui -

Margaery solo pudo suspirar, si se iba todo habria sido en vano... solo serian dos meses aguantando a su "compañera de cuarto" y a la reina hasta dar a luz a un niño del rey... ¿qu podria salir mal?

-En las Cámaras Reales-

\- Entonces ¿pusiste te de la luna en su bebida? pregunto la recien cogida reina Daenerys a una Elinor Tyrell que estaba siendo brincando como poseida sobre la verga de su marido.

\- ¡SI-SI! ¡AH! ¡ELLA NO SISPECHA NADA! - gimio Elinor cuando sintió otro orgasmo dentro de ella y agarró el cuello de Jae cuando llegó.

Jaehaerys la besó con fuerza para recompensarla por su lealtad. Sus lenguas bailaban sensualmente en la boca del otro mientras acariciaba el cuerpo sexi de la joven flor. Sintió que sus apretadas paredes interiores lo agarraban y tuvo que detenerse para no venir tan pronto. Quería que esto durara, le encantaba un coño mas apretado que el de su puta prima.

\- Excelente, realmente es muy idiota al creer que no nos dariamos cuenta de sus intenciones - dijo divertida Dany, mientras que Jae comenzó a bombear de nuevo el coño de Elinor.

\- Realmente seria una pena que unos vasallos tan leales como los Tyrell se extinguieran por una golfa oportunista - decia Dany viendo como su marido ayudaba a brincar a Elinor, quien evidentemente no sentia las piernas tras su cuarto orgasmo, sabia que Jae se acercaba a su liberación - Gracias a tu lealtad Elinor, tus hijos gobernaran Altojardin y seran los Guardianes del Sur - dijo acercándose a la chica, besándola en la mejilla - Y tu seras nuestra Novia Negra, teniendo el privilegio de dar a luz a los niños del rey... ¿maravilloso verdad? -

\- ¡SI! ¡HAGANME SU NOVIA NEGRA! ¡VACA DE CRIA PERSONAL! ¡POR FAVOR PREÑEME SU MAJESTAD! - suplicó Elinor teniendo otro poderoso orgasmo.

Jae y Dany solo asintieron y el primero aceleró el paso y pronto llegó con fuerza, enterrando la semilla de dragon en la tierra fertil de la chica Tyrell.

"Crecer Fuertes" pensaba Elinor mientras ordeñaba la semilla de su rey con su coño. Una vez que termino llenar su útero, ella se aparto y tomó la verga flácida de Jae, llevándosela a la boca. Le encantaba probarse a sí misma en la verga de rey. La excitaba mucho.

Pronto sintió que el miembro de Jae crecía y una vez completamente duro, ella beso la punta con cariño y se volvió a la reina sonriendo.

\- Duro y humedo, solo para usted, mi reina - dijo mientras pajeaba a su rey, a lo que Daenerys sonrio y se le unio.

\- La flor mas hermosa - dijo besando a Elinor - Es la que no tiene espinas - termino mientras varios chorros de semilla caliente las mojaron a ambas.

Años mas tarde, con la muerte de Lord Willas Tyrell por problemas de salud y falta de un heredero directo o de un familiar cercano (Loras murio y Garlan se unio al Muro tras la Gran Guerra). Garth Flores, bastardo de Elinor Tyrell fue legitimado como Lord Garth Tyrell, Señor de Altojardin y Guardian del Sur... pese a las debiles protestas de Margaery Tyrell, quien tras creerse infértil luego de años de no haber tenido ni un solo hijo se recluyo en Altojardin, siendo su mas grande ocupación el criar gatos.

* * *

**¿Quien vio venir eso? Perdón fans de Margy, pero ella me resultaba muy repelente por lo que llegaba hacer por una corona.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7) El Fin de las Truchas y Caballos.**

El incompetente y tonto Edmure Tully llego a su punto de ruptura cuando creyó conveniente el aumentar los impuestos como ultima de sus despreciables reformas.

¿Casar al joven Lord Piper de siete años con la viuda de sesenta de ser Cox? ¿Invertir en la creación de un canal a través del Diente de Oro? ¡era una jodida montaña!

Lo peor es que ninguna de estas ideas venian de el, eran del señor menor que le comia la oreja a Lord Tully en dicho momento. El pez tenia menos espina vertebral que una medusa. El ultimo en controlarlo fue Lord Bracken, quien le convenció de una union matrimonial entre sus casas, la hija de Lord Tully y su hijo. Para colmo, este impuesto era para la creación de un nuevo castillo para los futuros novios.

Como era de esperarse, las casas nobles de Tierra de los Rios entraron en rebelión y el rey tuvo que meter su mano para evitar que se derramara sangre. Una vez expuesta la incompetencia y corrupción de los Tully y Bracken, el rey les quito sus titulos y tierras al ultimo Tully, condenándolo al Muro junto a Lord Bracken, mientras que la hija de Tully fue entregada junto a su madre a las hermanas silenciosas.

Las tierras Tully fueron repartidas a los señores y el rey decidio otorgar el titulo de regente al primer lord en rebelarse, Lord Tytos Blackwood. Tambien decidio que para eliminar la mala sangre entre familias Bracken y Blackwood, deberia casarse el ultimo Bracken con vida con la hija de Lord Tytos, Bethany Blackwood, una vez cumplieran la edad.

Varios años han pasado y a una semana de la boda prometida, el rey en persona se presento en Arbol de los Cuervos para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden... pero se encontró con mucho mas de lo esperado.

\- Solo tenia ocho dias de mi nombre entonces - dijo Bethany - Pero hoy es mi decimosexto dia... y por mi casa y la Tierra de los Rios, cumpliré con mi deber al criar un heredero -

Bethany puso sus dedos en su boca. Jae se estremeció ante el toque de la joven. Ella presionó sus caderas contra las de él y trató de pensar en algo más que la tentación frente a él.

\- Usted es un hombre mas que adecuado, mi rey - dijo Bethany - No solo le debemos el que se haya encargado de la inepta trucha y de los miserables caballos - dijo la tentadora adolescente antes de apartarse del rey - Tambien aseguro la paz al esparcir su semilla en las doncellas de las altas casas - dijo y el rey la miro sorprendido.

\- Nosotros los Blackwood somos la sangre de los Primeros Hombres, al igual que usted, muchos en mi familia tienen ciertos dones - dijo Bethany - Esto ya lo habia visto y sentido en sueños... por favor, mi rey, hagámoslos realidad -

Bethany extendió la mano para apretar la entrepierna de Jae, lo que provocó que este la acercara a el con un abrazo.

\- Deberías estar con alguien más cercano a tu edad - dijo el rey.

\- Mi prometido es un sucio Bracken, el ultimo de su estirpe traidora - dijo mientras ella extendió la mano y tomo las manos en el camino. Jae no hizo ningún movimiento para mientras ella las ponia en su busto suntuoso - Nadie le prestara atención a las quejas de un traidor sobre que su esposa no llego virgen al altar... menos aun cuando nuestra hija despose al hijo de mi hermano y el apellido Bracken muera finalmente -

Bethany se inclinó hacia él y Jae se dio cuenta de cuánto deseo atravesó esos ojos hacia él. Realmente deseaba esto y definitivamente no era ina niña inocente.

\- Si Greyjoy, Tyrell, Lannister y Baratheon son lo sufrientemente buenos para usted, entonces es mi deber recordarle porque sus antepasados Stark se casaron con las hijas del Rey Cambiapieles, por qué Cregan Stark abandono sus planes de conquista cuando una Blackwood se ofreció a el, y por qué Aegon el Afortunado lo fue desde antes de su coronación - dijo Bethany y dejo caer el vestido que la cubría mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Se recostó en la cama y se estiró haciendo resaltar su pecho copa CC. Jae la miró; sus bonitas tetas turgentes, una cara bonita, barriga plana, tentadoras caderas y piernas largas, Bethany lo sorprendió con su belleza. Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca y Jae vio como lo uso para untar con saliva sus rosados pezones.

\- ¿Cree que soy lo sufiente? - Preguntó Bethany.

Jae la miró, se acercó a la cama y tomó a Bethany en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se sentía muy bien presionado contra el suyo. Le dio a ella un beso muy apasionado que hizo realidad todos los sueños de la adolescente a la vez.

A los diez y seis dias a su nombre, apenas legal desde hace unas horas (estándares aceptables para esta novela), la mujer respiró emocionada por el beso. Realmente podría besarla y realmente sacudir su mundo. Se calento cuando el rey la empujo sobre la cama. El beso continuó cuando Jae exploró su cuerpo y pensó que podría morir de placer.

El cálido cuerpo debajo de Jae se sintió bien. Sus pezones sobresalían y una bonita sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bethany cuanto le bajó los pantalones y casi jadeó cuando lo vio, parecía una niña encantada con una muñeca nueva.

\- ¿Decepcionada? - pregunto sarcástico Jae.

Bethany estaba a miles de km de estar decepcionada de la gran verga que tenia en frente. Fue mucho mas allá de todos los sueños más traviesos de Bethany, simplemente no se podia comparar. La chica, intimidada, nerviosamente sujeto el grueso trozo de carne. Podía sentirlo latir en su mano, era duro y venoso, no olia mal, despedía un aroma que se le antojo atractivo... era el olor de un hombre y la ponia hambrienta.

Bethany se inclinó, sacó la lengua y probo su sabor. Ella descubrió que disfrutaba el sabor de él y tomó unos centímetros en su boca. Se atrevió a empujarlo hasta su garganta, quedando amordazada. Jae la guió suavemente sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza y ella chupó la mitad de su miembro, mientras frotó el resto con las manos.

Podía sentirlo latir y no dudaba en que antes dr la partida del rey ella seria adicta a su semilla, pero su coño lloraba por ser criado por este macho alfa. La joven cayó sobre la cama, con el rey encima de ella. El hombre se burló de su joven cuerpo con besos, haciendo que se retorciera sobre la cama. Jae se acercó a ella y besó su vientre plano antes de bajar hasta su flor llorosa. Despues de lamer sus labios inferiores, m empujó su lengua contra su hendidura, lamiendo sus jugos.

Bethany extendió la mano para sostener a Jae donde estaba. Cuanto más la tocaba, la probaba, más quería.

Lo único que salió de la boca de ella fueron unos gemidos muy suaves y muy llorosos. Una presa estalló en Bethany y ella arrojó jugos por toda su cara. La joven se quedó sin aliento y levantó las caderas antes de estrellarlas contra la cama. Todo su cuerpo nadaba con calor fundido.

El rey se apartó de la chica, y ella respiró pesadamente en la cama. Bethany apenas podía creer que se sintiera tan bien. Sus muslos se separaron ligeramente, ya que sabía que solo una cosa podría ser mejor que ser comida por el rey.

\- Te necesito - le suplico Bethany con timidez, pero con firmeza. Ella levantó las caderas de la cama y acarició su cuerpo. Sus manos abrieron en su coño a su amante.

Jae vio lo húmedo y apretado que estaba. Su verga palpitaba ante la idea de tomar su coño virgen. Jae se alineo contra la abertura húmeda y empujo su cuerpo contra el cuerpo núbil de la joven bajo suyo.

Bethany se extendió lo más lejos posible para permitirle adentrarse en ella. Cuando empujó a través de su barrera, por instinto, Bethany le abrazo y enterró su rostro en su hombro.

Jae se metio en ella y se apartó de ella, siguiendo un patron de empujes lentos, hasta que la joven sexi debajo de él lo atrapo con sus piernas y lo forzó a acelerar sus envestidas. Sus caderas lo bombearon para tomar más de el dentro de ella.

\- Mi rey, por favor - le rogó Bethany al oido - Por favor, mas rapido -

Sus empujes se hicieron un poco más estables y se aceleraron un poco. Ella puso una pierna sobre los muslos para animarlo. Los dos se inclinaron hacia un lado. Jae habia olvidado lo apretadas que podían ser las virgenes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado dentro de un coño sin estrenar. Esas paredes cálidas se ajustan alrededor de el como un guante. Lentamente rozó el cuerpo de Bethany, asegurándose de que su joven mente registrara y apreciara cada toque y caricia, que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para recordar.

La besó en el costado de la oreja y chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Los ojos de Bethany se desvanecieron emitía un jadeo de alegría. Jae aceleró aun mas, el cálido cuerpo joven debajo de él se sentía realmente bien. Ella lo agarró por la espalda para alentarlo mientras su coño ordeñaba su verga, anhelando su semilla. Cada centímetro pulsante de su pene deslizándose entre sus paredes mojadas hizo que Bethany se sintiera muy bien. Ella vio estrellas por el placer cuando llego por primera vez al orgasmo.

Bethany jadeó cuando disfrutó de su orgasmo y jadeó cuando esas pesadas bolas la tocaron en sus muslos. Ella se apretó a su alrededor y lo bombeó.

\- Me estoy acercando - dijo su rey con una voz ronca.

Bethany le dio a su rey una sonrisa alentadora. Su mano tomo la de el y sus dedos se entrelazaron cuando los dos se encontraron. Cadera a cadera, golpe por golpe, ambos amantes se conectaron entre sí. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho más para que su coño se lleno de la semillas del rey, cuando este disparó su esencia hacia ella.

Su semen blanco y caliente salpico contra las profundidades fértiles de la chica convertida en toda una mujer. Bethany lo ordeño y sintió más semillas de lo que su coño podía soportar. Le agradeció a los dioses por la visión de que un dia seria criada por un dragon, mientras empujaba sus caderas contra él y recibía mas de su semilla dentro de ella.

El semen pegajoso se desbordó del coño de Bethany. Los dos se apartaron y ella cayó sobre la cama. Tendría que ordenar que limpiaran estas sábanas una vez que se recuperara... y que le prepararan un baño caliente... para dos.

Tal como predijo, Lord Bracken tuvo que comerse sus palabras respecto a su novia no virgen y el tonto nunca supo que su unica hija, Bertha Bracken, no era suya. Pero eso no importaba, ella podía ver el futuro, podía ver que su hija se caso con su primo Thoros Blackwood y su nieto Brynden Blackwood gobernaría un dia como Señor Supremo del Tridente.

En cuanto a mi, podia verme compartiendo mas de un momento con el rey dragón, siendo otra de sus novias negras... alabados a los dioses antiguos, únicos y verdaderos.


	8. Chapter 8

**8) La Conquista de Dorne.**

Una vez pacificados los demás reinos, el rey partió al último de todos los reinos que faltaba por "asegurar su línea feudal".

Si ambos reyes eran honestos, Dorne era el reino que mas ansiaban "doblegar" bajo su dominio. La reina de hecho se quedo de mala gana, pero estaba llegando a su ultimo mes de su octavo embarazo, debía quedarse por su salud y la de los niños. No solo fue el mas desafiante, sino que tenia a las mujeres mas disolutas de todos los Siete Reinos.

La prueba de esto vino de la capitana del navío que los llevaba a Dorne. Sarella Arena, una de las llamadas Serpientes de Arena, no tardo en mostrar sus intenciones para con el rey, teniendo su momento al caer la noche del tercer dia de viaje, en plena cubierta.

Sarella tomo el timón con fuerza mientras el rey le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa pequeña, revelando su culo. El rey lo acarició amorosamente, no era tan bueno como Dany o Arya, pero maldita sea, tenía un buen culo gordo. Luego encontró su coño, que ya estaba mojado. Lo sondeó con dos dedos haciendo que Sarella gimiera.

\- Solo mantén el timón firme y te haré sentir bien - dijo.

Sarella asintió y se agarró fuertemente el timón del Beso de Plumas . Luego sintió al rey entrar en ella y jadeó. Sintió que sus paredes se estiraban casi dolorosamente. Ella no era ni remotamente virgen, pero el rey parecía tocar cada parte de las paredes de su coño caliente, llenándola como nadie jamás lo hizo.

\- Tan lleno, tan jodidamente lleno - gimió Sarella con los ojos nublados de placer.

\- Solo espera, se pondrá mejor - prometió el monarca y comenzó a entrar y salir de Sarella.

La bastarda sintió que el placer la atravesaba como una lanza. Oh dioses, el rey era bueno. Jae la agarró de las caderas mientras entraba y salía de la serpiente de arena. La cogió usando toda la habilidad que tenía, y tenía muchas.

Sarella no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cogida. Ella siempre fue la que marcaba el ritmo, pero el rey estaba sacudiendo su mundo como ningún otro. Sintió que su coño se apretaba cuando su primer orgasmo la sacudió en tiempo record.

Jae sintió que Sarella venia, pero no se detuvo. La iba a arruinar, convirtiéndola en una puta adicta a su verga. La chica, abrumada por el placer, no tardó mucho en sentir otro orgasmo y quiso gritar, pero temía que alguien bajo la cubierta los escuchara y los interrumpiera. Así que agarró el volante con fuerza clavando sus uñas en la madera, clavándose algunas astillas, pero no le importaba, era un pequeño precio a pagar por ser montada por un dragon.

A Jae le gustaba el coño que estaba jodiendo. Ella todavía estaba apretada, lo cual era sorprendente siendo mitad dornish y mitad estiveña. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Sarella volvía a correrse, apretando su verga muy deliciosamente. Una vez más no esperó y solo la continuo jodiendo sin dejarla descansar.

Sarella estaba sudando a pesar del frio de la noche, además de tener los ojos llorosos y la lengua afuera de su boca. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir, sus piernas se sentian débiles, sino fuera por el rey que la sujetaba de sus caderas habría caído al suelo. Pero ella sabía una cosa... ella no podía durar mucho más.

\- Mi rey, por favor ¡AH! Quiero ¡No! ¡necesito tu semilla dentro de mí! - suplico Sarella - ¡Por favor críeme como lo hara con mi puta prima! - gimio completamente superada por el placer.

Jae decidió que ella habia tenido suficiente y aceleró sus empujes hasta que Sarella realmente tuvo problemas para mantener la nave recta. Sabía que se iba a correr y no tardo en disparar su semilla en el interior de la bastarda Martell.

Sarella dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción, mientras sentia las calientes cuerdas de semen caliente pintando su interior. Sintió que Jae se retiraba y finalmente se cayó completamente agotada.

Jae tomo el mando mientras ella se sentó en el suelo exhausta. De repente sintió algo húmedo y caliente en sus labios. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a la apetitosa verga real al frente suyo.

Sarella lo entendió y gustosa tomó el miembro flácido en su boca y comenzó a chupar todos sus jugos y restos de semillas que habían quedado. Al rey parecía gustarle esto mientras tomaba la cabeza de Sarella y le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Muelles de Lanzas del Sol -

Las demás serpientes de arenas tardaron en reconocer el navío, era el mismo barco cisne pero la vela era distinta. Ahora parecía ser una "flor" llorando leche en fondo negro. Pero lejos de no entender lo que significado, Tyene y Nymeria lo entendieron y se relamieron los labios con anticipación, mientras que Obara veia esto con escepticismo.

Transportaron al rey en un carruaje conducido por Obara, mientras que Nymeria y Tyene estaban "resguardando" al rey desde el interior.

Ambas chicas tomaron un brazo de cada lado del rey y se acercaron a él. Nymeria a la derecha y Tyene a la izquierda. Jae se estremeció ante su toque erótico y luchó para ocultar un bulto enorme que realmente se destacaba ahora.

Nymeria sonrió cuando vio su problema. Extendió la mano y comenzó a pasar un dedo sobre la tela tensa. Jae dejó escapar un gemido y Tyene agarró su brazo aún más fuerte, apretándolo contra sus enormes tetas.

Luego Nymeria se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Tyene de cambiar de asiento. Tyene levantó una ceja y se levantó y lo hizo. Entonces Nymeria "accidentalmente" se resbaló y cayó sentada en las piernas del rey, con su falda volando hacia arriba.

Nymeria sonrió al escuchar a su rey jadear y comenzó a mover su cadera contra él. Él gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. Tyene los miró traviesamente.

\- Oh, mi rey si necesitaba alivio solo tenía que pedirlo - se rió.

Luego tomo las caderas de su hermana y la levantó, luego bajó su ropa pequeña y ligeramente húmedas, dejando al descubierto su trasero canela. Luego, desabrochó el pantalón de Jae y sacó su miembro erecto de su confinamiento.

Nymeria se lamió los labios con avidez al ver a su enorme verga, procediendo a sentarse nuevamente. Como era de esperar, la verga de su majestad se deslizó directamente en su coño y este apretó su verga. Ella gimió y amasó sus tetas CC mientras saltaba arriba y abajo por su longitud. Su coño se apretó alrededor de su miembro y ella gimio, mientras aceleraba sus rebotes tratando de contener sus gemidos. Mientras tanto, Tyene buscó debajo de su falda y comenzó a frotar su clítoris.

El rey agarró las caderas de Nymeria y las sostuvo en su lugar mientras la empujaba a mayor velocidad. Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando su miembro se estrelló contra su cuello uterino. Ella seguía apretando su virilidad hasta que con un último apretón vino derramando sus jugos por todo su miembro, ocasionando que Jae llenara su vientre con varios chorros de su potente semilla.

\- Mnnnnn tanto semen - gimio Nymeria con ojos nublados del placer palpando su vientre mientras sentía que el rey aun seguía llenándola.

Ella suspiró de placer cuando el rey termino de venirse y se deslizó fuera de él, dejándose caer en su asiento. Tyene se rio y se levantó.

\- Los dioses sin duda te han bendecido - dijo ella mientras se inclinaba y lamia todos los jugos de su verga, limpiándola.

Luego se quitó su vestido, revelando su oscuro culo gordo. Jae extendió la mano y la apretó. Ella se estremeció de placer y se movió frente a él, sentándose en un movimiento rápido. Su verga se estrelló contra su coño y Tyene se tapó la boca para amortiguar su grito.

Jae no le dio tiempo para adaptarse. Él atrapó su trasero, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne suave y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la obligo a subir y bajar sobre su verga. Los ojos de Tyene se abrieron cuando su gruesa verga se estrelló contra su coño, tocando cada rincón y grieta de sus profundidades.

Nymeria empezó a chupar las tetas DD de Tyene, luego de untar sus pezones con la semilla fresca vertida en su coño recién follado. Tyene se mordió el labio, tratando de contener todos sus gritos mientras las lágrimas de placer caían. Incapaz de creer cuán extasiada se sentía esta sensación, su coño se apretó a su alrededor, moldeándolo solo para él.

Jae también se estaba acercando a su límite. Aceleró hasta que con un último empujón alcanzó su clímax, vertiendo su semilla directamente en su útero. La sensación de su esperma caliente inundándola la llevó al borde y ella también vino, liberando sus jugos en su verga.

Tyene jadeó y casi se cayó de su regazo, pero el brazo del rey la rodeó de su cintura sosteniéndola. Ella se soltó el labio, estaba sangrando pero no le importaba. Una vez se recupero lo suficiente, se bajó de Jae, con los pies inestables ella cayó en su asiento con un gemido, masajeando su coño maltratado y sonrió.

\- Mnnnn creo que se a que dioses seguir ahora - dijo mientras tiraba su collar de siete puntas en el charco de semillas formándose a sus pies.

\- Patio de Entrenamiento -

Era la hora del almuerzo, pero había dos guerreros que no tenían hambre en absoluto. Esos dos eran Obara y Jae. Los dos estaban en medio de una feroz lucha de espada contra lanza, respectivamente. Estaban completamente solos.

Obara gruñó mientras balanceaba su lanza con fuerza. Jae retrocedió un poco y luego se defendió. Sus cuchillas chocaron y Jae sintió que Obara tomaba la delantera. Entonces dio un barrido de pies y tiro a la serpiente de arena al suelo, luego la sometió posicionándose encima de ella.

Los dos estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro, cara a cara mirándose seriamente el uno al otro. Ambos respiraban pesadamente mientras la ira corría por sus venas. Obara quería estrangularlo tan mal, pero luego ocurrió un cambio. Sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse acaloradamente. La ropa se arrojó a continuación y se podía escuchar la tela rasgada entre los pantalones pesados y los gruñidos.

Jae empujó a Obara de rodillas antes de que ella pudiera hacer un movimiento y golpeó su verga en el coño goteando de Obara.

\- ¡Malditos dioses! ¿¡Es eso lo mejor que puede hacer!? "Majestad" - gimió rebelde Obara mientras le mando una mirada desafiante sobre su hombro.

Jae aceptó el desafío y comenzó a envestir el coño de Obara con fuerza ya que ella no era una chica delicada en absoluto, ella lo quería duro y contra el muro. Agarró las caderas de Obara mientras empujaba brutalmente dentro y fuera de su coño mientras dejaba hematomas en sus caderas.

\- ¡Más duro! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rompe mi coño! - siseó la serpiente con los ojos ensanchados.

Nunca había tenido algo tan grande dentro de ella. Obara podía sentir el placer recorriéndola, pero estaba decidida y terca a demostrar que Jae era inferior a ella, pero esa idea la abandono cuando llego al orgasmo por primera vez.

Casi se derrumbó exhausta por su gran orgasmo. Jae sonrió y usó el momento de débilidad de Obara y comenzó su segundo asalto a su coño. Golpeó a la chica bruscamente, causando que gritara de dolor y placer.

\- ¿Quién está mejor ahora, puta? - exigio Jae.

El cuerpo de Obara no la estaba escuchando pero cuando entendio la pregunta, la respuesta fue evidente para ella.

-... tu lo eres - murmuró Obara perdida de placer.

\- ¿¡Quién!? - preguntó mientras pellizcaba con fuerza los pezones de Obara.

\- ¡TU! ¡TU LO ERES! - gimio llegando a su segundo orgasmo.

\- ¿Que estilo es mejor; dornish o norteño? - preguntó jalando su pelo.

\- Norteño - respondió Obara mansamente.

\- ¿Cual? - preguntó golpeaba su culo, dejando una fuerte marca roja en su piel morena.

\- ¡OH DIOSES! ¡EL NORTEÑO! - gritó Obara volviéndose adicta a las nalgadas y amando como las enormes bolas del rey golpeaban su clítoris con cada empuje.

\- ¿Quién es tu señor y rey? - exigió mientras la tomaba del cuello y empujaba su cara al suelo, dejando su culo al aire para seguir violándolo.

\- ¡TU! ¡TU ERES MI JODIDO SEÑOR SUPREMO DE MI COÑO! ¡AMO DE MI CUERPO! ¡Y PUTO REY DE MI VIENTRE! ¡VIVO SOLO PARA TRAER A TUS HIJOS, LOS MAS GRANDES GUERREROS DE PONIENTE, AL MUNDO! - grito Obara en sumisión total cuando otro orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo cansado.

Jae empujó con fuerza una vez más y con un gruñido soltó su semilla en el vientre dispuesto de la dornish. Obara gimió de tal forma que parecía un ronroneo, como un gatito... o una leona cansada, se sentía tan bien al ser impregnada por un verdadero hombre.

Cuando Jae retiró vio su semilla gotear de su coño rojo y maltratado.

\- Deberíamos "practicar" más a menudo - dijo Jae, mientras levantaban la cabeza de Obara y le dio un beso abrasador, que ella gustosamente regresó.

Antes de partir a los Jardines de Agua, Obara le presento a su rey la prueba de que su declaración de que su cuerpo le pertenecía no era falsa. Ella le mostro la marca hecha por un hierro ardiente contra la piel, tenia el sello de la casa Tatgaryen grabado a fuego en su nalga derecha.

-Jardines de Agua -

Una vez llegado a los Jardines de Agua, fui recibido por varias sirvientas escasamente vestidas (parecido al traje de Leia en Star Wars VI) y me guiaron hasta las famosas piscinas del lugar.

De espaldas a mí, estaba Arianne Martell, Princesa de Dorne. Se sentó en el agua poco profunda, permitiendo que las corrientes del agua fluyeran sobre su cuerpo broncíneo, la parte superior de sus senos se mostraba por encima de la superficie del agua. Vi como ella recostaba su cabeza, pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Me detuve en seco, se estaba tocando en el estanque público. Siempre pensé que las dornienses era unas putas calientes, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella era su gobernante esperaba que al menos algo de decoro. Consideré mis opciones por un momento antes de arrojar precaución al viento y deshacerme de mi ropa. Esperé un momento para que mi verga estuviera completamente erguida antes de caminar la distancia restante hasta el estanque y pisar las aguas poco profundas. Arianne saltó ante la repentina interrupción de su paz, pero no hizo nada para cubrir su coño o sus tetas.

\- ¿Su majestad? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? - preguntó sin una pizca de nerviosismo y sin estar avergonzada, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente entre mi cara y mi verga.

\- El tiempo suficiente - respondí, sentándome en las aguas poco profundas del agua, ella continuó dividiendo su enfoque entre mí y mi verga, la mano en su coño se movió ligeramente.

\- Mis disculpas, mi rey, pero tenia que atender ciertas "necesidades" - dijo de manera simple - He recibido cuervos de mis primas y no dejan de hablar de como uso esa gran verga suya para criarlas como las perras en celo que son - dijo Arianne quitando su mano de su coño, sujetando mi verga - Y lo deseo tanto -

\- Bueno, ven aquí y te lo daré - respondí, ofreciéndole un lugar en mi regazo.

Casi inmediatamente se sento en mi regazo, sus labios capturaron los míos en un frenesí. Agarré su lindo culo con ambas manos y la acerqué más, mientras enterraba mi verga directamente en su coño. Su gemido hizo eco a través del lugar mientras empujaba mi miembro lo más que podía. Entonces ella se hizo cargo y comenzó a saltar sobre mi polla, ambos gemimos ante la sensación de follar bajo el agua.

\- Mmmmm, mi rey, su verga es tan grande ¡Ah! Siento que me está destrozando tan deliciosamente - gimió Arianne, jugando con sus tetas, llegando incluso a levantar una y chupar su pezón oscuro.

Verla chupar una de sus propias tetas me dio sed, así que uní mis labios a su pezón restante y lo chupe como si quisiera extraer su leche. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y ella rebotó aún más rápido.

\- ¡Oooooh! ¡Mi rey! ¡Necesito su jodida semilla en mí! ¡si quiere conquistar Dorne primero debe conquistar coño! - gimió, tratando de ordeñar mi verga.

\- ¿Quieres que conquiste Dorne? - le pregunte al oído y le golpeé el culo.

Ella se rió, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de susurrarme al oído.

\- Quiero que me des todo tu semen, quiero que rocíes mi útero fértil con tu semilla y me llenes hasta que se desborde de mi coño - dijo lamiendo mi oído - Hazlo y te dare mis vasallos y tierras, e incluso abandonare mi titulo de princesa - susurró en mi oído, riendo y gimiendo mientras mi verga continuaba penetrando en ella.

Su conversación me llevó al límite y termine en su caliente y apretado coño. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando mi semilla la llenó.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡tienes mucho más semen que todos de mis amantes juntos! - gimió Arianne en voz alta, moviéndose para mantener todo su semen dentro de ella.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nuestros labios se conectaron en un beso. Cuando la besé, sentí mi verga salir de su coño y senti como si alguien me la estuviera chupando. Separé mis labios de los de ella y miré hacia abajo para ver una chica dornish cerca de sus veinte dias. Estuve brevemente conmocionado por un momento y mi sorpresa solo aumentó cuando vi otras tres chicas parecidas entrando a la piscina. Todas jugaban con sus tetas y se metian los dedos en sus coños mientras me veian con hambre.

Mirando que por los alrededores vi a varias sirvientas mirándome desde detrás de las columnas o sentadas en los bancos. Algunas se estaban terminando de desnudar y otras ya lo estaban mientras se tocaban así mismas.

\- Mnnnnn creo que estara adecuadamente entretenido - dijo Arianne antes de levantarse de mi regazo y nadar hacia el otro lado del estanque.

\- ¿No te vas a quedar? - pregunté viendo su glorioso cuerpo escurriendo agua y mi semilla blanca bajando por sus muslos.

\- Lo dejare en la "habiles manos" de mis primas menores; Obella, Dorea, Loreza y Elia - dijo señalando a cada una de las chicas en la piscina, terminando en la que me estaba dando una mamada - Yo tengo que firmar unos papeles para cierta transición de titulos - dijo mientras unas sirvientas la cubrían con una toalla para secarla. Arianne volteo una ultima vez para verme tomar a Elia y enterrarle mi verga, haciendola gritar de placer.

\- Disfrute de ese coño, mi rey, lo veré en la cena - se despidió Arianne y se alejo balanceando las caderas.

Me iba a despedir, pero Obella y Dorea metieron mi cara entre sus tetas e inmediatamente fui silenciado, no es que tuviera un gran problema con eso. Menos aun cuando senti la lengua, de la que supuse era Loreza, lamiendo mis bolas.

Luego de la visita del rey Jaehaerys III, el principado de Dorne paso a ser un señorio, siendo Arianne Nymeros Martell su ultima princesa y su hijo Carlos Nymeros Martell el primer Señor Supremo de Dorne y Protector del Mar de Verano.

Por otro lado, se generó una curiosa leyenda respeto a los Jardines de Agua luego de la visita del rey. Se dice que el agua en ellos fue bendecida, pues todas las sirvientas del castillo que se bañaron en ese estanque, en ese tiempo', quedaron en cinta.


	9. Chapter 9

**9) Legado**

Islas de Hierro:

Asha Greyjoy, Señora Suprema de las Islas de Hierro.

Theon Greyjoy, primer hijo y heredero de Asha.

Marion Greyjoy, primera y unica hija de Asha y Jon.

Balon Greyjoy, segundo hijo de Asha y Jon.

Victarion Greyjoy, tercer hijo de Asha y Jon.

El Norte:

Sansa Stark, Guardiana del Norte.

Arya Stark, Capitana de la Guardia de Invernalia.

Eddard Stark, primer hijo de Arya y heredero del Norte.

Jon Stark, segundo hijo de Arya y Jon.

Cregan Stark, segundo hijo de Arya y Jon.

Diana Stark, primera y unica hija de Arya y Jon.

Lyarra Stark, primera hija de Sansa y Jon.

Lyanna Stark, segunda hija de Sansa y Jon.

Brandon Stark, primer y unico hijo de Sansa y Jon.

Tierras Occidentales:

Gloria Lannister, Dama de Roca Casterly.

Gerion Lannister, heredero de Tyrion y primer hijo de Gloria y Jon.

Tyrion Lannister, segundo hijo de Gloria y Jon.

Joanna Lannister, primera y unica hija de Gloria y Jon.

El Valle de Arryn:

Ysilla Royce, Dama de Nido de Aguilas.

Jon Arryn (antes Hardyng), heredero del Valle e unico hijo de Ysilla y Jon.

Tierra de las Tormentas:

Mya Baratheon, Dama de Bastion de Tormentas.

Orys Baratheon, heredero de Gendry y primer hijo de Mya y Jon.

Durran Baratheon, segundo hijo de Mya y Jon.

El Dominio:

Elinor Tyrell, dama de compañia de Lady Margaery.

Garth Tyrell, heredero del Dominio e unico hijo de Elinor y Jon.

Tierra de los Rios:

Bethany Blackwood, Dama de Aguasdulces.

Bertha Bracken, unica hija de Bethany y Jon.

Brynden Blackwood, heredero de Tierra de los Rios y nieto de Bethany.

Dorne:

Arianne Martell, Princesa de Dorne.

Carlos Martell, heredero de Arianne y primer hijo de Arianne y Jon.

Doran Martell, segundo hijo de Arianne y Jon.

Oberyn Martell, tercer hijo de Arianne y Jon.

Los Siete Reinos (Tierras de la Corona):

Jaehaerys III Targaryen (Jon), Rey de los Siete Reinos, Señor de los Andalos, Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, y Protector del Reino.

Daenerys Targaryen, Reina de los Siete Reinos, Señora de los Andalos, Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, y Protectora del Reino (y un gran etc).

Daeron Targaryen, Principe de Rocadragon y primer hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Alysanne Targaryen, primera hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Rhaella Targaryen, segunda hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Daena Targaryen, tercera hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Rhaena Targaryen, cuarta hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Maekar Targaryen, segundo hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Gaemon Targaryen, tercer hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Aemon Targaryen, cuarto hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Baela Targaryen, quinta hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Baelor Targaryen, quinto hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Rhaegar Targaryen, sexto hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Viserys Targaryen, septimo hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Rhaenys Targaryen, sexta hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Visenya Targaryen, septima hija de Daenerys y Jon.

Aegon Targaryen, octavo hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Daemon Targaryen, noveno hijo de Daenerys y Jon.

Curiosamente, la hermandad que compartieron las grandes casas de Poniente género en una prolongada era de paz que no se vio interrumpida en dos centurias.

Situacion de Rocadragon:

Las leyendas eran fascinantes, pero a veces las leyendas tenían tendencia a ser menospreciadas cuando las comparabas con la realidad. Esos fueron los pensamientos que entraron en la mente de quien visito Rocadragon en estos dias. Los pequeños escuchaban una magnífica leyenda sobre un gran dragón en esta isla que protegia a las mujeres del pueblo cerca del castillo, que los hombres de Rocadragon se volvieron viles, así que el dragon los elimino a todos y solo quedaron las mujeres en la isla.

Lo cierto fue que el pueblo estaba compuesto por mujeres, junto con sus hijos e hijas. No había un solo hombre solitario a la vista en este pueblo. Ademas, todos los niños eran "hermosos", muchos parecian imnegablemente angeles, sobretodo los que tenian cabello platino y ojos violetas.

En cuanto a las mujeres de la isla, eran sumamente autosuficientes, ellas se encargaban de todos los deberes hogareños y la criansa de los niños. Pero otras hacian trabajos tales como la pesca, incluso eran mujeres las que defendian la antigua fortaleza Targaryen. Al parecer, este comportamiento fue inculcado por mujeres Mormmont y dornish cuando defendieron la isla por varios años durante la guerra.

Lo cierto es que la falta de hombres se debe a las bajas despues de la guerra, siendo tantas que el pueblo de la isla pudo desaparecer... de no ser por la bondad de los reyes.

De forma extraoficial, los reyes cambiaron el impuesto de pescado y sal de la isla, por el "impuesto de pernada", de modo que las mujeres ya no tenian que otorgar una decima parte de su alimento, solo tenian que pagar con su cuerpo y si llegaran a quedar en cinta la corona les daria una pencion para la manutencion de los niños.

Curiosamente esta polemica decision no fue ni remotamente recibida de mala manera. La poblacion de la isla aun apreciaba la "semilla de dragon", siendo conciderado un honor mas alla de lo imaginado para ellas. Un claro ejemplo fue la horda de mujeres que se reunieron a las afueras del castillo el dia despues de dicho anuncio, todas con aparentes intenciones de "ofrecerse" a los reyes, que estaban de visita.

* * *

**Comenta si deseas un capitulo extra donde se muestra las "conquistas" con las damas norteñas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Extra:**

Alys Karstark

Los instintos de Alys bajaron su mano sobre la gruesa verga de este semental bien colgado. Ella envolvió su puño alrededor de él y comenzó a bombearlo de arriba abajo.

\- Es tan grande - dijo Alys fascinada.

\- Puedes explorarlo fácilmente con la boca - dijo Jae a la belleza del norte que habia seguido hasta el Bosque de Dioses.

La verga palpitó y creció otra pulgada en la mano de Alys. El tentador pensamiento entró en la mente de la mujer. Sus labios se juntaron con un sólido golpe. Ella le dio unas sacudidas más antes de que Alys se inclinara.

Jae la miró a los ojos brillantes y segundos después, los labios calientes de Alys se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de su verga. Ella tomó su herramienta palpitante en su boca con una succión masiva. Ella soltó su polla y condujo boca abajo primero sobre ella. Ella lo envolvió en el fondo de su garganta.

"Cuando solo vas a rezar a los dioses pero eres seguida por el dotado rey de turno" pensaba la señora de Bastion Kar mientras chupaba con devoción al Lobodragon "Iba a pedir guia a los dioses para restablecer mi casa... ¡gracias dioses!"

Alys adoro al hombre que asumió que era un regalo de los dioses hasta que él le había dicho algo diferente. Sus manos colocadas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No obligó a su miembro a bajar por su garganta, a pesar de que podría haberlo hecho sin protestar.

El cielo que rodeaba la gruesa herramienta de Jae le hizo levantar las caderas unos centímetros. Los húmedos labios de Alys se cerraron alrededor de él y le dieron otro par de succiones intensas y sensuales. La garganta caliente y apretada de la dama bajó.

\- Bien, muy bien - dijo Jae - Sigue chupando mi verga y obtendrás una recompensa si sigues así -

Alys hizo exactamente lo que si rey le pidió, además apretó sus bolas para pesar la gran cantidad de semilla, era mucha. Como un viajero del desierto, Alys se abalanzó sobre él y se lo metió profundamente en la garganta y flexionó los músculos del paladar. Las bolas de Jae palpitaban. Él estaría listo para correrse en su garganta. La zorra debajo de él le dirigió una mirada sensual a sus ojos.

\- Aqui tienes - gruño Jae y disparó su carga profundamente en la garganta de Alys.

La primera explosión de esperma caliente sacudió todo el cuerpo de Alys. Más explosiones de semen dispararon en su garganta y la hicieron emocionarse. Jae lanzó varios chorros de semillas largos por su garganta, llenando el estómago de la chica. Cuando terminó de derramar su semilla en la garganta de Alys, ella tragó el semen y acarició sus bolas para asegurarse de atrapar todo el semen en su garganta.

Alys casi se derrumbó en el suelo cuando Jae vació su semilla en su boca. Entonces, el agarró a la chica y la llevó a una posición de pie. Segundos después, Alys había sido apoyada contra el arcino. Tenía las piernas abiertas. El instinto golpeó su cuerpo cuando ella levantó una de sus piernas para que se balanceara en su cadera. Jae respondió pasando su mano por su pierna. Ella extendió la mano y pudo sentir su verga dura todavía frotando contra la carne sensible de su estómago.

\- Prepárate - dijo Jaehaerys y ella asintió.

Jae se abrió paso dentro de su coño. Los labios calientes y goteantes de Alys lo chuparon. Las largas piernas blancas se abrieron paso alrededor de la cintura de Jae y lo sostuvieron.

Alys se arqueó hacia atrás para permitir que la verga del rey la empalara. Llevó la punta hacia ella antes de retroceder. El coño de Alys lo engulló y comenzó a empujarla dentro y fuera de ella.

\- ¡Mierda, chupa mis grandes tetas! - gimió Alys en el oído de Harry.

La cara de Jae se enterró profundamente en el sudoroso pecho de Alys y comenzó a chuparla. Sus gemidos alentadores y sensuales le permitieron a Jae seguir bombeando su vara hacia ella.

Alys pasó las manos por la espalda musculosa y agarró su firme trasero para alentarlo aún más. Su verga se metió en su cuerpo y se preparó para marcar su territorio para que todos lo vieran. La goteante feminidad de Alys se apretó contra su vara.

\- Mmm, me encanta cómo te sientes dentro de mí... tu semen se sentira tan bien dentro de mi vientre - gimio ella en su oido - Apuesto a que tu semilla será tan fértil... apuesto a que hará que mis tetas se agranden, mientras pones a tu bebé dentro de mi - gimio mordiendo su oreja.

Jae envolvió su boca alrededor de una de sus tetas y comenzó a chuparla. Alys cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar el paseo, en más de un sentido.

\- ¡Adelante, mi rey, críeme! - gimio ella mientras mordisqueó y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja cuando él hizo lo mismo con sus senos - Lléname con tu semen... dispara tu semilla dentro de mi coño y sere tu puta de cría -

Jae se empujó contra ella con una serie de envestidas duras y fuertes. El coño mojado de Alys se cerró alrededor de su gruesa verga y lo apretó. Él se aferró a sus caderas y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella con una serie de rápidos empujones.

Todo el cuerpo de Alys estuvo de acuerdo en que ella era suya. Empujó su matriz y se preparó para sembrarla. Las uñas de la chica se clavaron en la parte posterior de su pierna.

\- Eres una zorra tan caliente, y te verías bien llena con mi semilla -

\- Sí - gimio Alys - Bombea toda tu semilla real en mi coño ¡Imprégname con tu hijo! - grito sin importarle que los oyeran.

Jae se presionó contra ella y Alys lo sostuvo. Ella no quería que él se fuera y él no tenía intención de irse. Sus bolas hinchadas se prepararon para dar su regalo. La mujer dispuesta con un útero fértil por delante hicieron que se tensara y disparó el primer chorro de semen en ella.

\- ¡Sí, SÍ, Sí! - gritó Alys agarrándolo, sintiendo el suficiente esperma dentro de ella para impregnar a todo un ejército.

Alys podía sentir la cálida salpicadura de esperma dispararse a través de su coño. Ella se había llenado de su semilla y su coño ordeño su verga todo el camino.

\- Mmm, eso si que fue caliente - dijo una voz detras de ellos, era Lady Sansa.

Alys se sobresaltó pero Sansa solo la bajo de Jae y empezó a mamarlo para volverlo a poner en mastil completo. Entonces, Alys dio un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. En general, este viaje a Invernalia habia sido un gran éxito.

Wynafryd y Wylla Manderly

Pov Jaehaerys

Mientras iba a las aguas termales de Invernalia, escuché un sonido. Era el sonido de una mujer gimiendo.

Me había vuelto bastante bueno identificando ese sonido en los últimos meses y di vueltas en el acto tratando de averiguar de dónde venía. Seguí el sonido y eventualmente llegué a un estanque de aguas termales apartado. Lo que me llamó la atención fue Wylla Manderly, metida en el agua, gimiendo mientras obviamente rozaba su coño. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus copas BB se sacudieron mientras tomaba uno de ellos y se pellizcaba el pezón.

\- Sí, mi rey coja mi coñito apretado ¡AH! Se sientes bien en mi ¡Oh dioses! ¡no puedo soportarlo! - gimió mientras se corría en el agua.

Salí de la línea de árboles para que fuera visible y vi su coño afeitado debajo del agua, ella distraídamente seguia frotando su coño. No podía esperar más, así que me desvesti y avancé hacia el claro.

\- ¿Se esta divirtiendo, lady Wylla? - dije y Wylla se sobresaltó y me miró nerviosamente hasta que sus ojos se centraron en mi verga.

\- Mi rey... yo estaba... yo queria... - decia mientras sus ojos se centraron casi por completo en mi verga, sin saber que decir.

\- vine a las aguas termales y te encuentro gimiendo mi nombre - le dije, caminando hacia ella. Se sentó en la orilla cuando me acerqué para que estuviera a la altura de mi polla.

\- ¿Usted cree que... podria yo... - mi respuesta fue agarrar su cabeza y empujar mi verga en su garganta. Pasada su sorpresa, inmediatamente comenzó a balancearse arriba y abajo sobre mi verga, asimilando todo lo que pudo. Yo me balanceé hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que mi polla se profundizara un poco con cada empuje.

Mi miembro estaba cubierto de su saliva y sus ojos rodaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza con cada par de empujes. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo decidí pasar al evento principal. Saqué mi verga de su boca y la empujé sobre su espalda. Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, metí mi verga en su apretado coño mojado e inmediatamente sus gritos de éxtasis llenaron el claro.

\- ¡Sí, mi rey, cójame como la pequeña zorra que soy! tómame, ¡quiero cada centímetro de ti dentro de mí! - Ella gritó.

Pasé de empujes lentos a ararla en unos segundos y su lengua comenzó a caerse de su boca y sus ojos giraron libremente en su cabeza, como si hubiera desocupado su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, Bueno, que sorpresa - dijo una nueva voz.

Lady Wynafryd Manderly, hermana mayor de Wylla, salió de los árboles, vestida con una túnica blanca y verde.

\- El Rey de Poniente está cogiendo a mi hermanita como una prostituta común en un lugar público -

La lady, se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, justo al otro lado de donde tenía una vista completa de Wylla.

Pov Tercera Persona

\- Mira, tu hermana está ahí, y te estoy cogiendo como una puta delante de ella - dijo Jae - Pero, apuesto a que eso te excita, ¿no? -

Wylla no podía estar más de acuerdo. Jae la agarró y se empujó contra ella tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Wynafryd observó casualmente a Jae perforar a su hermana desde atrás, mientras se tocaba los dedos.

\- Tome a esta pequeña zorra de hermana que tengo, y perfore su coño hasta que ruegue por tu semilla - dijo Wynafryd.

Wylla vio que la cara de su hermana se apagaba por el hecho de que su única hermana estaba siendo follada por el rey en persona. Jae manejó sus tetas con brusquedad apretándolos. Todo su cuerpo estalló de placer. El rey solo aumentó el placer con los fuertes golpes, cada vez que empujaba a Wylla, ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

\- ¡SI, SOY UNA PUTA QUE SOLO QUIERE TU SEMILLA! - Wylla grito - ¡NO DEJO DE SOÑAR CON SU VERGA, MAJESTAD! ¡VIERTA SU SEMILLA CALIENTE EN MI PEQUEÑO COÑO! -

Wynafryd se quitó la túnica frente a su hermana para revelar que no llevaba ropa pequeña. Sus grandes tetas copa DD eran todo un espectáculo. Luego abrió las piernas frente a Wylla, mostrándole su coño preparado mojado.

Wylla entendió y enterró su cara en el coño de su hermana. Comenzó a comerla, lamiendo y chupando, mientras podía sentir a Jae fallándola por detrás.

Wynafryd se agachó para presionar la cabeza de Wylla entre sus piernas. Levantó la vista para ver la enorme verga del rey aparecer y desaparecer del coño de su hermana. Wynafryd se relamio sus rosados labios cuando vio a Jae coger a su hermana con su enorme verga.

\- Tu seras la próxima - dijo Jae aumentando las envestidas, haciendo que el agua salpicara por todos lados y se escuchara el caliente aplauso de las bolas de Jae contra el culo de Wylla.

Wynafryd se retorció en respuesta a estas palabras. Su coño tenía hambre de esa enorme verga, la necesitaba en su cuerpo, haciéndola suya mientras la perforaba con fuerza.

Jae gimió cuando Wylla vino, liberando sus jugos mientras se aferraba a él. Sus paredes internas lo apretaron tan deliciosamente que sus bolas se se hincharon con la carga cremosa que liberaría. Él siguió follándola duro.

\- Cadi allí - gruño Jae antes de ser sorprendido por los labios de Wynafryd, quien lo beso con fiereza mientras que su hermana estaba entre ellos.

La situación hizo que se pusiera tan caliente que Jae no pudo hacer nada para evitar correrse dentro de Wylla. Esta gimio en el coño de su hermana y comenzó a tomar todo su semilla dentro de su cuerpo. Las caderas de Wynafryd se levantaron, viendo como el rey depositaba copiosas cantidades de semilla dentro del coño de su hermana.

\- Mnnn definitivamente seré tia después de esto -

Wylla estaba bastante segura de que seria madre en nueve lunas. Para cuando Jae terminó de vaciarse en ella, se sintió llena y adormilada. Cuando Jar salio de ella con un humedo POP, un rio blanco fluyo del coño jodido de Wylla hacia el estanque.

Pov Jaehaerys

Deje Wylla dormir en la orilla, mientras me dirigia a la Manderly mayor. Pude notar que su coño estaba empapado con saliva y jugos... ella parecía lista para coger.

Salí del estanque y me acerqué a Wynafryd. Inmediatamente saltó a mis brazos y me besó apasionadamente mientras empujaba directamente en su coño.

\- Cójame, mi rey, joda mi coño con su gorda verga y llene mi utero fértil con su potente semilla - gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La atraje al estanque y la cogi aún más fuerte y más rápido que a su hermana. De repente, un par de brazos la abrazaron desde atras y comenzaron a acariciar las tetas de Wynafryd. La cara de Wylla apareció junto a la cara de su hermana.

\- Mnnn ¿y yo soy la zorra degenerada? - se burlo Wylla de su hermana - Mi rey, asegúrese de darme una sobrina tambien - me dijo y yo atrape sus labios en un beso rápido.

Así que mientras Wylla acariciaba las tetas de su hermana, yo me dedicaba a coger el coño de la mayor de las Manderly. Sabia que no aguantaría mucho así que la folle con mas fuerza, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y grito antes de ser callada por un beso de su hermana.

Empecé a entrar y salir varias veces, ella no tardo en saltar y envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos me tomaron por mis hombros, grito mientras la cogia de manera errática, salpicando agua por todos lados. Su coño me apreto con fuerza cuando ella alcanzaba un orgasmo.

\- ¡DENTRO! ¡POR FAVOR, MI REY, LLENEME CON SU SEMILLA! ¡DEJEME TENER A SU HIJO! - grito mientras se corria y apretaba mi verga, persuadiendo a mi carga fertil a salir.

Para mi fue demasiado, me encontraba a punto de correrme. Así que empujé tan profundo como pude y dejé que mi semilla fluyera a través de ella. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando rocié sus paredes internas con mi semilla blanca. Una vez que estuve seguro de que estaba bien fertilizada, salí y cubrí las caras de las hermanas con mi semen, haciendo que gimieran y me mirara con lujuria.

\- Gracias mi rey - gimieron, mientras sus manos jugaban con el coño recién follado de la otra.

No tardaron en iniciar una escena lésbica incestuosa entre ambas... este seria un largo baño.

Meera Reed

Bran resultó ser bastante idiota por el tratamiento dado a la ultima Reed. Ahora recaía en Jae el "compensar" adecuadamente a Lady Meera.

\- Entonces, su majestad, ¿qué puedes hacer para compensarme? - preguntó Meera.

Sintió un par de labios tocar los de ella y un par de brazos envolvieron su cintura. Estaba completamente conmocionada por esto y no sabía cómo responder.

\- Relájate Meera, déjame cuidarte - susurró Jae en su oído.

Meera solo asintió, mientras que una de las manos de Jae viajaba debajo de su falda y él le bajó las la ropa pequeña. Estaba muy sorprendida por esto, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la mano de Jae comenzó a jugar con su coño. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gemir demasiado fuerte ya que no quería ser atrapada. Se mordió el labio a veces para evitar que un gemido escapara.

Jae parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y su mano callosa la hacía aún más agradable que la de ella. Meera sabía que estaba a punto de llegar.

\- M-mi rey ¡AH! - gimio mientras venia y se desplomó un poco. Ese fue el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido. Si no fuera por el otro brazo de Jae que la sostenía, se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

\- Ah, mi rey, ah, eso fue bueno - gimio Meera.

\- ¿Quieres sentirte aún mejor? - preguntó Jae y ella asintió.

Jae quitó su brazo alrededor de Meera, se desabrochó el cinturón y luego se quitó los pantalones y la ropa pequeña. Meera vio la verga de su rey, era grande y gruesa y le preocupaba lo que iba a hacer con ella.

\- De rodillas Meera - ordenó Jae.

Meera obedeció nerviosamente que se arrodilló hasta que estuvo a la altura de la verga de Jae.

\- Abre la boca - ordenó Jae.

Ella obedeció y pronto sintio como el empujó su verga dentro de su boca. La lengua de Meera serpenteó alrededor del falo haciendo que Jae gimiera. Meera comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor de la verga de su rey. Jae comenzó a bombear lentamente su verga dentro y fuera de la boca de la Reed.

Jae gruñó en voz baja y pronto la boca de Meera se llenó con su espesa semilla. Ella la hizo girar en su boca degustando el sabor sorprendentemente agradable antes de tragarlo.

\- Eso fue maravilloso, mi lady - felicito Jae.

\- Gracias, mi rey - dijo Meera sonrojada y le miro con añoranza - ¿Podemos continuar? - pregunto ella, a lo que Jae asintio.

\- Abre las piernas un poco - dijo Jae.

Meera lo hizo y sintió el aire frio en su coño mojado. Ella se estremeció de frio, pero eso no duró poco. Jae la besó con fuerza mientras se metía en su coño necesitado. Meera gimio con algo de dolor, nunca había tenido a alguien tan grande adentro de ella. Pronto el dolor disminuyó y Jae retrocedió haciendo que Meera gimiera a cambio.

Jae empujo a Meera contra la pared con solo su vestido evitando que se rascara de la piedra. Meera tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jae sosteniéndolo cerca y tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jae tratando de empujarlo más profundo. El siguió entrando y saliendo de Meera mientras la besaba en la cara, el cuello y las orejas.

Meera estaba gimiendo mientras saboreaba las nuevas sensaciones que la recorrían. Nunca había sentido algo así. Por primera vez se sentía genuinamente amada mas alla de lo familiar. Pronto sintió otro orgasmo dentro de ella y agarró el cuello de Jae cuando llegó. Este la besó con fuerza para detener cualquier sonido que escapara de su boca. Sintió que sus apretadas paredes interiores lo agarraban y tuvo que detenerse para no venir tan pronto. Quería que esto durara y darle la mejor experiencia de su vida a la mujer que dio tanto por su primo ingrato.

Jae comenzó a bombear de nuevo y Meera estaba cayendo en otro orgasmo. Esto continuó durante varios minutos hasta que Jae supo que podía contener su propia venida.

\- Voy a venir Meera - aviso el rey.

\- En mí, por favor, mi rey, necesito sentirlo - suplicó Meera.

Jae solo asintió y aceleró el paso y pronto llegó. Las olas calidas de semilla viril invadieron el desprotegido utero fertil de Meera, haciendo que viniera por tercera vez, mojando la parte inferior del rey y creando un charco en el suelo.

\- Es... tanto... - gimio Meera con los ojos nublados y aguados del placer - Mi rey... yo no quiero tomar te de la luna - confeso mientras la imagen de dos bebes bebiendo de su leche, aparecia en su mente.

\- Y no lo haras si no quieres - dijo Jae dandole otro beso - Eres muy especial para mi, lady Meera, realmente estoy feliz de tener hijos con usted - confeso y el corazón de Meera dio un vuelco... ahora lo sabia, amaba a este hombre que era su rey y padre de sus hijos.

Lyanna Mormont

Jae esquivó rápidamente mientras Lyanna lo atacaba. Ambos estaban en una sesión de entrenamiento en la hora del lobo, para que nadie los molestara.

Jae estaba esquivando sus golpes cada vez. Él podría ser bueno peleando, pero ella era más enérgica y frenética que él, e incluso estaba teniendo dificultades para esquivar su espada. El ultimo corte se tocó tan cerca de su pecho que rasgó parte de su chaleco. Jae saltó hacia atrás y vio el daño, le habia cortado la tela pero no llego a tocar su piel. Lyanna vio lo que hizo.

\- Yo... me dejé llevar, mi rey, lo siento - dijo preocupada, pero Jae se rio un poco.

\- Descuida... solo tendré que prestar más atención - dijo con una idea en mente.

Ella avanzó de nuevo, y Jae logró cortar sus pantalones, rasgándolos un poco. Lyanna vio el daño y lo miro seriamente.

\- Esta jugando un juego peligroso, mi rey... de los que me gustan - dijo ella arrancó la parte rota y la tiró. Ahora una de sus piernas estaba expuesta.

Jae sonrió, luego dio un paso adelante y Lyanna le cortó parte de su camisa en un movimiento rapido. Cuando Jae se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su vientre estaba completamente expuesto. No había sangre, y estaba tan dañada que parecía una tunica sin mangas, entonces se la quito y tiró a un lado.

Lyanna lo miró fijamente, su rey estaba bien construido. Entonces aparto esos pensamientos y avanzó de nuevo. Pero el estaba preparado y, a riesgo, dibujó un círculo en el aire justo cuando Lyanna lo pasaba. Cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, se dio cuenta de que su tunica había sido destruida, dejando solo la parte superior.

Lyanna se dio cuenta y rasgó lo que quedaba de su camisa. Jae vio su ropa pequeña y se quedó mirando un momento sus senos copa BB. Eran como ella, pequeños, pero lindos.

\- ¡Quién pierda la ultima prenda pierde! - ella dijo y Jae se dio cuenta de que Lyanna se estaba excitando.

Sintiéndose un poco endurecido, se preparó. Ella avanzó y el estaba un poco distraída por sus senos apenas ocultos, pero logró evitar un ataque. Se las arregló para cortar sus pantalones, que combinaban con su otra pierna.

Entonces, Jae sintió el viento en la pierna. Vio y descubrió que Lyanna hizo lo mismo que él. Al mirarla de nuevo, la vio acercarse y esta vez lo pilló desprevenido. Ella le cortó la otra pierna y se detuvo un poco lejos de él. Ahora ambos tenían pantalones convertidos en pantalones cortos.

Se miraron el uno al otro, viendo quién iria primero.

\- ¡Demasiado lento! - ella dijo - ¡Además, mira lo que te está pesando! -

Ella señaló sus piernas, y Jae vio lo que era. Su miembro estaba marcado en lo que quedaba de sus pantalones. Todo esto lo estaba excitando. Estaba distraído nuevamente, y Lyanna se aprovechó de eso y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

Lyanna se paró sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas en el suelo, respirando lenta y cansadamente. Los dos se enfrentaron.

\- Gané - dijo ella, pero el empujo su ingle contra su coño.

Lyanna sintio una corriente de placer recorrer su cuerpo y, sin quererlo, aflojo su agarre en sus muñecas. Esto le dio a Jae la oportunidad de sujetar a la chica y rodar, poniéndola abajo de el.

\- ¿Decias? - dijo el y los dos se enfrentaron.

Lyanna lo miró a los ojos grises y Jae la miró a los ojos marrones. Sus corazones latiendo fuerte. Sus alientos calientes se mezclaron.

De repente, los dos se besaron.

Jae sintió que su lengua invadía su boca con la misma intensidad que la suya. Ambos comenzaron a gemir.

Lyanna yacía bajo él, ahora sintiendo su cuerpo sudoroso contra el de ella. Jae gimió al sentir sus pechos presionando contra su pecho y empezó a frotar su verga vestida contra su coño cubierto. Lyanna sintió su ropa pequeña se mojaba por esto. El rey sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Quieres follarme, verdad? - pregunto ella y Jae sonrió.

\- No - dijo y ella levanto una ceja. Jae se acercó a su oido - Quiero cogerte como un lobo y preñarte con mi hijo, para tener el placer de saber que la mujer con mas testículos en El Norte tiene a mi hijo creciendo en su vientre -

Lyanna, llamada "Lady Osita", en su juventud. Hoy en dia la Dama de Isla del Oso y una de las mujeres mas temibles en Poniente. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante tal promesa... casi se había corrido con solo unas palabras al oído.

\- ... ¿y que esta esperando, su majestad? - dijo con tono retador y un sonrojo en la cara.

Él la agarró por la cara y la besó con fuerza. Lyanna gimió ante eso, mientras sus manos estaban en sus pantalones, ella los abrió y los bajó junto a la ropa pequeña. Su verga se liberó, señalándola con lujuria.

Lyanna miró hacia abajo mientras se besaba, sorprendida por su tamaño. Jae lo noto y dio la vuelta a ambos, permitiendo a Lya estar arriba. Ella se lamió los labios y comenzó a chupar su verga.

A Jae le gustaba sentir su boca envolverse alrededor de su miembro. Ella lamió y chupó bien. No como Arya o Missandei, pero aún así era notable. El se recostó, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, disfrutando de la sensación de la mamada energizando su cuerpo.

La arena estaba vacía, Jae luego miró a la entrada abierta. Cualquiera podía llegar allí y atrapar a Lady Osita dándole una mamada al Rey de los Siete Reinos... eso sería un chisme eterno seguro.

Pensar en ser atrapado allí lo llenó de placer. Jae sintió llegar a su orgasmo, así que agarró a Lya por la cabeza y forzó todo dentro de ella. Lyanna gimió ante eso, gustándole su faceta ruda y a el gustándole su sumisión. Lo chupó todo, lo lamió todo e hizo sonidos de asfixia cuando el semilla estalló en su garganta.

Cuando la solto, respiro como un pez fuera del agua, lamiendo lo que Jae vertio en su boca. Un hilo de semen conectó su boca y su verga, hasta que ella lo sorbió.

\- Delicioso - dijo Lya besando la verga de semental que juro criarla.

\- Ahora viene lo bueno - dijo Jae agarrando las tetas de Lya.

Ella iba a estar de acuerdo, pero oyeron voces. Rápidamente, Jae y Lya se levantaron, el tomó sus ropas destruidas, y luego los dos corrieron hacia una columna. Los intrusos parecían estar entretenidos por la conversación de la que estaban hablando.

Lyanna maldecía mientras veia a los idiotas que echaron a perder su diversión, ella no habia notado que estaba inclinada, dejando su coño tentador a mercet del hombres tras de si.

Jae, la tomo de la cintura y se metio dentro de ella de u tiron. Ella apenas logro taparse la boca para no gritar. Cuando ella lo vio por encima del hombro no lo vio con ira, le sonrió lujuriosamente y sintio como su coño lo apretaba, mientras se apoyaba en la columna para la cogida de su vida.

En poco tiempo Jae estaba empujando sin piedad en el coño de Lyanna, que, mas que estar apoyada contra la pared, se sujetaba de la columna como si fuera un trozo de madera en medio del mar. La cogio sin miedo, escuchando el golpeteo de su carne contra la de ella.

\- ¡Jae! ¡Sigue! - ella gimió - ¡Me encanta lo que me haces! ¡Bésame otra vez ahora! -

Jae volteo a Lyanna, levantando una pierna en su hombro, apoyándola de espaldas a la pared, y ella abrazó a Jae, besándolo con fuerza. Lya lo abrazó cuando Jae la agarró por la pierna y se deslizó mientras otra mano le agarraba su cabeza. Se besaron, gimiendo mientras el placer abrumaba sus cuerpos.

Su verga cavó más y más profundo. Lya podía sentir su miembro fuerte penetrando más profundamente. Nadie jamas se metió tan dentro de ella. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se deleitaba en el placer primitivo, como dos animales en celo. Sintiendo sus pechos contra su cuerpo, sus manos rasgando su espalda, su lengua dentro de su boca... estaba llegando a su fin.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Aquí viene! -

Con un gruñido el se vino dentro de ella. Lyanna le dejo marcas sangrientas en la espalda en su éxtasis. Poco le importo mientras descargaba sus bolas en su utero fertil con semilla potente. Para cuando su verga dejó el coño maltratado de Lya, su semen caliente goteaba de el y humeaba al contacto con el aire frio de la noche invernal.

Lyanna no sentía las piernas, le dolia la espalda y ni decir de su coño. Ademas, lo mas seguro es que tuviera uno o dos bastardos despues de esto y al sus ropas estar destruidas tendria que regresar desnuda a sus habitaciones... definitivamente fue la mejor noche de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Extra II:**

Pov Daenerys

Me desperté con un gemido de placer, una sensación familiar y placentera recorrió mi coño. No tenia que abrir los ojos para saber que era mi sirvienta mas leal y mi mejor amiga.

Missandei también tenia el titulo de mi "comedora de coño oficial" y lo demostró con lo rapido que su lengua excavo mi raja. Probablemente probo la semilla de Jae, eso siempre saca lo puta de la mas pura de las mujeres.

Aun podia recordar a una joven septa que habia llegado al Septo de la Fortaleza Roja. Era tan inocente que parecía ser una joven Sansa Stark, incluso era pelirroja... tal como le gustaban a mi marido.

La joven fue jodida contra el altar de los siete tan duro que las palmadas húmedas de las bolas gordas de Jae contra su culo pecoso resonaron hasta el salón del trono. De no ser por el te de la luna, esta septa habría obtenido un bastardo.

Ahora la chica seguia siendo la septa de la Fortaleza Roja, pero tenia costumbres traviesas, como; mas de una vez la sorprendí acariciando y chupando los pechos de La Doncella, daba consejos a las demas sirvientas de como darle placer a sus esposos para mantenerlos leales a ellas, e incluso llego a cambiar el vino de la eucaristía por la semilla de Jae haciendo que todos la bebieran.

El resultado fue tan prometedor que hice que Jae follara a otras septas, convirtiéndolas en putas lujuriosas. Combinado a un par de amenazas, juicios y ejecuciones, hubo un gran concilio en el que lo que quedaba de la fe, muy malograda despues de lo que hizo Cersei, hiciera varias modificaciones:

Se elimina el celivato obligatorio, se permite el culto a otros dioses, se consideran a los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio como iguales a los nacidos dentro de el, se considera a la mujer igual que el hombre, las mujeres pueden tomar altos cargos en la jerarquia de la fe.

Eso permitio llenar los septos con nuestras septas disolutas, ahora la busqueda del amor, como interpretarlo y amar a otros segun los designios de los siete. Tambien lo era el respeto a las demas religiones y la hermandad entre todas las personas. Sin embargo, estas zorras se las arreglaban para tener su "diversion", incluso mas de una ya tenia mas de un bastardo en camino.

Todo este nuevo sistema era promovido por la nueva Septona Suprema, Tyene Arena. La cual tenia una lengua talentosa en mas de un sentido y a la plebe parecía mas que contenta. Ella residía en el recién construido "Septo de la Santa Sabiduría", que además era un orfanato para los niños huérfanos y asilo para los ancianos. El nuevo templo tenia ademas de estatuas de los siete, un arciano en el medio para mostrar la igualdad entre la vieja y nueva fe.

Mis recuerdos terminaron cuando moje la cara de Missandei con mis jugos, los cuales ella bebio con obediencia. Una vez termino, ella se dirigio hacia quien yacia a mi lado.

La gran verga de mi esposo estaba en pleno mastil, incluso estaba rezumando abundante pre semen, debía de estar soñando algo pervertido. La boca de Missandei no tardaron en llegar a la verga de Jae, dándole un ligero beso para luego llevarlo a su boca, despertándolo.

\- Buenos dias, mi amor - dije mientras besaba a mi marido.

Pov Jaehaerys

Luego de entender lo que pasaba, mis manos se movieron por el gran culo de mi reina, sintiendo los músculos suaves debajo de mis manos. Missandei fue directamente a la garganta profunda, pude sentir su garganta temblar mientras lo pasaba directamente más allá de su reflejo nauseoso. Dany se sentó sobre mi estómago y me miró, jugando con sus tetas. La tiré hacia abajo y comencé a chupar y lamer sus hermosas tetas mientras ella gimió frotando su coño mojado contra mis abdominales.

No podía ver a Missandei, pero sentí que su boca dejaba mi verga y su apretado coño la envolvía. De repente, Dany se apartó de mí y Missandei la abrazó, manoseando sus tetas y besando su cuello. Dany se recostó en el pecho de su mejor amiga y yo simplemente acaricié sus muslos mientras el coño de Missandei subía y bajaba sobre mi verga.

Dany me miró con lujuria antes de alejarse de Missandei y plantar su coño mojado en mi cara. Lamí su coño y luego giré mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris, provocando un gemido de mi reina. Sabía que Missandei y Dany seguían jugando entre ellas, pero no estaba realmente en la mejor posición para verlas divertirse. Como no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, decidí divertirme y ataqué el coño de Dany con la lengua.

Use todos los trucos que sabía para volverla loca y en unos momentos pude escuchar sus gritos de éxtasis y ella vino en mi cara. Ella retrocedió y aterrizó en la cama encima de mí. Ahora que no estaba bloqueando mi vista, podía ver las enormes tetas de Missandei rebotar mientras subía y bajaba por mi verga. Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su lengua por mis labios y mejillas, bebiendo los jugos de Dany.

Ella comenzó a rebotar aún más rápido, sus tetas volando hacia arriba y hacia abajo y yo comencé a empujar al mismo ritmo. Los gemidos escaparon de su boca y sus ojos se movieron entre Dany y yo. Aceleramos frenéticamente y en cuestión de minutos vine en su coño, soltando un torrente de esperma que la llenó hasta el borde y luego se desbordo, deslizándose por sus oscuras piernas.

Ella gimió y suspiró cuando se quitó de mi verga recostándose en el extremo de la cama, nuestros jugos saliendo de ella como una cascada. Dany se movió de donde había estado acostada y envolvió sus labios alrededor de mi verga, limpiándola de todos los jugos.

Luego se arrastró hasta el coño de Missandei y comenzó a comerla. Mientras lo hacía, miré su hermoso culo y su coño mientras se comía el coño de su amiga en cuatro patas. La vista inmediatamente me devolvió la erección y me puse de rodillas detrás de ella.

Cuando entre en su coño, ella retiró su lengua del coño de Missandei por un momento, mientras gemia antes de mirarme seductoramente.

\- Tan enérgico como siempre, mi amor - gimió, mordiéndose el labio con anticipación.

Le sonreí mientras empujaba los últimos centímetros en su coño. Ella cerro los ojos por el placer y su rostro se detuvo ante Missandei quien comenzó a besar apasionadamente a mi reina. Mientras tanto, comencé a empujar lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, aumentando la velocidad con cada pocos empujes.

Sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen, ligeramente amortiguado contra los apasionados besos de Missandei, pero aún muy vocal. De repente, sus gemidos surgieron de su boca, de repente sentí una sensación húmeda en mis bolas. Miré hacia abajo y vi a Missandei entre las piernas de Dany, lamiendo mis bolas.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, me guiñó un ojo y pasó de mis bolas al coño mojado de Dany. Ella comenzó a lamer los pliegues de mi reina y pude escuchar sus gemidos mientras descendía hacia el coño de Missandei. Continué golpeando su pequeño coño apretado con mi verga, agarré sus caderas con más fuerza y empujé aún más fuerte, sus gemidos amortiguados se hicieron más fuertes contra el coño de Missandei.

Solo verlos follar y ver ese culo sacudirse mientras la golpeaba me hizo perder el ritmo y supere la velocidad, haciendo que Dany gritara, y me corri en su pequeño coño apretado. Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas de la cama, todavía disparando chorros de esperma que cubrían a las hermosas chicas frente a mí mientras veía a Missandei beber mi semilla de su mejor amiga mientras salía de ella.

Continuaron así durante media hora, entonces Dany susurró algo al oído de Missandei. La morena se sonrojo y me miró antes de asentir, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso. Missandei se giró y se apoyó contra su amiga, las manos de Dany tanteando sus tetas. Me senté de rodillas y me dirigí hacia ellos mientras jugaban.

\- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? - Pregunté, frotando mi mano contra el muslo de Missandei.

\- Solo tu felicidad, mi amor, ahora deja de hacer preguntas... - dijo Dany acercándose - Y cogela como si fuera de tu propiedad - susurro a mi oído.

Missandei abrió las piernas e inmediatamente la penetre, provocando un gemido de ella. Inmediatamente establecí un ritmo brusco y salvaje. Dany me miró con lujuria en los ojos y asintió repetidamente mientras yo reducía a Missandei a un mero objeto de placer.

Los ojos dorados de Missandei estaban brillando en necesidad, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Mi rey, estoy dedicada a usted, solo quiero que me coja una y otra vez - gimió mientras me miraba con adoración - Quiero demostrárselo, por favor lléname, déjame ser la madre de uno de tus hijos. Lo quiero tanto - gimió, mientras se corria en mi verga.

Cuando miré a Dany, ella sonrió y asintió... esa zorra astuta ideo que embarazara a su mejor amiga. Dany coloco sus manos firmemente en las tetas de Missandei. Miré a la hermosa chica y empujé aún más fuerte y rápido.

Empecé a empujar salvajemente y en unos instantes ella me soltó y se vino de nuevo en mi verga. Momentos después, solté mi semilla en su coño dispuesto y senti a mi reina apretar mis bolas para exprimir toda mi semilla en el interior de la belleza naathi.

Todos colapsamos juntos, Dany moviéndose para acostarse a mi lado. El pecho de Missandei se agitó con dificultad para respirar, su amiga levanto sus caderas y coloco una almohada bajo su culo, para evitar que mi semilla escapara de su coño. Dany se puso encima de mí y guió mi polla dentro de su coño. Luego descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho, mientras disfrutaba la sensación familiar de su apretada raja.

Después de varios minutos, Missandei se puso de pie, su cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y nos miró, los ojos de Dany se cerraron ligeramente mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

\- Mis reyes, les dejare descansar ahora, pero les recuerdo que tienen varios deberes hoy, incluyendo una reunion con su consejo privado - dijo y entonces se sonrojo y se fijo en mi - Y mi rey... gracias - dijo tiernamente mientras tocaba su vientre.

Ella salio de la habitacion y yo me quedé dormido, gracias al calido abrazo que el coño de Dany le daba a mi miembro.

Pov Missandei

Cuando sali, pude notar que Jhiqui e Irri fuera de la habitación de los reyes. Ambas mantenían una expresión neutral, pero las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaban ardiendo de celos. Yo solo les sonrei, mientras levantaba mi falda, mostrándoles mi coño desbordado de semilla de dragon. Luego moje mi dedo medio en el y lo chupe para consternación del par de golfas.

\- Me temo que sus majestades llegaran tarde hoy - dije mientras alisaba mi vestido - La conquista de Naath fue MUY agotadora – dije frotando sal en la herida.

* * *

**Aqui tienen el capitulo prometido mas un extra. A menos que tengan alguna propuesta le dare fin a la historia.**

**Fue divertido escribirla.**

**P.D. los hijos de las serpientes de arena son; Arthur (Sarella), Morgan (Nymeria), Baelor (Tyene), Oberyn (Obara), Moron (Obella), Rhaenys (Dorea), Daena y Daemon (Loreza) y Elia (Doran) Arena.**

**P.D.D. los hijos de las damas del norte; Karlon Karstark (Alys), Wyllian y Wallas Manderly (Wynafryd y Wylla), Jojen Reed (Meera), Jon Mormont (Lyanna).**

**P.D.D.D. el hijo de Missandei sera Aenar Mares, que seria nombrado caballero y renombrado como ser Aenar Chainbreaker (Rompecadenas), su blason es una mariposa violeta entre cadenas rotas en un campo dorado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra Salvaje:**

Pov Jaehaerys

Los gemidos de Val llenaron la habitación cuando mi verga encontró cada punto dulce en su pequeño y apretado coño. Acababa de llegar al sur y estábamos bautizando su cama. Sus tetas se agitaron mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en mi regazo.

\- ¡Ygritte se equivocó! ¡AH! ¡Realmente sabes algo! - gimió ella - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque tardaste tanto en mandarme a buscar si querías un coño del verdadero norte!? -

\- Te llame para que trajeras a las dothraki que llevaste para ser entrenadas como la Guardia de la Reina - le respondí, empujando más profundamente dentro de ella - Esta es tu recompensa -

\- Mmmmm ¿así es como los reyes recompensan? - gimió en voz alta, frotando su clítoris mientras empujaba contra ella - ¡Podria acostumbrarme! -

\- Dime ¿estarías dispuesta a arrodillarte, siendo esto lo que recibes a cambio de tu lealtad? - Pregunté, manoseando violentamente sus tetas. Ella gruño, pero pareció pensativa por un momento.

\- Tu tienes mi lanza, Jon... ¡pero la unica forma que me tengas de rodillas es si ya no puedo sentir las piernas! - gimió, saltando violentamente en mi miembro.

Mientras tanto, se acarició rápidamente, mirándome con ojos encapuchados, envuelta en lujuria. Sus dedos volaron sobre su clítoris y yo empuje dentro de su apretado coño, después de un minuto llegué. Mi semilla roció su vientre.

Sin embargo, ella no queria sentir las piernas, así que seguí follandola, creando un ciclo donde la violaba brutalmente su coño y me corria dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Me habia venido tantas veces que su vientre se habia hinchado un poco y lineas blancas se deslizaban entre sus piernas, brotando desde la union de nuestros sexos.

Val parecia haberse reducido a un estado de trance, se parecia a Bran cuando estaba viendo el pasado. Tenia los ojos en blanco, babeaba y tenia la lengua afuera. El sonido de aplausos de carne contra carne se volvio pegajoso y el aire de la habitacion se volvio pesado con un fuerte olor a sexo.

Cuando por fin sali de ella, dos chorros de mi semen le dieron en la cara, despertándola del trance. Ella sonrió mientras suspiraba contenta y se recostó en la cama mientras se formaba un charco de mi tibio esperma entre sus piernas. Luego de unos minutos intento pararse, pero callo de rodillas ante mi.

\- ¡Jum! Parece que me e arrodillado - suspiró Val, con falsa tristeza - ¿Que dira mi pobre madre salvaje? -

\- Ese chiste es viejo - me reí mientras recordaba a Ygritte decirlo y bese a Val antes de recostarla en la cama - Descansa, es lo mejor para ustedes dos - dije poniendo mi mano en el vientre de Val... ella sonrió.

\- Mnnn recuerda que Joramun quiere jugar contigo - dijo ella recordándome a nuestro primer hijo.

Yo asentí mientras me vestia y salí de la habitacion. Mientras caminaba por las pasillos, vi a varias sirvientas y guardias dándome miradas seductoras, nada raro cuando visitábamos Rocadragon. Entonces me detuve en la sala del trono antes de ingresar, a mi lado paso una embarazada Lady Darry y su hija en igual condición.

\- ¡Oh! Su majestad - dijo ella inclinándose tanto como su vientre lo permitió, al igual que su hija.

\- Saludos mis ladys, me imagino que van de regreso a casa –

\- En efecto, su majestad, esperamos llegar para el alumbramiento de mi hijo y nieto - dijo antes de acercarse a mi oído - Esperamos que su padre los visite para legitimarlos como sucesores de Darry - dijo sensualmente y su hija se sonrojo, pero igual parecio interesada.

\- Sin duda estará ahí - dije y tome a ambas señoras por sus traseros y se los aprete, generando un suspiro de ambas.

Luego de eso las Darry se fueron muy contentas y entre a la sala del trono, solo para toparme a mi esposa totalmente desnuda en el trono de obsidiana. Pero antes que pudiera hablar ella dio sus razones.

\- Te vi con Val esta tarde... te necesito y no esperaré ni un minuto - dijo ella, antes de besarme con fervor y pasión.

Yo me encogí los hombros y me desnude mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaron, y nuestras lenguas se conectaban. Tomé su pequeña figura en mis brazos y la llevé hacia el trono. Me sente en el y ella coloco ambas rodillas entre mis piernas, mi verga se froto burlonamente contra sus labios vaginales.

\- Los juegos preliminares pueden venir después. Ahora quiero que me cojas - gimió, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sin siquiera mirar, alineé mi verga con su coño y lentamente comencé a avanzar. Ella era muy apretada para haber sido madre mas de una vez. Dany gimió de placer, ya que finalmente sintió el toque que había ansiado todo el dia. Finalmente golpeé su cuello uterino. Ella me miró, profundamente en los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Aqui vamos, mi rey - dijo, besándome apasionadamente.

Tan pronto como nuestros labios se separaron, comenzó a saltar lentamente, luchando por mover sus pliegues increíblemente apretados alrededor de mi longitud.

\- Siempre eres tan apretada, Dany, tu coño es increíble - gemí mientras la abrazaba hacia mi y sentia como exprimía lentamente de mi verga.

\- Eres tan grande Jae, puedo sentir cada centímetro de ti dentro de mí y me encanta - gimió, pasando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo - Quiero que llenes hasta el borde con tu semilla y luego pintes mi cuerpo de blanco -

Comenzó a acelerar sus brincos, teniendo que empujar extremadamente duro solo para superar la tensión de su coño. Sus gemidos llenaron el salon, sus brazos me envolvieron tratando de empujarme más profundamente entre sus tetas. Estaba frenando la ola de esperma que amenazaba con vencerme y derramarme en su coño perfecto. Sin embargo, ella no tenía tal inhibición. El aumento de velocidad la envió al límite y ella vino por primera vez.

Sentí una oleada de jugos saliendo de su coño y cubriéndome desde los abdominales hasta los pies, acumulándose en un charco debajo de nosotros. Tan pronto como terminó de correrse, se dejó caer sobre mi verga y por un momento simplemente se sentó ahí, sintiendo la sensación de su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Luego de unos minutos me miró y sonrió ampliamente antes de poner sus manos en mi pecho y volver a saltar sobre mi verga. Ella me montó como toda una dothraki. Verla subir y bajar mientras sus tetas rebotaban fue increíble y puse mis manos en sus caderas, observando mientras tomaba cada centímetro de mi verga dentro de ella.

Mientras la veia, me di cuenta de los sonidos de la puerta. Pude notar como varias personas comenzaron a ingresar a la sala del trono.

\- Dany... -

\- Tranquilo amor ¡AH! Yo llamé a mis nuevas guardias personales. Tengo una proclamación que hacer - respondió sin dejar de saltar.

Pude ver al pequeño contingente de mujeres dothraki. Algunas del pueblo libre se les habian unido y nos miraron con intriga, otros con lujuria y otros con diversion. Formaron un semi-círculo alrededor del trono y esperaron que Dany dijera algo. Mientras se formaban, ella continuó rebotando y gimiendo mi nombre.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dany se retorció, haciendo un giro de 180°, quedando ella invertida. Cuando volví a mirar a mi alrededor, vi a Val, parada de forma divertida, al frente del contingente.

\- Saludos mis guardias, les doy la bienvenida a mi servicio. De ahora en adelante mi vida esta en sus manos, la vida de mis hijos igual y por eso les doy mi respeto y aprecio - dijo mientras seguia rebotando en mi verga - En cuanto a mi marido, a el también le deben lealtad... ¡mas que eso! - grito y empezó a brincar mas fuerte.

\- ¡Tanto ustedes como yo estamos dedicados al rey! ¡Todas ustedes son sus humildes sirvientas! ¡pelearan cuando él lo diga y van a follar cuando él lo desee! - gimio mientras sentia que se acercaba a su orgasmo - ¡NUESTROS CUERPOS SON SUYOS PARA MANDAR Y CRIAR A PLACER! ¡ASÍ QUE MUESTRENLE A NUESTRO REY SUS NUEVOS AGUJEROS PARA COGER - gimió mientras se corria por segunda vez, rociando a las chicas más cercanas al trono.

Durante todo el tiempo que habló, mis ojos se movieron entre su increíble culo agitado y los rostros de las mujeres. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Val se quitara su ropa de pieles y revelara sus tetas perladas. La mayoría de las chicas tomaron esto como ejemplo y se quitaron la ropa. Algunas chicas se frotaron sus coños mientras me miraban coger a su reina. Otros juntaron sus tetas y me miraron seductoramente mientras se relamían los labios.

Pude ver a Jhiqui caminar detrás de Irri y colocar sus manos sobre sus tetas, tocándolas desde atrás. Ellas no eran miembros de la guardia pero al parecer se habian excitado lo suficiente como para quitarse la ropa y complacerse entre las dos. Mientras tanto, Dany contempló felizmente a sus guardias personales.

Mientras miraba a Jhiqui e Irri, comencé a sentir que mi clímax se acercaba. En un movimiento rápido, coloque a Dany en cuatro patas y comencé a follar su coño como si fuera una perra. Ella gimió de sorpresa y me miró por encima del hombro con aprobación. Mis manos masajearon su magnifico trasero mientras me acercaba a mi orgasmo. Perdí el ritmo y comencé a empujar salvajemente. Dany sintió el cambio repentino y comenzó a empujar contra mí, tratando de meter la mayor cantidad posible de mi verga dentro de ella.

\- ¡Vamos Jae! ¡muestrales como seran criadas! ¡MUESTRALES COMO VAS A FOLLAR A UN BEBE DENTRO DE CADA UNO DE SUS VIENTRES! - gritó, alcanzando su tercer orgasmo por la noche.

Cuando sus jugos volvieron a salpicarme, finalmente lo me corri dentro de ella. Parecía eufórica cuando mi semilla la llenó hasta el borde. Cuando comenzó a salir de su coño, saqué mi verga y bañe su espalda con mi semilla blanca. Algunas chicas corrieron hacia adelante y trataron de atrapar algunos chorros en sus bocas, algunas de las cuales cayeron sobre sus cuerpos. Me recosté en el trono, admirando la vista de la guardia de la reina luchando para lamer mi semen del cuerpo de Dany.

\- Jhiqui, Irri ¿pueden atender a su rey? - dijo Dany a sus sirvientas.

Ellas no se hicieron esperar y se acercaron a mi. Entre las dos me limpiaron la verga, lamiendo y chupando los jugos y semillas en ella. Dany miraba desde atrás como sus amigas llenaron sus bocas con los jugos de ambos antes de besarse y compartir la mezcla entre las dos.

Ellas gimieron en el beso y se volvieron cuando se separaron con un hilo de saliva entre sus labios, ellas me miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¿Cuál es su primera orden de sus guardias, mi rey? - pregunto Val en un tono sumiso, muy raro en ella.

Las más cercanas a mí comenzaron a mirar con ganas mi verga, una incluso la tomó en su mano y la acarició lentamente. Miré a Dany y ella asintió emocionada.

\- Ufff... el trabajo de un rey nunca acaba - dije antes de tomar a Jhiqui e Irri en mis piernas, con ambos coños frotando mi verga.

Para cuando el sol se puso, se podia ver a un grupo de hembras dothraki y féminas del pueblo libre Mas-Allá-del-Muro. Todas ellas estaban en distintos grados de inconsciencia, pero todas estaban muy satisfechas... y probablemente dejarían el servicio activo en nueve lunas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Extra Salvaje II**

\- Durante la visita de Invernalia -

Arya se asomó a la mitad de la ventana de una de las muchas torres de Invernalia mirando a su hermana Sansa hablando con la Reina. Un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios y sus manos delgadas se apretaron con fuerza contra el antiguo marco de la ventana.

\- ¡Oh sí! - gimió la Stark, apretando los dientes con fuerza por el placer.

Con un empujón vicioso, la verga de su primo empalo ferozmente el coño indefenso de Arya, enterrando varios centímetros de carne dura y gruesa en su coñito estirado como un vicio. Fuertes manos se deslizan por su vientre para enrollar poderosos dedos alrededor de sus tetas, pellizcando y tirando de sus pezones a través de su delgado vestido.

"Mnnn un vestido tiene ciertas ventajas" pensaba extasiada la chica al pensar en lo facil que fue el acoplamiento con su primo. Solo tuvo que inclinarse cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, el vio que no llevaba a ropa pequeña y su coño lloraba por su atención.

Labios helados adornan su cuello con besos pequeños, fugaces y posesivos, haciéndola reír brevemente mientras levanta la mano y hunde los dedos en el grueso cabello negro de su "hermano". Jae sonríe en la nuca de su "hermanita", mientras deja caer la mano izquierda de su pecho hasta sus prominentes caderas, empujándola con fuerza contra su enorme apéndice.

Los ojos de Arya giran detras de su cabeza y se cierran cuando su mente se pone en blanco y su mundo se derrite de placer. En momentos como esto la perspectiva de volver a Desembarco del Rey con su primo era mas que deseable, aun si tuviera que usar un estúpido vestido, siempre y cuando pueda caminar a todos lados con su coño llorando la semilla de "Su Jon". Lo único real para Arya en ese momento era la plenitud de su coño alojando la verga de su primo y la poderosa sensación de sus manos en su pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hermano, follame mas duro! - gime mientras siente que como su enorme culo se tambalea ante su ritmo acelerado.

Jae aprieta agarre sobre su cadera, provocando un pequeño gemido y dejando leves moretones en su palida piel. Su ritmo aumentó aún más cuando se quedó en silencio, golpeando dolorosa y violentamente en su coño. Sus ojos se abren, gimiendo de placer, mirando hacia el patio. Justo para ver la cara fastidiada de Sansa, que estaba mirando la ventana que ocupaba Arya. Ella no podia verlo, pero por su expresión sabia que la verga de su querido primo estaba enterrada profundamente en su coño.

Arya se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo chupó lentamente entre sus labios rosados, y luego lo lamio como una piruleta. Miró a Sansa, jadeando y sudando, disfrutando del inicio de un nuevo orgasmo, sin romper el contacto con los ojos su hermana sin parpadear. No noto que la reina la miraba también, pero con una expresión divertida, ni tampoco noto que Jae estaba a punto de venirse. Para cuando este gruño y empezó a verter su simiente calido en su utero dispuesto, ella no pudo callar un gemido agudo y femenino.

\- ¡KIIIIIIAAAAAAA! - gimio mientras miraba sin pestañear a los ojos grisáceos de su hermana mientras el primer chorro de espesa semilla viril salpicaba su vientre fertil.

La cálida sensación del semen llenando su interior la trajo de vuelta a la primera vez que ordeño una carga de semen de su primo en su coño. Jae le dejo tan atontada de placer que termino besando a su estúpida hermana mientras su primo las bañaba en una lluvia de semilla de dragon caliente.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sansa mientras otra salpicadura pintaba su utero de blanco, su orgasmo se prolongo mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo la expresión enojada en su rostro se desvanecía para dar paso a la envidia.

"Estúpida Sansa, Jon y yo siempre hemos sido cercanos. Las veces que me cole en su habitación cuando ya no éramos niños era para algo mas... pero el estúpido tuvo que esperar que le dijeran que es un estupido Targaryen, para reclamar el coño de su 'hermanita'"

Arya se sobresaltó con los últimos temblores de la verga de Jae preñando su vientre, goteando por sus muslos pálidos. A pesar de todo, Arya volteo la cara a su "hermano" con una sonrisa en su rostro y junto sus labios con los de el... ella realmente lo amaba.

A los pocos minutos de vaciar su carga en Arya, escuchan una tos desde sus espaladas. Detrás de ellos estaba la segunda madre de su hermanito Rickon, Osha del Pueblo Libre. Ella estaba completamente desvestida, su cuerpo era un pecado en si mismo y estaba inclinada tentadoramente en la pared contraria mientras que con una mano abria su coño rojo y excitado, y con la otra hacia señas a Jae para que se viniera por ella.

Arya se mojó de nuevo.

Pov Osha

Osha a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería si el joven rey la raptara. Se preguntaba que tan diferente seria un sureño de un hombre del pueblo libre... pero ella nunca soñó que sería así.

Aquí estaba de espaldas, desnuda, en Invernalia con el joven rey caminando hacia ella con una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro, su enorme verga y bolas balanceándose mientras se acercaba, su cabeza goteaba antes. La belleza salvaje de pelo corto solo podía mirar el erección masiva, su coño se mojo con la vista.

La jalo por su cabello a su verga, apuntando la cabeza que goteaba hacia su boca, untando sus labios con su semilla.

\- Chúpala, perra - dijo con autoridad.

Un rapido debate entre su yo del pueblo libre, que queria arrancarle la verga a mordidas por el insulto, y su parte "civilizada", que le exigía abrir la boca, las piernas y su alma a la voluntad de este medio-gigante de la cintura para abajo.

Finalmente abrió la boca y tomó su verga mientras Jae la empujaba con entusiasmo en su boca. Los ojos de Osha se abrieron cuando el sabor de su verga golpeó sus papilas gustativas, y su nariz flotó con el olor de su esperma caliente y masculino... se sientio hambrienta.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre su verga, succionando con más entusiasmo, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria. Osha bajó para chuparle las bolas, besando cada orbe lleno de esperma con adoración y reverencia. Ella procedió a tomar cada bola gorda en su boca, chupando con fuerza.

"Mmnnnn necesito esta carga caliente, espesa de semilla viscosa y espesa en mi coño... el joven señor ya esta creciendo y siempre e querido niños" Pensaba la salvaje viéndose así misma con un vientre hinchado. Tal pensamiento la llevo a chupar el enorme miembro frente a ella.

Cuando Jae roció su semilla en su garganta, saliendo en espesos chorros. Su boca se llenó con su semen que ella tragó como vino, saboreando el esperma viril, caliente y cremoso como una puta hambrienta de semillas.

Mientras ella saboreó cada gota de esperma como un regalo. Jae la coloco en cuatro y se metio en su coño, follándola con fuerza. Ella estaba tan mojada que no sintio dolor por la brusca intrusión. Sus bolas chocaron una y otra vez contra su culo, sonando como una especie de aplauso alentador. Comenzó a besar a Osha con fuerza mientras la follaba, dominando su lengua mientras ella tomaba su verga.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡DAME TODA TU LECHE CALIENTE QUE GUARDAS EN ESAS BOLAS GORDAS! ¡LLENA MI COÑO Y PREÑA MI VIENTRE! ¡OBLIGAME A TENER A TUS HIJOS CON TODO ESE ESPERMA GRUESO Y FÉRTIL EN MI COÑO! -

Jae cumplió sus demandas y la empujó con fuerza una ultima vez antes de correrse, llenando a Osha con su semilla. Su útero entero lleno de esperma viril que parecía ocuparlo todo, llenándola con una calida y cremosa sensación en sus adentros... estaba segura, no sabia como, pero sabia que iba a ser madre de un joven rey sureño que podria ser su hijo... y amaba cada maldito momento de ello.


	14. Chapter 14

**Extra Alternativo:**

En un día cálido y soleado en Desembarco del Rey, Jae fue sacado de su pensamientos mientras escuchaba con alguien entraba en su estudio. Al notar que no era otra que su hermana Rhaenys le costo volver a concentrarse, principalmente porque Rhaenys estaba vestida con un atuendo dornish de dos piezas.

"Bien podria ir desnuda" pensaba Jae al ver la tela tan trasparente que hasta podía ver sus pezones oscuros y su coño tras la tela. Sintió que su ingle se agitaba de una manera familiar.

\- Mnnnn ¿trabajando en el dia de mi boda, hermanito? - pregunto la morena acercándose sensualmente a Jae.

\- El trabajo de la Mano del Rey no descanza - dijo el mientras veia a su hermana posar su enorme culo en el escritorio y cruzar sus largas sensuales piernas.

\- Y mas aun cuando tu rey le deja todo su trabajo a su Mano - resoplo fastidiada recordando el comportamiento de Egg, Aegon VI el Vanidoso.

\- ¿No deberías estar preparándote para la ceremonia? - pregunto Jae, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rhaenys se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a menear el culo un poco, lo que le hizo contener un gemido.

\- Antes necesito de tu ayuda, estoy caliente como el infierno y necesito una verdadera verga de dragon para calmarme... ¿me ayudaras? - ella preguntó en un tono suplicante.

Jae solo podía asentir ya que su cerebro estaba prácticamente desconectado en este momento.

Rhaenys sonrió mientras molía su sexo apenas cubierto en la ingle de Jae. El dejó escapar un gemido esta vez y ella le dio a Jae un beso, que él devolvió.

Sus manos se movieron rápidamente y desataron los lazos que mantenían puesto el "vestido" de su hermana. Luego lo arrojó a un lado y miró el cuerpo desnudo de Rhaenys. No tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, pero tenia tetas copa CC, redondos y firmes. Tenía un vientre plano y su coño no tenía pelo y estaba muy mojada.

\- Mmm Jae, estás demasiado vestido - ronroneó Rhaenys al verse totalmente desnuda.

\- Y eso te encanta - el contesto mientras veia que su hermana se mojaba aun mas.

Luego sintió que Rhaenys le bajaba los pantalones, con él ayudándola levantando las caderas. Esto reveló su verga y Rhaenys la miró por unos segundos.

\- Realmente envidio a Dany - murmuró levantándose, alineando su coño con el falo duro de Jae para luego hundirse, jadeando mientras la llenaban.

Luego comenzó a montar a Jae como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba jadeando y gimiendo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Jae para darle sostén. Los ojos de Jae estaban fijos en el rebotante par de tetas color canela. Fue una vista asombrosa. Mirándolos agitarse, rebotar y tambalearse tan libremente.

\- ¡Tócalos, Jae! Juega con ellos ¡Lamerlos, chúpalos, muérdelos! ¡Son tuyos! - gimio Rhaenys en su trance de placer.

Jae lo hizo, el movió sus manos a sus tetas y ella gimió cuando sintió sus manos callosas tocar su carne suave.

\- ¡Mas, hermano! MAS - instó Rhaenys con urgencia.

Jae pronto bajó la cabeza y probó su teta derecha. Le gustó y pronto los devoró como si fuera un bebe hambriento. Lamió y chupó toda la carne de ambos orbes mientras mordisqueaba los puntos gemelos con los dientes. Rhaenys jadeó y gimió cuando Jae hizo esto, amaba lo que su hermanito le estaba haciendo.

\- Si, bebe ¡ah! Bebe la leche de mami ¡hazlo igual que como a Dany! ¡esa zorra astuta tiene leche de sobra para sus hijos y para ti! - ronroneó la zorra dornish a su hermano y Jae sintió que su verga se contraía - ¿Eso te calienta verdad? Vamos bebe, folla a mami como follas a Dany - suplico mientras mordia su oreja.

\- Tu lo quisiste - el anuncio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jae se puso de pie envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rhaenys. La movió para que su espalda estuviera contra la pared, sin salir de ella, y luego procedió a cogerla con fuerza contra el muro.

\- ¡OH DIOSES SÍ! - Rhaenys gritó.

Jae golpeó a Rhaenys sin frenar su ritmo, follando duro su dulce coño. Ella estaba gimiendo y jadeando de placer cuando la gorda verga de su hermano la estaba perforando. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer. Jae estaba golpeando cada punto dentro de ella. Dioses, estaba golpeando su cuello uterino cada vez que empujaba... era el paraíso.

\- Jae, por favor, dame un regalo de bodas, Egg es un imbécil y un marica, prefiere a sus amigos Loras y Renly a mi ¡por favor, vierte tu semilla dentro de mí! - suplico Rhaenys apretaba sus piernas sobre la espalda de Jae, llevándolo mas adentro de ella.

\- Curioso, Dany me dijo algo parecido - dijo Jae mientras bombeaba su verga dentro y fuera mientras besaba a la morena sexy.

Jae miró a Rhaenys y sus tetas haciendo malabares y sintió los apretados labios inferiores de Rhae apretarse fuertemente alrededor de su vergs y disparó su carga hacia su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡tu semilla está tan caliente! - gimio Rhae mientras que cada chorro de espeso y cálido semen se disparó y pinto sus paredes de blanco, llenando su vientre con su carga masiva mientras goteaba del coño de su hermana.

\- Mnnnn gracias, hermanito... no puedo esperar para tener a tu hijo - gimio satisfecha Rhae, mientras besaba cariñosamente a Jae.

En la boda Rhaenys camino hacia el altar con el coño lleno con la semilla de Jae. Su marido no se dio cuenta porque apenas entraron en la habitación para la consumación, Aegon se fue por un pasadizo oculto a las habitaciones de uno de sus amantes... lo que no espero Rhaenys es que su "segunda madre", la reina Lyanna Targaryen, saliera de otro pasadizo, completamente desnuda y con cierto artefacto atado en su cintura.

\- Jae me conto una interesante historia de cierta zorra dornish - dijo acercándose a la cama donde estaba Rhae algo intimidada, y descubrió su coño goteante de la semilla fertil de su hijo - Mnnn niña traviesa, mama tendra que "azotar" tu culo travieso - anuncio mientras ponia en cuatro a su hijastra.

\- Ma-mama Lyanna ¿no-no crees que mama Elia se pregunte donde estas? - dijo intentando evadir el sexo, aun seguia adolorida por lo de esa tarde.

\- Dudo que tu mami piense en algo coherente ahora, cariño - dijo alineando su juguete con el ano de Rhae - Ahora, respira profundo... las niñas malas no tienen lubricación -

En otra habitacion se podia ver a la reina Elia Targaryen siendo follada en cuatro por su hijastro, el principe Jaehaerys. El principe gruño antes de descargar una saludable cantidad de semillas dentro de la Milf, dejándola sin fuerzas en la cama mientras seguia impregnándola.

Una vez terminado, Jae salio de su madrastra y vio un rio de semillas fluyendo a la cama. Pero, no le presto mucha atencion, al otro extremo estaban ocurriendo varias cosas a la vez:

Por un lado estaba su amada prima Arya Stark frotando su coño furiosamente contra el de Asha Greyjoy, cuyos rostros parecías retarse mutuamente. Por otro lado, estaba su otra prima, Sansa, follando con un dildo de pie a una Arianne Martell que no dejaba de beber de las tetas de la norteña.

Por ultimo estaban un trio de bastardas "atendiendo" a su esposa Daenerys; Myrcella y Gloria Mares chupaban la leche de las enormes tetas de Dany, mientras que Mya Piedra estaba ocupada devorando su coño. Daenerys no perdio la vista del espectáculo mientras acariciaba su vientre, pesado por otro hijo de Jae.

Todas las chicas se detuvieron y se fijaron en la verga de Jae desocupada ahora mismo.

\- Ufff como dije, la labor de una Mano no acaba -


	15. Chapter 15

**Extra Alternativo II:**

Jae todavía no estaba completamente seguro de cómo, pero había terminado todos sus deberes como Mano y ahora estaba teniendo una "cena familiar".

Entonces se encontró sentado en una mesa larga con su hermano Aegon, el Rey, su madrastra, la reina viuda Elia, su madre, la segunda reina viuda Lyanna, su hermana Rhaenys, y su esposa y tía Daenerys.

Estaban a mitad de camino comiendo algunos aperitivos cuando un par de pies delicados cayeron en su regazo, presionando fuertemente contra su entrepierna.

"¿Que infierno..." se detuvo, mirando debajo de la mesa para ver los pies unidos a largas y delgadas piernas que se estiraban hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa, hacia donde estaba sentada Elia.

Mos pies descalzos de Elia comenzaron a frotar contra su ingle. Miró a través de la mesa acusadoramente, donde Elia estaba sonriendo con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. Su largo y rizado cabello negro descendía libremente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas con un corte pronunciado que revelaba una buena cantidad de escote. Las pulseras de oro estaban envueltas alrededor de sus bíceps.

\- ¿pasa algo, am... - Dany preguntó, pero vio el par de pies de la reina viuda en el regazo de su esposo... ella sonrió traviesa y se acercó al oído de Jae - Mnnn, querido no debes hacer esperar a tu madre - susurró ella y discretamente soltó las correas de mis pantalones y dejó mi verga a merced de las caricias de Elia

Danny le guiñó el ojo a Elia del otro lado de la mesa y esta sonrió, mientras que Jae dio un suave grito mientras sus suaves pies acariciaban su virilidad desnuda. Los dedos de los pies toquetearon sus bolas antes de correr arriba y abajo de su longitud.

Jae no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. ¡Aquí estaba en el comedor con su madre y su esposa, además que los putos reyes estaban también aquí, mientras que su madre le estaba dando placer bajo la mesa!

Sus suaves suelas se frotaban a lo largo de su polla rígida. Elia levantó su pie derecho y lo rozó contra su miembro. Continuamente siguió comiendo mientras lo acariciaba con los dedos de los pies. Jae notó que había sumergido una mano entre sus muslos, bombeando sus dedos dentro de ella mientras sus ojos brillaban por el increíble placer.

\- Mmm, hijos - dijo Elia, sin apartar la mirada de Jae - el pequeño Jaecaerys se sentirá bastante solo creciendo en este castillo ¿han pensado darles hermanos? - Ella pasó los dedos de los pies por toda su longitud mientras enfatizaba la palabra "hermanos".

\- Lo seguimos intentando, madre - dijo Aegon con un gesto aburrido - Es cosa de los dioses el que no lo tengamos -

\- Mnnnn o tal vez... - decia Elia mentalmente mientras acariciaba a Jae con un pie y luego con el otro - Solo sea cuestión... - Ella levantó las piernas ligeramente para poner los pies a cada lado de su pene - De usar... - Sus pies se encerraron alrededor de su eje - La herramienta adecuada - La belleza morena frotó de arriba abajo, acariciándolo con sus elegantes arcos.

Jae se maravilló de la emoción de su madrastra dándole un trabajo con los pies.

\- Solo mira a tu hermano - dijo Elia - Ocho hermosos niños sanos y fuertes corretean por toda Rocadragon -

\- Y pronto serán nueve - dijo Daenerys llamando la atención de todos, Jae vio cierta luz en sus ojos que el conocia bien - ¡Estoy en cinta otra vez! - dijo emocionada, tomando a Jae de la mano.

\- ¡Que buena noticia! - dijo nerviosamente, gimiendo internamente por la sorpresa, así como por la sensación de Elia bombeando sus suelas a lo largo de su rígida virilidad.

\- ¡Ooooh! ¡volveré a ser abuela! - chilló mi madre muy contenta con la noticia.

\- Mnnnn quisiera volver a sentir lo que es ser "abuela" otra vez - Elia hizo un puchero, mientras apretaba sus plantas contra la base de su verga - ... es como ser madre otra vez - enfatizo ella mirando de manera penetrante a Jae.

Las bolas de Jaehaerys se tensaron cuando los pies de Elia lo llevaron al borde. Él tosió para llamar su atención e hizo un movimiento para hacerle saber que iba a venir. Ella lo notó, pero no le importó y siguió bombeando su verga con furia.

Unos cuantos golpes más lo hicieron perderlo por completo. Pero, justo en ese instante, Dany dejó caer su tenedor al suelo.

\- ¡UPS! - dijo con falsa sorpresa y de reclino para recogerlo, hundiendo su cabeza en el regazo de Jae, tragándose toda su verga hasta la empuñadura. Los ojos del príncipe giraron hacia atrás, al igual que los de ella mientras se atragantaba con su verga y su garganta recibía chorro, tras chorro, tras chorro de la espesa semilla de su marido directamente a su estómago.

Cuando Dany se levantó de nuevo, tenía los labios cubiertos con su semilla, pero lamió sus labios, deshaciéndose, seductoramente, de la evidencia.

\- Mmm, una cena realmente exquisita - dijo Dany a una Elia que se veía más que envidiosa - Mnnn, Jae creo que la reina madre se siente cansada, creo que querría que la acompañara a sus habilitaciones - dijo y los ojos de Elia la miraron con sorpresa y gratitud a la vez.

\- Por supuesto - dije mientras sentía que sus pantalones volvían a alojar a mi miembro. No entendía como pasó pero no tenía tiempo, así que salio de su asiento torpemente, tratando de no hacer que su erección flagrante fuera demasiado obvia - ¿Viene, mi señora? - dijo tendiendole el brazo, que Elia no tardó en rodear con los suyos y se retiraron del salón.

\- Mnnn bueno, ya tuve suficiente por esta noche - dijo Dany levantándose - ¿Me acompañas sobrina? - pregunto y Rhae no tardo en seguirla.

Una vez que estuvieron solas en el pasillo, Dany acorralo a Rhae contra la pared en un beso fogoso, el cual ella aceptó con un gemido.

\- Mnnnnn después de hoy tendrás un nuevo hermano, mi mascota - dijo Dany.

\- ¡Ah! Eso sería maravilloso - dijo Rhae jadeando.

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené, mascota? - pregunto Dany a lo que Rhae asintió y levantó su vestido revelando que no solo no tenía ropa pequeña, sino que tenía un tapón en el resto con la insignia Targaryen - ¡Excelente! - dijo empujando el tapón más adentro de su sobrina - Ahora podre usar mi nuevo juguete sin lastimarte, sobrina - dijo antes de arrastrarla a sus habitaciones.

-/En las habiataciones de Elia/-

Jae la acompañó a su recamra y apenas llegaron a la puerta, ella lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él dentro de la habitación. Antes de entender lo que pasaba, Elia lo empujó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Estamos algo ansiosos? - pregunte en burla.

\- Sé que mi nieto es tu hijo - dijo sin rodeos y antes que pudiera decir algo ella continuo - Es lo mejor, haci se evitará otra guerra por la incapacidad de mi hijo, además, se que tu y Dany la quieren... - decía mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa - Y por lo que oí, realmente sabes satisfacerla, mnnnn y es difícil satisfacer a una dornish... - dijo acercándose a su oído- Todas somos una putas ninfómanas - dijo mordiendo su oreja, causando que Jae se estremecía, antes de levantarse de nuevo.

\- Diría que hago esto para verificar que mi hija está bien atendida ... - dijo Elia, mientras soltaba el único nudo de su vestido y revelaba su cuerpo voluptuoso y caliente a su hijastro - Pero sería mentira... yo - decía mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y bajó los pantalones de Jae, revelando su "gran espada" - Quiero esto dentro de mi... y que no la saques hasta que pierda el conocimiento - anunció y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, frotando su ardiente arriba y abajo de su vara.

Elia sacudió su coño desnudo contra su verga, que estaba tan duro como el acero valyrio. Sus tetas perfectamente redondas temblaron tentadoramente en su cara y Jae sintió que podía venir solo de verlos agitarse. Estaban tan bronceados como el resto del cuerpo con pezones oscuros que se destacaban contra ellos.

La atrajo con más fuerza contra él mientras ella continuaba moliendo su cadera. Bajó la cabeza para chupar sus senos, lamiendo y mordiendo la carne suave, sacándole gemidos a su madrastra.

\- Mnnn ¿te conté que te di pecho en una ocasión? - decía mientras sus manos recorrieron su pecho y se frotaron lentamente a lo largo de su eje duro, apuntándolo hacia su coño - ... creo que es tu turno de darme tu leche... - dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él.

Contuvo el aliento mientras su coño milf increíblemente apretado se estiraba alrededor de su joven virilidad. Elia dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y hundió su verga dentro de su coño.

\- ¡Oh, joder! - ella gritó cuando él toco su cuello uterino - ¡Jae, eres enorme! - gimio sintiéndose más llena que nunca.

En cuanto a Jae, el tuvo que admitir que, aunque Rhaenys era apretada, su madre era mucho más apretada. Sus paredes húmedas se apretaron alrededor de su verga con entusiasmo, moldeándose alrededor de su miembro mientras él la estiraba de una manera que ella no sabía que era posible. Elia comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su verga.

\- ¡Eres tan jodidamente apretada, mi reina! - él gimió cuando su verga desapareció en su coño.

\- ¡Oh, Por favor! - jadeó - ¡Ayude a criarte, así que dime "mama", como siempre! - La sensación de su verga agitarse dentro de ella hizo que su voz se convirtiera en un chillido - ¡Oh dioses! ¿¡te excito el tener a tu mami saltando en tu verga, niño sucio y travieso!? -

Ella aceleró y Jae observó cómo sus tetas rebotaban frente a él. Felizmente se aplicó a ellos, agarrando uno mientras sujetaba su boca al otro.

\- ¡Oh sí, juega con mis tetas! - ella lloró de placer.

Jae ahuecó sus pechos con fuerza y enterró su rostro entre ellos. Sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de las de ella, ya que ambos se acostumbraron a los increíbles sentimientos que el otro causaba. El continuó molestando sus tetas mientras que ella pasaba las manos por su cabello despeinado y saltaba sobre él.

Alrededor de los cinco minutos, Elia decidió cambiar de posición, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él y moviendo su trasero hacia él. Jae se deslizó dentro de ella desde atrás, profundizando en ella. Sus manos prestaron atención a su trasero, golpeándolo hasta que sus huellas rojas quedaron en sus mejillas.

Su trasero parecía rebotar mientras él montaba sus caderas contra las de ella. Él, entonces, la folló tan fuerte como pudo, cogiéndole como la perra que era sin ningún arrepentimiento. Podía sentir cómo se tensaba debajo de él, sus jadeos se volvían más fuertes y más frecuentes, y sabía que estaba cerca.

\- ¡Oh dioses! ¡OH DIOSES! - grito ella mientras los músculos de su coño se apretaron alrededor de él mientras gritaba salvajemente por su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Jae no desaceleró su ritmo y logró llevar a Elia a otro orgasmo casi inmediatamente después, solo unos momentos antes de que el tuviera también el suyo propio.

\- ¡OH DIOSES, TE ESTAS VINIENDO DENTRO DE TU MADRASTRA! - Elia gritó orgásmicamente, aparentando preocupación- ¡ESTAS LLENANDO A TU SEGUNDA MADRE CON TU CALIRNTE Y PODEROSA SEMILLA! - gimio ella al sentir todo la preciosa semilla de Jae entrando en su útero fértil.

"Mnnn según el nuevo maestre, Pyselle mintió respeto a mi condición delicada" pensaba sintiendo que Jae se retiraba con un POP húmedo, seguido de un río de su semilla blanca "Espero que sea verdad, porque no hay manera de que no esté embarazada después de eso - dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de mi "hijo".

\- Mnnn espero que Dany no me extrañe esta noche - decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de una Elia muy adormilada y satisfecha.

\- Mnnn no te preocupes, algo me dice que se esta divirtiendo - decía Elia, acariciando la verga de Jae para luego meterla dentro de su coño maltratado - Mnnnn si, quiero despertarme al sentir tu erección matutina -

\- ... realmente eres toda una puta, mamá - dijo Jae y Elia sonrió halagada.

-/En otro cuarto/-

Se podía ver a Daenerys tendida en su cama, mientras Rhaenys le comía el coño. Pero, no solo estaban ellas presentes.

\- Ah, ya entiendo porque Jae no puede mantener sus manos fuera de ti - dijo Dany acariciando a la loba rebelde que chupapa sus pechos.

Encima de ella está Arya Stark, quien estaba de visita junto a su hermana y que durante la cena le mostró a Dany porque la Jae la llamaba "Entrelospies". Tenia que admitirlo, la pequeña loba tenía un talento con esa boca y Daenerys se aseguraría que ella fuera recompensada adecuadamente por ello... mnnn se verá tan mona con su vientre hinchado.

Dany solo podía desear que Sansa se estuviera divirtiendo tanto como su hermana en manos de su tía Lyanna.

-/En otra habitación/-

\- Ti-tia esto no e-está bien - dijo Sansa entre el placer y la vergüenza.

Se podía ver que Lyanna tenía a Sansa sentada en su regazo, con el vestido abierto, dejando que las ENORMES ubres de su sobrina respiren mientras las trataba como los tesoros que eran.

\- Mnnn sobrina tus tetas están hechas para dos cosas - dijo besando su cuello y pellizcando sus pezones haciéndola gemir - Y no te e visto tan mojigata cuando los presionaste tus pechos de vaca alrededor de la verga de mi hijo - dijo ella sacudiendo sus jarras pecaminosas.

\- N-no es eso - gimio Sansa muy sonrojar, desviando los ojos de la escena frente a ella.

Frente a las damas estaba Cersei Lannister atada, amordazada y desnuda. La orgullosa leona tenía los ojos vendados, un pañuelo en su boca, las ropas pequeñas de Lyanna, unas pinzas en sus pezones y una furiosa hija del hierro, Asha Greyjoy, usando un arnés con un dildo excepcionalmente grande para darle por el culo sin tregua alguna.

\- Esa perra intentó seducir a mi amado hijo - dijo sin darle importancia - A ti lo que debería preocuparte lo que tus padres dirán al volver a Invernalia - dijo Lyanna a su sobrina mayor, mientras tocaba su vientre muy hinchado.

\- Estarán furiosos - Jadeo ella al pensar en como le explicaría a sus padres porque volvían a casa con un par de niños con sus brazos.

\- Mnnnn ojalá tu mami venga aquí a reclamar - dijo oscuramente - No se porque, pero siento que debo hacerle algo peor que lo que vez a frente a ti - dijo siniestramente y Sansa espero que su madre no hiciera algo tan tonto.

Año y medio después, Catelyn Tully volvió a Invernalia después de ir a Desembarco del Rey para exigir retribución por el "abuso" de sus hijas. Al regresar no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño... pero parece haber desarrollado una aversión por los lobos, que una simple imagen la hacía entrar en alerta a la vez que se sonrojaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**Feliz día de las Madres:**

**/Alerta Incesto... más del acostumbrado/**

Rhaella suspiró cuando el agua caliente golpeó su dolorido cuerpo. Le encantaba bañarse con agua hirviendo, igual que su hija. Ella mando fuera a sus sirvientas mientras se entregaba los aceites aromáticos en su cuerpo, que aunque tuviera más de cinco décadas seguía siendo bastantes envidiable; con unos par de tetas apenas caídas, un abdomen suave y un culo similar al de su hija.

"¿A Jae le gustaría el mío tanto como el de Dany?" Penso antes de sacudir sus sucios pensamientos sonrojaba "No puede ser, no solo me quiero coger al marido de mi hija ¡sino que es mi propio nieto! Dioses, soy una puta" pero fue separada de su propio mundo cuando dos manos ahuecaron sus pechos y algo duro se posó entre sus nalgas. Ella se congeló.

\- Está bien abuela, solo yo - dijo Jae suavemente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - ella gimió escandalizada.

\- Te quiero, abuela - dijo Jae.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Rhaella preguntó incrédula.

\- Eres tan jodidamente sexy, una fruta madura y jugosa que quiero saborear - Dijo Jae mientras besaba suavemente su cuello.

Rhaella no sabía qué hacer. Esto estaba mal, incluso para su familia, y su hija se enojara con ella si se enteraba... pero las manos de su nieto todavía estaban en sus tetas, obrando maravillas. Sus pezones estaban duros y Jae los estaba pellizcando tan dulcemente. Tuvo que contener un gemido con la esperanza de no mostrarle a Jae que estaba cediendo.

\- Déjate llevar abuela, solo no te resistas - instó su nieto.

Rhella luchó, pero luego sintió que Jae se movía ligeramente y sintió la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de su coño.

\- Es hora de probar tu fruta madura - dijo en susurro y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Rhaella no noto que ella misma se había inclinado ligeramente.

Jae procedió a empujar a su verga en Rhaella. Los ojos de esta retrocedieron hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella estaba apretada, nadie había estado allí desde su esposo y no quería recordarlo... pero esto, esto fue diferente.

"... Es tan... dulce" pensaba mientras hacia todo lo posible para no gritar de placer. Jae era mucho más grande y grueso que su abuelo, pero la manejaba de una manera tan gentil que no creyó que fuera posible para un hombre.

"Oh dioses me llena tan bien" pensaba mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca. En ese momento Jae comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de su coño lentamente, prolongando su placer.

\- ¡Ooooh! - gimió Rhaella sin poder evitarlo.

\- Mnn eres tan deliciosamente ajustada, abuela - Dijo Jae en su oído - Es como si tu coño abrazara dulcemente mi verga - termino mientras mordía suavemente su oreja.

Rhaella no pudo luchar más y se recostó en su nieto-amante, moviendo sus caderas a los empujes de Jae.

\- Eso es todo abuela, sabía que había fuego en ti, tu también eres una dragona - gruñó Jae cuando comenzó a empujar más rápido hacia Rhaella.

\- Soy... una dragona... ¡tu dragona! - gimio Rhaella sin poder esconder más sus sentimientos - ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo! ¡Te quiero! - declaro Rhaella llegando al primer orgasmo no auto inducido de su vida.

Jae sonrió a esto y bombeó mas rápido dentro de ella, mientras sentía su semilla ardiendo por salir. Rhaella jadeaba porque había llegado al clímax, sus piernas eran gelatina. Pero Jae no había terminado. Él giró a Rhaella, su verga seguía en ella mientras aceleraba sus embestidas.

Esta vez, Rhaella no pudo contener los gritos de placer. Ella estaba gritando a viva voz.

\- ¡Cógeme Jae! ¡Llena el coño endogámico de tu abuela con tu semilla caliente! - Rhaella gritó, mientras envolvía sus piernas en la cintura de Jae.

Jae obedeció y aumentó su ritmo. También inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo chupo las agradables y firmes tetas copa CC de la milf. Pronto Jae vacío sus bolas en el vientre dispuesto de Rhaella, mientras esta llegaba a su clímax también.

El coño de Rhaella hizo horas extras para almacenar toda la copiosa cantidad de semilla en su cuerpo. Ella misma tenía la vista desenfocada y jadeaba con la lengua afuera... había sido un largo tiempo... ¡y nunca así!

\- Dany y yo te estamos esperando en tu recámara - Él susurró sensualmente en su oído.

Jae salió de ella con un POP, luego salió del baño sonriendo. Rhaella se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse antes de seguir a Jae.

\- En la Habitación de Rhaella -

Daenerys gimió en voz alta cuando sintió la lengua de su madre entrar y salir de su coño mojado. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía la lengua de su madre dentro de ella y empujó sus caderas tratando de meter más lengua de su madre dentro de ella. Escuchó a Rhaella gemir, lo que envió vibraciones en su coño haciéndolo aún más húmedo. Detrás de su madre estaba su esposo, Jaehaerys, empujando su verga dentro y fuera del coño de su madre.

\- ¿Se siente bien mamá? ¿mi esposo, tu nieto, se siente bien dentro de ti? - Dany jadeó llena de éxtasis por el tabú que estaban cometiendo.

Rhaella no pudo responder a su hija ya que su cara estaba siendo empujada hacia el coño húmedo de esta por los duros empujes de Jae. Estaba siendo usada por su hija y su nieto como mero juguete sexual ... ¡y, benditos dioses, amo cada segundo!

\- Mmnnn si, yo también me quedo sin palabras cuando me coge un dragón - dijo Dany mientras hacia una seña a Jae para que aumentara el ritmo. Este miró a su esposa y asintió.

Rhaella no había recibido tanta atención jamás, las experiencias con Aerys no contaban. Ella entendió que todo esto fue en realidad idea de su hija. Dany que su madre no había estado con nadie en casi dos décadas. Y ella, como hija amorosa, pensó que su madre merecía experimentar el verdadero placer que se merecía.

" Más aún si me daba más hermanos" pensaba Dany mientras empujaba su coño en la cara de su madre.

Sabía que era moralmente incorrecto, pero el placer dominaba cualquier razonamiento lógico y al sintir la lengua de su madre deslizarse entre sus pliegues solo la hacía más cachonda.

A Jae le encantaba escuchar a Dany gemir y esto le hizo acelerar su ritmo. Los tres llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Jae y Dany se besaron mientras ella llenaba la cara de su madre con sus jugos y el dejaba otra saludable carga de esperma en el vientre fértil de su abuela.

"Según Marwym soy sumamente fértil sin las pócimas corruptas de Pysell" pensaba jadeando la reina madre, tocando su vientre doblemente lleno con la semilla de su nieto "¿Como voy a explicar a los futuros dragones?" Se preguntó ligeramente antes de darse cuenta que no le importaba la opinión de nadie sobre temas de cama.

Mientras que recuperaban el aliento, Dany comenzó a chupar un pecho de Rhaella. Esto hizo que su madre tuviera cierta añoranza, a esto se le unió Jae en su otro pecho y así estuvieron hasta que se recuperaron por completo.

Dany vio el coño encremado de su madre con hambre y aprovechó esta oportunidad, trepando sobre su madre acostada, dejando su coño a merced de su madre mientras que ella tenía el de Rhaella a su disposición. Dany no perdió el tiempo y empezó a devorar el coño de su madre, chupando la semilla de su esposo en ella.

Rhaella jadeó y luego gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió la boca de su hija chupar la semilla de Jae. Pero, ella supo que Jae estaba listo para otra ronda, así que lo llamo con un dedo. Cuando este se acerco, ella abrio el coño mojado de su hija con dos dedos. Jae recibió el mensaje rápidamente y empujó a su miembro recién endurecido en el coño de su esposa.

Dany, que estaba totalmente concentrada en su manjar, no sintió la lengua de su madre en su coño, en su lugar sintió la gruesa y caliente espada de su marido entrar en ella con fuerza. Daenerys gritó de sorpresa debido a la intrusión, pero rápidamente volvió a trabajar en la raja de su Rhaella, amando el tener a su esposo dentro de ella otra vez.

Jae amaba la forma en que el coño de Dany lo apretaba dándole la bienvenida. Sin mencionar lo apretada que aún estaba, incluso después de los embarazos.

Rhaella sonrió mientras veía la verga de su nieto deslizarse dentro y fuera del coño de su hija con asombro. Luego comenzó a lamer y chupar las pesadas bolas de Jae, sintiendo lo llenas que seguían luego de vaciarse en ella dos veces ya.

\- Dany, estoy cerca - advirtió Jae a su esposa.

\- ¡Mnnn lo sé, cariño! ¡siento tu deliciosa verga hincharse dentro de mi! - aseguro Dany - ¡Solo asegúrate de volver a embarazarme! - exigió esta antes de volver a sumergirse en el coño su madre.

Jae no se contuvo por mas tiempo y Rhaella vio como sus bolas se apretaban y liberaban una inundación interminable de su potente semilla en el coño de su hija.

"¡Por los siete! ¿Cuanto de eso tiene guardado?" Pensaba mientras se relamia ante la vista del coño de Dany ordeñando la verga de Jae.

Viendo eso, Rhaella colocó sus labios en el saco de Jae para sentir las contracciones que inyectaban la pegajosa semilla que la estaban convirtiendo en abuela nuevamente. Cuando Jae salio de su hija, esta cayó rendida sobre ella, temblando por los continuos orgasmos que había sufrido, y su coño estaba tan estirado que el espeso esperma de Jaehaerys se le escapada.

Rhaella le dio un besito a la verga de su nieto a modo de gracias, manchando sus labios de blanco.

"Delicioso" pensaba Rhaella en un éxtasis absoluto. Nunca había desbordado de tanto placer y felicidad. Ella había estado muy agradecida por Lyanna por darle a su nieto favorito, pero ahora su corazón desbordaba de tanta alegría que quería darle algo a cambio.

"Toda madre debería sentirse así... mnnn" pensaba Rhaella mientras lamia la verga de Jae. Entonces, en su mente una idea surgió.

\- Días después-

Rhaella vio como una desaliñada reina viuda Lyanna, caminaba cojeando hacia ella. Su sonrisa no tenía precio.

\- Mnnnn no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba el toque de un hombre, mamá - decía soñadoramente a su suegra - ¿Quien era ese semental? Por cierto - pregunto ella, debido a que no lo vio en esa habitación tan oscura.

\- El mismo que pone esta sonrisa en mis labios - dije simplemente mientra le tendía una tasa de te - Te de la luna - dije mientras ella lo tomaba agradecida y se iba a a su habitación a desmayarse... en eso apareció Jae, casi igual de desaliñado.

\- Uff abuela, no quiero ofender a tu amiga, pero ella es un "perra sedienta de sexo" - dijo y no pude evitar reírme.

"Mjmjmj de hecho, querido, era una loba" pensaba mientras le daba un beso en los labios y le daba una tasa de te.

\- Mnn ¿te de jazmín? - degusto el y yo asenti, tomando otra tasa.

En nueve meses una reina Lyanna estaba pálida como el papel junto a su hijo al ver a la copia idéntica de este en sus brazos, bebiendo de su pecho. A su lado se veía a unas Rhaella y Daenerys muy sonrientes con sus propias crías de dragón en brazos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lobas en Celo:**

Jae estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que el resto de su cuerpo registrara lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de su cintura. Una boca cálida y húmeda envolvió las regiones inferiores de Jae. Podía sentir los labios jugosos plantados alrededor de su verga, con un tercer cuerpo enterrado debajo de las sábanas.

El Targaryen levantó las sábanas y sonrió viendo que culpable de su estado actual no era otra que su prima Arya Stark. Sus cálidos labios se envolvieron alrededor de la palpitante cabeza dura de Jae. La loba de Invernalia rodeó su verga con sus labios y continuó chupando contra su cabeza hinchada. Se parecía a un ángel en la posición donde estaba, con las manos agarradas a los muslos de Jae. Se balanceó un poco más y tomó un poco más de la verga en su boca.

Jae gimió ante el sentimiento y la alegría de cómo lo estaban despertando. Pasó las manos por el cabello castaño de Arya para alentar sus actividades. Ella no perdió el tiempo y redobló sus actividades.

\- Buenos días, hermano - dijo Arya con una sonrisa. Pasó los dedos por los abdominales tonificados de Jaehaerys con una sonrisa - Creo que es mejor que despierte a Sansa también... se volvería insoportable si no forma parte -

\- Sí, una verdadera lástima - dijo Jae sonriendo pícaramente.

Arya se colocó justo entre los muslos de su hermana, la cual descansaba a un lado de Jae completamente desnuda, mientras se acostaba junto a Harry en la cama. Arya vio cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermana; sus enormes tetas perfectas que Arya comparaba con las ubres de una vaca, con una piel perfecta y un vientre plano pese a sus embarazos previos, atrajeron la mirada de Arya hacia la figura de su hermana.

Los ojos de la joven Stark miraron hacia el hermoso rostro de su hermana. Su sedoso cabello rojo cayó sobre la cara de Sansa. Arya sonrió traviesa cuando se zambulló en los senos de Sansa y comenzó a mamarlos por un momento. Sansa no respondió, su hermana dormía como una roca.

"Ya me imagino como habra sido la noche que tuvieron ella y Jae" pensó, medio envidiosa, Arya.

\- mnnn si... beban mi leche... mmnnn necesitan crecer mi cachorros - Sansa gimio mientras dormía.

"Realmente tiene un fetiche con eso de amamantar" Arya penso "¿Será por eso que le ha dado pecho a casi todos los hijos de Jae, joder ¡hasta alimento un par de veces a mis hijos!" Penso Arya recordando con fastidio como Sansa arguyó que si dependía de los pechos de su hermanita, se morirían de hambre.

Arya continuo bajando por su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo en la zona prohibida. Jae observó las piernas de Arya abriéndose, presentándole su coño caliente y goteante. El gordo culo de la joven quedó en el aire a su merced.

Jae extendió la mano y agarró el culo de Arya, apretándolo y dándole un suave golpe. Arya sonrió cuando Jae jugó con su trasero y su coño. La loba arrastró su lengua contra el borde de los labios inferiores de Sansa mientras separaba las piernas lo más posible para alentar las acciones de su primo-hermano.

El dragón blanco sonrió y pasó la mano por todo el cuerpo de Arya. Sus tetas no eran como las ubres de Sansa, pero eran perfectos para sujetarse y follarla en cuatro como una perra. Deslizó un dedo entre los muslos de Arya, alentándola a meter la lengua en la flor de su hermana.

Sansa abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana entre las piernas, comiendo su coño. Esta hija a decir algo pero Arya deslizó su lengua en el coño de Sansa, callándola, mientras el sabor a miel y limón entró en su boca al chupar el coño de su hermana.

\- ¡Oh dioses SI! - gimió Sansa acariciando uno de sus grandes pechos y, mostrando las facilidades de las tetas enormes, empujando una de sus tetas en su boca y chupándo su pezon rosado.

\- Mierda eso es ardiente - dijo Jae mientras se agachaba, asegurándose de rozar su verga dura contra el coño de Arya para agitarla.

Arya lamió los jugos de Sansa mezclados con la semilla de Jae. Su lengua formó movimientos circulares alrededor de la cavidad de Sansa. La joven loba se estremeció cuando Jae se deslizó dentro de ella. La calidez de su coño rodeaba la verga de Jae por todos lados cuando la empujaba más profundamente dentro de ella.

\- ¡Oh! eso le encanta ¡puedo sentir sus gemidos en mi coño! - gimio Sansa, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermana para asegurarse de que la mantuviera entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Mmm! - Arya gimió, mientras giraba la lengua por dentro del coño de su hermana mayor. Ella continuó lamiendo a Sansa mientras sentían a su primo embestirla por atrás.

\- Tan apretada - gruñó Jae, cuando los músculos internos de Arya se tensaron a su alrededor.

Jae inicio con unos pocos golpes lentos y llevó sus manos debajo del pecho de Arya y le dio un pequeño apretón a sus pechos. La joven loba se tensó alrededor de Jae cuando aceleró sus empujes dentro de ella. Sus bolas golpearon sus muslos y le dieron un profundo placer. El sabroso coño de Sansa también llamó la atencion de Arya. El manjar que estaba degustando era demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo

El dragón gruñón, sintiendo que el contenido de sus bolas comenzó a hincharse cuanto más empujaba. Queriendo que su "hermanita" se corriera primero, el pellizco los pezones de Arya y aceleró los empujes, llevando a Arya a un orgasmo directamente al siguiente. Jae fue más y más dentro de ella, con las bolas profundamente en el pequeña flor.

\- Mmm, ella es tan buena - dijo Sansa - Pero, apuesto que su coño no se siente tan bien como el mío, mi principe -

Arya estaba a punto de protestar. Pero, Sansa logró mantener su cabeza en su lugar.

\- Ambos son buenos - dijo Jae a modo de conciliador - Ambas tienen atributos únicos - dijo y le pellizco el pezón a Sansa, haciendo que se corrieran - Tu tienes estas bolsas de leche ultra sensibles - señaló y le dio una Sonora palmada al culo de Arya, haciendo que viniera, al igual que su hermana - y Arya tiene la mejor retaguardia, compitiendo solo con mi esposa, ahora silencio, las dos, que esto es delicado -

Sansa observó la verga de Jae taladrar aún más en el coño apretado de su hermana. No podía esperar para tener esa verga otra vez, como la noche. El coño de Sansa estaba ardiendo, y aunque la lengua de Arya era más que suficiente, ella quería otra cosa.

\- Mnnn ya quiero volver a tenerte dentro de mi, mi príncipe - gemía Sansa mientras seguía chupando su pezon - Por favor ¡córrase dentro del coñito de mi puta hermanita! -

\- Solo espera - gruñó Jae, el coño de Arya se apreto alrededor de el.

Jae se aferró a las caderas de Arya y empujó más dentro de ella. Jae empujó más dentro de ella con una serie de empujes rápidos, superando el último orgasmo de la chica y aceleró a un ritmo mayor.

"Tan cerca" pensó Sansa y sus caderas se enrollaron y empujaron más de su coño en la boca de Arya "Llenala con tu semilla, mi amor... hazme tía de nuevo".

Sansa casi gruñó en este punto en particular al sentir las vibraciones de Jae empujando profundamente su gruesa verga al coño de Arya, terminando dentro de ella. Las primeras ráfagas de semilla llenaron el útero de la joven Stark. Las bolas de Jae se tensaron y soltaron copiosas cantidades de esperma que terminarían por derramarse en las sabanas, aun estando unidos por la cadera, mientras que Jae mantenía sus manos en las caderas de la loba, para asegurarse de llenarla todo lo posible.

Arya tampoco perdió el tiempo, pese a estar experimentando espasmos múltiples postorgasmicos, ella ordeñó a Jae hasta la última gota que pudo. Todo su cuerpo se disparó con puro éxtasis cuando Jae terminó de disparar su semilla dentro de ella, sintiéndose completamente agotada.

Sansa esbozó una suave sonrisa, sintiendo una extraña sensación de orgullo-envidia por lo que acababa de ver. Libero la cabeza de su hermana de su cadera. La mayor gateo sensualmente y envolvió su mano alrededor de la verga viscosa de Jae, empezando a bombearlo para volver a ponerlo duro.

\- Mi príncipe, aún le queda suficiente para mi ¿verdad? -  
La sensual sonrisa de Sansa fue seguida por ella plantando un beso en la cabeza de su Verga.

Jae gimió cuando el calor de su boca rodeó su cabeza de su pene. La dama lobo se levantó y le dio un par de besos más y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de Jae.

La dama rodeó su lengua alrededor de su verga. Ella probó todos los jugos combinados entre su hermana y su amante. Ella acarició con la mano la base de su polla.

\- Me encanta tu verga - dijo Sansa con una mirada traviesa - ¿Sabes dónde guardo las cosas que me encantan? -

Jae no alcanzo a decir nada cuando sus enormes pechos se presionaron a ambos lados de su verga. La fricción de sus tetas se deslizó por completo y empujó hacia abajo sobre su base. Jae gimió al sentir sus maravillosos pechos presionando su verga entre ellos.

Sansa saboreó la sensación de la verga de su príncipe entre sus tetas. Ella lo empujó profundamente dentro de ella, apretando sus pechos para encerrar firmemente su virilidad entre ellos.

\- Lo estás pidiendo - le murmuró Jae.

Sansa hizo una mirada que la hizo parecer tímida. Pero, la Sansa tímida desapareció luego de esa fiesta privada en Refugio Estival. Solo estuvieron presentes las mujeres de la familia real, sirvientas y prostitutas. La propia Sansa despertó la tarde siguiente desnuda, con su tía encima de ella (Lyanna), con su hermana (Arya) y la abuela de Jae (Rhaella) a sus lados.

Jae la recostó en la cama y empujó su verga entre sus tetas. Ella chilló cuando Jae embistió su verga entre sus ubres. El príncipe gimió ante el delicioso calor de las tetas de su prima envueltas a su alrededor. Su hermoso rostro y sus pezones turgentes, sus grandes pechos, eran el tesoro del Norte. Jae embistió más profundamente dentro de ella, golpeando la cabeza de su verga contra su barbilla cuando la empujó.

Sansa se preguntó si Jae derramaría su semilla sobre ella. Ella jadeó mientras que el usaba sus grandes tetas a placer.

\- Correte en mis tetas - gimió Sansa.

Jae se estrelló entre sus senos. La carne cálida se apretó entre él. Mientras que Sansa gemia de pensar en la familiar sensación de tener sus tetas cubiertas con la semilla de su primo.

\- ¿No lo preferirías en este lugar? - dijo Jae empujando la cabeza de su verga fuera de sus tetas y colocarla en sus labios inferiores. Sansa lo reconsidera.

\- Cierto, mi coño la necesita más - dijo ella y se aferró a él - Por favor, permita que mi coñito mantenga su verga real caliente en este clima invernal - suplicó Sansa.

Jae aceptó y la penetro, su coño se cerró, como si tuviera miedo de que él saliera de ella. Era verdaderamente maravillosa la sensación de estar unidos los dos y sentirlo a él hasta el estómago.

Arya se dio la vuelta para ver mejor. Observó las manos de Jae presionar firmemente las caderas de Sansa. Se levantó y la llenó por completo con su verga. Jae se burló de su pezón y lo chupó, mientras se metió en ella. Él podía sentir las caderas de Sansa alzarse.

Jae frotó sus piernas, masajeándolas mientras aumentaba lentamente el ritmo de los empujes. Hace mucho tiempo aprendió que Sansa le gustaba iniciar lento para luego terminar en un estallido de fluidos y gemidos. Su coño abrazó su verga, con algo muy cercano a la adoración.

En poco tiempo Jae había fijado un ritmo más rápido y brusco, embistiendo con furia su coño apretado. Ella se levantó para encontrarse con sus embestidas, cada vez que se sumergía en ella, experimentaba una mayor calidez y humedad.

Sansa cerró los ojos, para no sentirse abrumada por el placer. Su principe embistió su palpitante verga más profundamente en ella y quería saborear el momento los más que pudiera. Pero, Jae empezó a succionar uno de sus pechos y pellizcar el otro. Eso hizo que las caderas de Sansa se sacudieran hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apretando la polla de Jae mientras alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo.

Sansa podía sentir sus grandes bolas golpeando sus muslos cuanto más se empujaba contra ella. Entonces, se le sumó otra sensación, algo cálido y húmedo rodeaba el pezon que Jae pellizcaba.

\- ¡Arya! - exclamó Sansa sorprendida. La lengua talentosa de Arya rodeo su pezón en su boca y lo chupó, llevando su placer a mayores alturas.

Arya chupó y lamió una de las grandes tetas de su hermana. Ella miró Jae succionar la otra teta de Sansa a la vez que penetraba su coño con su gorda verga. Esas sensaciones enviaron a Sansa a través de una cadena de orgasmos consecutivos. Ella enredó sus brazos y piernas en los cuerpos de Jae y Arya, empujando sus caras entre sus pechos.

\- ¡Más! ¡No paren! ¡Ni se les ocurra parar! -

Ella los obligó a besar y succionando sus grandes tetas. Siempre rogaban que los chuparan, que jugaran con ellos. Tanto Arya como Jae dieron las secciones más hambrientas que pudieron. Todo su cuerpo se inflamaba de placer, mientras que sus piernas lograron evitar que Jae se alejara demasiado de su coño.

De repente, Sansa estalló en un orgasmo tan potente, que sus gritos debieron haberse oído en todo el castillo. Fue tanto su placer, que sus senos expulsaron leche en las hambrientas bocas pegadas a sus pezones. A la vez que su coño se apretó alrededor de él y Jae traía su verga más profundo dentro de su coño mientras llenaba su vientre como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Sansa se abrieron de par en par para la dicha pura. La primeraeyaculación caliente de semilla lleno su matriz. Varios más siguieron para permitir que Jae drene sus bolas profundamente dentro de su coño. Pasaron momentos antes de que Jae terminara de vaciar su simiente dentro del coño de Sansa. Él salió de ella y la dejó caer sobre la cama, siendo un desastre aturdido y destrozado.

Jae se recostó agotado, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir otro rato. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que sintiera una boca caliente sobre su verga y lo atrapó con una chupada caliente y sensual. El vio a bajo y vio a Arya succionando su verga mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Simplemente no pueden tener suficiente, ¿verdad? - la expresión traviesa de Arya le dijo más que no.

* * *

**¿Creen que Catelyn debería tener un capítulo?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lady Calamares y el Bastardo de Invernalia:**

"La cerveza negra no está mal" pensaba una aburrida Asha Greyjoy mientras bebía en el salón de Invernalia "Pero, hace tanto frío que se me congelaran las tetas si permanezco un mes más aqui".

La hija del hierro vino a Invernalia para visitar a Theon, según ella por instancia de su padre. Nunca admitirá que ella misma quería ver a su hermanito... aunque resultó ser un pelmazo y un cretino.

"Como me gustaría que pasara algo interesante" penso antes de que un borracho la empujara y tirara su jarra al suelo. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le dio una patada en los huevos.

\- Imbesil - gruño, dejando al tipo en el suelo mientras se agachaba para tomar la jarra, que calló justo frente a la mesa de escuderos, al fondo del salon.

Justo cuando tomo la jarra e iba a levantarse, pudo captar una escena que la dejó patidifusa.

Justo debajo de la mesa había una chica, por su vestido debía ser una noble, y esta tenía el rostro metido entre las piernas de un hombre sentado junto a los escuderos.

Asha se quedó sin palabras, si bien no era ajena a cosas como esa no pensó que vería una mamada pública justo en las narices del honorable Lord Eddard Stark. Menos aún quien era el hombre que sujetaba la cabeza de la doncella mientras esta le chupaba la verga... el bastardo de Invernalia, Jon Snow.

"No pensé que alguien tan recto y gélido como Snow haría algo tan sucio y caliente" pensaba viendo como la chica se detuvo y la vio tragar una, y otra vez, para luego de lo que pareció una eternidad esta saco el enirme miembro del bastardo "¡Dioses! No me importa quién sea ¡necesito ese monstruo dentro de mi!"

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a su asiento, dándose cuenta que su cara estaba caliente, como cuando era una doncella. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, era la chica que chupaba a Snow. Esta le tendió una nota con una sonrisa astuta, antes de retirarse al lado de la hija mayor de Lord Stark. Sin más, Asha abrio la nota y el contenido hizo que su ropa pequeña se mojara.

"En mi habitación a la hora del lobo, fisgona".

-Mas Tarde-

Normalmente, Asha Greyjoy era dominante en la cama. Pero, sin saber muy bien porqué, su actitud cambia ante este hombre más joven que ella. La vision ese cuerpo bien trabajado bastaba para calentarla, pero ese falo enorme que le colgaba la hacía sudar y su mente gritaba para tomarlo en su boca y su coño empezó a doler, suplicando por atender dicho apéndice.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- pregunta Jon con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Ella no responde, en cambio, sigue mirando e inhalando sin saberlo más de su aroma masculino - ¿Quieres chuparme la verga, no? - él le pregunta, sintiendo por qué debería andar por las ramas.

Ella asintió dócilmente y se arrodilló antes de acariciar su carne para ponerla en un estado completamente erecto. Jon sonríe recostado contra la cama detrás de él mientras que Asha empieza a lamer la punta de su verga y acariciandolo pero sin llevársela a la boca.

\- ¡Joder! Que no tengo toda la noche, perra - dice Jon agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Asha, forzando su verga entre sus labios, llegando hasta su garganta.

"¡_Mmmmphf! ¡Vas a joderme la boca! _" pensó Asha emocionadamente mientras que el bastardo metia su varilla de carne en su garganta, causándole náuseas y arcadas en todo su miembro, lubriéndolo para acceder fácilmente a su garganta.

\- ¡Esto sí es una mamada! - exclama felizmente moviendo sus caderas mientras ella coloca sus manos sobre sus piernas alentandolo a ir más rapido. Su saliva cubre toda su verga, sus bolas y la barbilla, escuriéndose en su escote.

La ropa pequeña se empapa hasta el punto en que la parte delantera de sus pantalones está manchandose con sus propios jugos. Jon gruñó aumentando su velocidad y sus grandes bolas golpearon la barbilla de Asha cada vez que se envainaba en su garganta.

\- ¡Joder! creo que estoy a punto de correrme - anuncia antes de alojarse completamente en su tráquea mientras dispara su semilla.

Asha lo siente claramente, era caliente, sentía todo ese calor ir directo a su estómago, llenándola con todo su simiente potente. Ella se retuerce ligeramente forzandoce ella misma a beber toda su carga, determinada a no quedar detrás de una pequeña-golfa-de-tierra. Con un suspiro de alivio al descargar una carga pesada, Jon saca su verga de ella, pero estaba lejos de terminar con la hermana de Theon.

Mientras ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento, Jon mira sus melones considerables antes de luchar para quitarle la prenda superior que contiene sus tetas.

\- Es-estamos un poco ansiosos ¿no? - intenta sonar burlona, mientras Jon le quita la parte superior y la arroja a un lado, luego le quita los pantalones, dejando a la vista su coño más que ansioso.

\- Mira quién habla - dijo el y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Jon rápidamente la agarra y la inmoviliza contra la pared antes de golpear su coño con su verga. Ella deja escapar un gran aullido de sorpresa y placer, literalmente viendo estrellas mientras él golpea su útero una y otra vez.

\- Mierda, no creí que fueras tan apretada - comenta Jon, golpeando su matriz con la punta de su polla.

\- ¡Ah! Pre-prefiero los coños a las ver-vergas - gimio la hija del hierro mientras sentia las bolas golpeando los labios de su coño - ¡Son menos decepciones! ¡MIERDA! - grito mientras se corría.

Sus caderas trabajando en automático, convirtiéndose gradualmente en un molde solo apto para la verga de Jon y nadie más.

\- ¡S_í más fuerte! ¡Por favor, más duro! _\- ella suplica mientras lágrimas de placer corrían de su rostro.

Justo en ese momento Asha vuelve a correrse y sus paredes vaginales se contraen alrededor de la vara carnosa del norteño. Esto, a su vez, desencadena la venida de Jon, que se embiste de nuevo antes de expulsar su potente semilla profundamente dentro de ella.

\- ¡_Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Si! ¡tan calido! ¡tan lleno!_ \- Asha suplica rogando por más semen en su coño, mientras la llena con todo lo que puede antes de salir y rociar el resto de su semilla sobre su cuerpo, marcándola como su perra.

Las piernas de Asha prácticamente se rinden mientras su mente se queda en blanco por la serie de orgasmos. Ella gime todo su cuerpo cojeando y se le cae la lengua. Asha permanece en el suelo hasta que siente como la jalan del pelo y lo siguiente que ve es la verga de su amante, mojada con los jugos de ambos, y con una delicadeza rara en ella decide limpiarla tiernamente con su lengua.

Él gruñe con aprobación mientras ve a la mujer arrodillada a sus pies, atendiendo su verga, con su semilla saliendo de su coño debidamente follado.

\- Uff eres una delicia, Lady Calamar - le dice a lo que ella solo gruñe débilmente por el sobrenombre, entonces sintió como Jon le acarició el cabello - Sabes, tu hermano se volvería loco si descubre nuestro encuentro -

"Mnnnnnnn si, y se pondrá peor cuando sepa que va a ser tío" pensaba ella mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Un año después Asha volvió, pero esta vez por motivos diferente; primero, su hijo Jon Pyke debía conocer a su padre; segundo, ver la cara que pondría Theon (se desmayó); y tercero, darle unos cuantos hermanos a su querido hijo.


End file.
